Harry Potter or Harry Lestrange?
by WinchesterGrl09
Summary: Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were with Voldemort when he attacked the Potter's. In a split second descion, they take Harry with them and aren't seen for 15 years. When he does return he turns everything upside down. GreyHarry.
1. Godrics Hollow

Hello everyone. Thank you for choosing my story and I hope you have a wonderful time reading. This is my third story that I've posted and I hope that it does well. This plot bunny came to me one night bit me on the butt and took up residence under my bed and hasn't left since. So I decided to indulge it and started writing and this is what came of it. There are a lot of stories out there about Sirius, Remus, Severus even McGonagall raising Harry. But there are very few where say a darker family like the Malfoy's raise him. So I decided to do something about it. In this story Bellatrix, her husband and her brother-in-law raise Harry and not for evil. So without giving anything else away. So without further ado I present to you. . . . 

The first chapter of Harry Potter or Lestrange, hope you all enjoy. 

Happy Reading. 

Bellatrix Lestrange stood outside of a nice sized red brick house, on a quiet street, at the edge of the small village of Godrics Hollow. Next to her stood her husband Rodolphus and brother-in-law Rabastan. All three were standing outside the home of James and Lily Potter and there son Harry. They stood outside, waiting for there Lord, to come out and allow them to leave. 

To mourn. 

They saw the first flash of green light, indicating that either James or Lily were dead. All three were willing to bet on the husband. Less then two minutes later a second flash of deadly green light came from the upstairs. They all knew that the mother was now dead. They waited with baited breath for the third and final flash of light to erupt indicating that the job was done. 

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." 

A painful, agonizing scream filled the late night air and a small explosion blew the glass out of the upstairs window. 

The three death eaters looked at each other before rushing to the front door and up the stairs, ignoring the body that lay in the entry way. 

When they got to the right room all three stopped dead. 

In the middle of the room in a few feet in front of a crib lay the body of Lily Potter. She had a look of defiance on her face, even in death. But when they looked to there right, what they saw shocked them to the core. A large black robe lay in a smoking pile on the floor. They all knew without saying it out loud that this was there Lord. That this was all that remained of the fearsome Dark Lord Voldemort. A slight whimpering noise from the side of the room caused all there heads to snap up and look directly at the crib. Bellatrix walked over to it, stepping around the body on the floor. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Laying inside the crib, whimpering was an obviously still alive Harry Potter, with nothing but a cut on his forehead. 

" What is it Bella?" Rodolphus asked his wife, noticing her shocked look. 

" He's alive Rodolph. A one year old baby killed off the most powerful dark lord in centuries." she said. 

She turned her head to look at her husband and brother in law. " You mean a little baby killed," he gestured behind him to the still smoldering pile of robes. " How? How is that possible?" 

Bellatrix shrugged. " I don't know all I know is that we need to leave and leave now before this place is swarmed with ministry officials." 

Both brothers agreed and walked downstairs. Bellatrix made to follow but stopped just as she reached the threshold. She turned around and looked at Harry, he was looking straight at her. She knew what she was about to do was going to change the course of her and her families lives for years to come but for some reason she couldn't seem to bring herself to care. 

Quickly running around the room she gathered clothes, both magical and muggle in style, nappies, a large hand made quilt and three stuffed animals; a wolf, stag and black dog. She shrank them all and put them into her robes. She carefully picked Harry up and wrapped him in a light green blanket. She glanced around the room for anything else. Seeing nothing, took one last look at Lily Potter and noticed that she was wearing a locket, figuring Harry would want something of his parents she quickly summoned it and her wedding band to her and on a whim the late Mrs. Potter's wand. Hurrying down stairs she randomly summoned pictures from the walls, shrank and stuffed them into robes, all with out losing her pace. She summoned James' wand and his wedding band. Shoving both items into her robes, she hurried out the door and to her husband. 

" What do you think you are doing?" He asked in an angry whisper. 

" We can't just leave him. Who knows what would happen to him. Almighty Fudge would probably do something self righteous, thinking that it would be for the best." Bellatrix snapped at her husband. " He's better off with us then with the Ministry. You know they would raise him as nothing more then a soldier, trained to do nothing more then die when they want him to. 

" But . . . What about . . . Where are we . . ." He spluttered. After what looked like an internal struggle, his shoulders finally sagged. " Alright we'll take him. Lets go before anyone comes." 

All three Apparated away and not a moment to soon, because seconds after they disappeared Sirius Black descended from the air on his motorcycle followed quickly by Hagrid. 

Lestrange Manor 

The three Lestranges and one Potter appeared just outside the gates of Lestrange Manor. Unlike other Manors, such as the Malfoy's, Lestrange Manor while being larger then average, was still practical in design. It was a large three story, dark gray stone manor. The walk from the front gate to the front door was not long, as it was a straight shot. The large front double doors were made from a rich cherry wood and were a deep red color. Rodolphus opened the doors allowing his wife to go in first, followed by his brother, then followed himself. 

The front entrance was done in different shades of blue and beige. Directly in front of them was the Grand Stair case. The walls were lined with old family portraits, showing just how old the family really was. Tables were situated every six feet from each other, with Persian rugs underneath them. The floors were hard wood and were made from the same dark red cherry as the front doors. 

Bellatrix turned right and walked into the Family Room, with Harry sleeping peacefully in her arms. She could hear her husband and brother in law follow her in behind her and close the door. 

" Bella what do you plan on doing now?" Rabastan asked. " Do you really think you can raise this child? Not only does he come from a Light family, he defeated our Lord. How can you even think about raising him?" 

Bellatrix leveled her best glare at him and said in a cool voice, " Might I remind you that you yourself were going to leave His services. So don't you start preaching to me about loyalties Rabastan. I just lost my favorite cousin, SO DON"T YOU DARE START TALKING ABOUT LOYALTIES!" she was shouting by the end. 

Harry having woken up at all the yelling, started crying. He wanted to know where his mommy and daddy were or his Moony and Padfoot. He wanted to know who these strange people were and why the lady holding him looked like his Padfoot. 

Bellatrix looked down at the now crying baby. Quickly thinking about how her sister calmed her son down, she started to gently rock him. 

" It's okay" she whispered down too him, showing a caring side that not many, not even her sisters knew she had. " Your safe. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise. You will always be loved. It's okay." 

Rodolphus and Rabastan watched Bellatrix as she clamed down the young Potter boy. Though not realizing it they were both thinking the same thing, 'We could make this work.' Finally Harry calmed down and looked around. Feeling that he had stopped crying, Bellatrix sat down on the ground, made herself comfortable and conjured a few simple toys for the young toddler to play with. 

Both brothers sat down next to her, watching how she never let her gaze wander from the small boy that sat in front of her. If they hadn't known better they would have thought that she had been doing this since day one. She was a natural. 

" Bella?" Rodolphus asked, drawing her attention away from the child. " What is the plan? What do you want to do now?" 

She looked up at her husband. " We can't stay here. The Ministry will know about this place soon. Most of the high ranking Death Eaters know how to get here and it won't take much to get them talking. All the Ministry has to is promise to let them off and they will be singing like an Augury. Even if we activated all the wards there are none that would work and I would rather not try the Fidelus Charm it's not a smart thing to do in the long run. Besides what if the Secret Keeper is caught." 

" Then we leave. We have safe houses all over the world. We can start packing tomorrow. We'll figure out where to go then." Rabastan said. He was distracted from continuing as Harry had walked over to him and plopped down in his lap falling asleep instantly. 

Rodolphus chuckled at his younger brothers predicament though he tried to hide it, while Bellatrix laughed out right, not even bothering to try to hide her laughs. 

He glared at both of them. " This is not funny." Though his voice lacked any real vehemence. The married couple just smiled at him knowing he probably enjoyed the small bundle sleeping in his lap. 

All three could tell that just after an hour with them, that Harry Potter was changing them and would continue to do so for years to come. 

All three Lestrange's woke early the next morning, Bellatrix went immediately over to the small crib that she had transfigured the night before and picked Harry up. She walked down into the kitchens to request a bottle for Harry and some breakfast for herself. She had finished feeding him and herself by the time that either her husband or brother in law appeared. 

" I'm going to start packing our things. I suggest that you do the same with the potion ingredients and the more sensitive books when you are done eating." she told them, before leaving the room with Harry sitting comfortably on her right hip. 

She walked straight up to her and Rodolphus' room. She sat Harry on the bed, making sure to place a spell around the edge that would ensure that he wouldn't fall. She went to the closet and pulled out two trunks from inside. Both were multi-compartment, with four compartments. She started to pack all her robes and cloaks before she realized that there was a quicker way. 

" Tippy." she called out. 

A loud pop sounded through out the room and a small house elf appeared. The elf had large blue eyes and was wearing a dark gray garment similar to a toga. 

" Yes Mistress Bellatrix. How may I help yous?" the she elf squeaked. 

" Tippy I need you to pack all my personal belongings. Then I need you to pack up my husbands and Rabastan's. All in separate trunks. Understand?" 

" Yes Mistress Bellatrix. Tippy will get rights on it." the elf squeaked before going over the closet and picking up where Bellatrix had left off. 

She watched the house elf to make sure she was doing it correctly before turning to her attention back to Harry. It was then she remembered the items she had grabbed the night before. Fishing her Death Eater robes from the night before out of the dirty clothes hamper, she emptied her pockets of the few belongings she had managed to grab and placed them on the desk in front of her. She put the three stuffed animals on the bed with Harry who immediately abandoned the other toys for the three animals. Now she just needed something to put the rest of the items. 

" Mipsy." she called out. 

A loud crack filled the room which both baby and house elf ignored. Another house elf appeared dressed in the same toga like outfit as Tippy was, only this one seemed to be older then Tippy. 

" Yes Mistress Bellatrix. What may Mipsy do for you?" she asked. 

" I need you to find me a small bag, preferably a baby bag, for me to carry some items in." Bellatrix told the older elf. She knew that the smaller the bag the less hassle it would be to Apparate long distances with. 

" Of course Mistress Bellatrix. Mipsy will be right on it." she disappeared with a sharp crack. 

Less then two minutes later Mipsy appeared carrying a medium sized bag. It was a dark forest green with silver detailing. She took it from the elf, " thank you Mipsy, that will be all." 

Mipsy bowed low and once again disappeared with another loud crack. A few enlarging spells later Bellatrix managed to make the bag larger on the inside, so it would be able to accommodate all of Harry's things. She packed everything, except for a change of clothes, the stuffed stag and a nappy, including the transfigured toys from the night before. 

She quickly changed Harry and set him back on the bed. She checked on Tippy's progress and saw that she was almost done with Rodolphus' clothes. She went around and gathered up all of her and Rodolphus' toiletries and set them in the last compartment of there respective trunks. 

" I is done Mistress Bellatrix. I will goes and dos Master Rabastans' packing." Tippy said, bowing before she hurried out of the room. 

Bellatrix shrank both trunks and placed them in the baby bag. She picked up Harry, who was holding the stag and giggling happily. She walked out of the room and went down to the Library to see if the men were done packing yet. Just as she was about to open the door it opened and out walked Rabastan and Rodolphus. 

" Are you two done with the Potions lab. I want to take all of the ingredients with us." 

" We got all of them. There in crates that have been reinforced with cushioning charms and anti-shattering spells." Rabastan said, holding up a old ragged money pouch. 

Rodolphus spoke up next, " We got all the books dealing with the Darks Arts and the rarer texts and scrolls. They all have spells and charms ensuring that they wont fall apart." He too held up a pouch. 

Bellatrix grabbed both pouches from the two brothers and put in the baby bag. 

Bellatrix nodded, " Good, I have our clothes packed," she said referring to her and Rodolphus, " Tippy was packing your things up Rab so I would go make sure she's almost done I want us to be ready to leave soon."

Rabastan turned and walked down the hallway to his room, while Bellatrix and Rodolphus walked downstairs to wait for him in the Family Room. They only had to wait five minutes for him to come down. 

" Lets go I want to get out of here now." Bellatrix said and turned toward the doors and walked out into the Entrance Hall. 

They had barely made half way there before they felt wards go up. All three stopped dead in there tracks. 

" Did you feel that?" Rabastan asked as he pulled his wand out, his actions were copied by the other adults, though Bellatrix had to maneuver Harry to her left hip so she could use her wand. Both adults nodded their heads in the affirmative. 

" They probably blocked the Floo and made it so we can't Apparate or use portkeys." Bellatrix said. 

She barely finished her sentence when the large double doors were blasted open. Aurors spilled in to the Entrance Hall. After a quick count they figured there were at least 10, with Alistor " Mad-Eye" Moody in the front. 

" Lestrange." he growled out, looking straight at Rodolphus. 

" Moody." he answered back. 

" Tortured any muggles lately?" Moody asked. He signaled the Aurors to encircle the three adults and one baby. 

" No can't say that I have, been a little busy lately. How's the nose doing? Not giving you any trouble is it?" 

" Enough of this." Moody growled. " Stupefy." The red jet of light shot at Rodolphus who quickly dodged and sent his own stunner back. Then the battle started. 

Rodolphus went face to face with Moody, while Rabastan and Bellatrix both took on five each. Rabastan resorted to border line dark spells that would incapacitate. While Bellatrix resorted to a simple but effective and strong Fire Whip Charm. Knocking out three of her five opponents with the Fire Whip and throwing the last two against the wall, effectively knocking them out, she turned to help Rabastan who was now down to two opponents. 

" Help Rodolphus. I'm fine." he told her. 

Bellatrix nodded and activated her well known Fire Whip and went to help her husband. 

" Mad-Eye. How you been lately?" she asked, while hitting him on the shoulder with the whip. 

" Better then who soon. Give up you three," he said, taking notice that Rabastan had taken down his last two opponents. " You can't beat me Dumbledore and the Order are going to be here soon." the sound of people Apparating came from outside. " See, just surrender your wands and I promise you won't be given the kiss." 

They didn't respond just waited for the order to come bursting through the doors. They weren't disappointed. 

Dumbledore came in followed by seven other Order members. His eyes swept over the three ex Death Eaters, stopping when they reached Bellatrix and saw who she was holding. His eyes widened. 

" How did you get him?" he asked, his voice filled with power. 

She smirked, she could use this to there benefit. " Oh you mean Harry Potter." she noticed how the Order members eyes widened when they heard her say the name. " I rescued him from the rubble. His mother died protecting him you know. Not before James Potter died though, he tried fighting Voldemort. We all know how that worked out. Don't we." she could just see the Order members itching to curse her. 

She walked towards them, her wand pointed directly at Harry. She could hear Rodolphus and Rabastan following behind her, there wands pointed at the Order, ready to curse them if they so much as blinked wrong.  
Dumbledore looked at her, " Just give him to us. He doesn't belong with you. He belongs with his relatives, where he will be safe and protected from Death Eaters. Just hand him over and I will personally make sure that you will not be given the kiss." Dumbledore obviously thought they would trust him even if they were Death Eaters. 

He was wrong. 

" I don't think so old man. Those promises may work on some idiot but they won't work on us, we are smarter then that. So your going to let us walk out that door, we'll be taking the boy with us. If I even think that we're being followed you'll never see him again. Dead or alive." she said. She had an evil glint in her eye, showing exactly why she made such a good Death Eater. The order knew she would do it if they provoked her. 

She walked past the Order members, all of which had there wands half raised. She walked backwards until all three adults were a good 50 feet away. 

Bellatrix turned to her husband. " Run." she whispered. 

All three turned tail and ran. They raced down the drive as fast as the could, if they could get past the gates then they would be able to Apparate away. They could hear the Order running after them, they could feel the spells flying past them. Harry sensing the danger, started to cry. 'Only a few more yards.' Bellatrix thought. 

Rodolphus made it to the gate first, he pushed it open just in time for Rabastan to run past him. Bellatrix followed closely behind. He closed the gate knowing that it wouldn't stop the Order for long. 

" Where to now?" Rabastan asked between deep breaths. 

" The townhouse in the states. Its far enough away they won't be able to track us." Rodolphus said. He turned to Bellatrix and gave her a deep kiss, he pulled away and hesitated before placing a gentle kiss on Harry's head. 

Both brothers Apparated away with a crack. She looked behind her and saw the Order less then 15 yards away. Looking down at Harry, who was still whimpering, she held him close and thought about her destination. She disappeared with a crack. 

The Order was seconds to late. 

The Wizarding World mourned for the loss of there savior, but got revenge for the Death of the Potters, Sirius Black was sentenced to life in Azkaban. Barty Crouch Jr. was caught torturing the Longbottoms, he to was sentenced to life in prison. After three weeks in St. Mungos both Frank and Alice Longbottom made a full recovery. 

No one would see Harry for another 14 years. Sightings of him would show up in the papers every so often, most nothing but a hoax, though a few had some grains of truth to them. 

The thought on everyone's mind was that when he did return everything would change, nobody could deny that. Though how much it would and if it would be for better or worse, no one knew. 

If only they did. 


	2. A new Addition

Hey everyone I won't spend a lot of time chattering this time so just wanted to say thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 

Happy reading. 

Iowa, USA. Nine months later. 

Nine months had passed since Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange had fled England with the Wizarding worlds hero. They had taken up residence in one of the Lestrange family safe houses. The house they were currently staying at was situated in the middle of Iowa, on the out skirts of a small town. Rodolphus and Rabastan had spent the first two weeks of there stay setting up wards around the perimeter of the property, all 25 acres of it. The house itself was three stories and while smaller then what they were used to, as it had been owned by muggles before being purchased by the Lestrange family five years prior, it served there purpose well. On the first floor was the living room , kitchen, dinning room, family room and a half bathroom. The second floor had the master bedroom and bathroom, Harry's room, Rabastan's room, two guest bedrooms and three guest bathrooms. The third floor which had been attic space had been converted into a potions lab and small library. 

Laughter floated in from the backyard causing Bellatrix to raise her head up from where she was cooking lunch and look out the window. A now two year old Harry Potter was running around the yard while Rodolphus chased after him. When ever he caught the toddler he would toss him up in the air, causing Harry to laugh loudly. She couldn't help but laugh at there antics. She had been fairly surprised at how easy it was for Harry to adjust to life without his parents. She figured it was because he was so young and didn't really remember them. Though she made sure the pictures she had grabbed that night were up on his bedroom walls. Finally lunch was ready, she called the boys in. Rodolphus walked in with Harry sitting on his shoulders. He sat him down in his booster seat before going to help Bella set the table. 

" You know I don't need your help Rodolph." she said in annoyance. 

" Just humor me Bella. Please. You know your supposed to take it easy. Doctors orders." he shot back with a smile. 

Bellatrix huffed in annoyance. Being pregnant sucked, she wasn't allowed to do anything. Ever since the announcement eight and a half months ago she had been treated like glass by both her husband and brother-in-law. She was due in two weeks if everything went as planned. Though knowing her luck the baby would come when it was damn good and ready too and would be coming sooner then two weeks. She took her seat next to Harry and filled his plate with food before serving herself. Rodolphus sat across from them and started filling his plate with food. 

Lunch finished with little difficulty involved, except for some food on the floor, Harry had managed to get the majority of his food in his mouth. She helped him down from his chair and cleaned his face and hands with a simple '_Scourgify_' 

" I'm going to put him down for a nap. Would you clean up?" she walked upstairs, not bothering to wait for a response. Rodolphus shook his head he would never understand woman. Ever. 

Later that Night 

Rodolphus sat in the living room that night reading. A nice fire crackled merrily in the grate allowing just enough light to read by. The book was one he had found in a box in the attic when they had first arrived at the house, it was titled Moby Dick. He had to admit for a muggle book it was very interesting to read. He was interrupted from continuing by a rustling sound coming from the doorway. Looking up he saw Harry standing there with his green blanket and stuffed stag in his hands. 

" Harry what are you doing up?" he asked. He sat his book down on the table in front of him and motioned for the toddler to come over to him. 

Harry walked over to him slowly, careful to not trip over his blanket. Rodolphus picked him up and sat him down in his lap. " You want to tell me what your doing up so late?" he asked again. 

" I couldn't sleep." he said quietly. He looked down at the stuffed animal, Prongs, if he remembered what the small child called it properly. 

" Why not? Did you have a bad dream?" 

Harry didn't say anything just gave a discreet nod, still not looking up at him. 

" Can you tell me what you saw in your dream?" he asked hoping to get the small child to say something. 

" That you didn't love me anymore." Harry said quietly, finally looking up into his guardians face. 

Rodolphus started at what he heard. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had thought that he, Bellatrix and Rabastan had made it clear that they did love him. Bella spent most of the day with him. Playing with him, reading to him, letting him help her with house hold chores and telling him stories about the Wizarding world. Both he and Rabastan spent equal amounts of time playing with him and even taking him up on a broom once in a while. He had thought that there love for him was clear, but with this revelation maybe they hadn't. 

" Why don't you think that we won't love you anymore?" he asked. 

" The new baby. It will be all yours. I know that I'm not, so why would you want to play with me anymore when you can play with the new baby." 

Rodolphus stared down at his young charge. He wasn't sure what to say to him, he never thought they would have to deal with something like this. He could remember when his own brother had been born he hadn't had thoughts like Harry's, he had been glad to finally have someone to play with. 

Harry sat in silence on his guardians lap, while said man was deep in thought. He knew that he shouldn't have brought it up. He knew that when the baby came everything would be different. That Bella wouldn't have enough time for him, that Rab and Rodolph wouldn't want to play with him anymore. Why would they? They baby would be there's, he knew wasn't and that his real mommy and daddy had to go away, but that they loved him. He was brought out of his own thoughts when he felt a finger under his chin, lifting his head. 

Rodolphus forced Harry to look him straight in the eye. " Harry I want you to listen to what I have to say. Listen very carefully." he said very seriously. " No matter what happens we will always love you. This new baby does not change that and never will. You are our son now. Mine and Bella's and we love you like our own. We will treat you the same then as we do now. Do you understand?" 

Harry nodded a small smile playing on his lips. Then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. " If you think of me as your son does that mean you're my daddy now?" 

Rodolphus smiled slightly. " Yes it does," he said without any hesitation. " And Bellatrix is your mommy and Rabastan is you uncle." 

A wide smile crossed Harry's face. He jumped up and wrapped his small arms around Rodolphus' neck. " I love you Daddy." he whispered. 

Rodolphus smiled. He found himself growing more in love with the young boy more every second. " I love you too. Son." 

Harry settled back down into his lap, allowing Rodolph to go back to his book. After an hour of silence, with nothing but the rustling of pages being turned, Harry drifted off to sleep, content in the knowledge that he was loved and always would be. 

Nine Days Later 

" RODOLPHUS AGUSTUS LESTRANGE. IF YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THOUCHING ME AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU." 

Rodolphus winced at his wife's threat. He, his brother and Harry were currently in the waiting room at the local hospital. Bellatrix had hone into labor five hours ago and had been threatening her husband with everything from never allowing him to touch her again to making sure he never saw his family jewels again. 

At the current time he was pacing nervously while Rabastan and Harry, who was sitting in his lap, watched the TV. Said adult thought that it was an amazing invention and swore to himself that they would have get one. Everyday he learned something new about muggles that just made him wonder why the Dark Lord hated them so much to begin with. 

The doors to the birthing center opened as a nurse poked her head out. 

"Mr. Lestrange do you want to come in to watch the birth of your child?" she asked, smiling at the small family. 

Rodolphus looked back at his brother and son, both gave encouraging smiles and nods. He turned back to the nurse. " Yes I would." 

" Okay then lets get you into some scrubs, your wife's almost ready." she opened the door wider for him and he followed her in. 

" Soon Harry your going to have a new baby bother or sister." Rabastan said to the boy in his lap. 

" Will they be able to play with me when we get home?" Harry asked the thought of having a baby around the house having grown on him over the past few days. 

Rabastan chuckled, " No Harry. The baby won't be able to play with you for a while. It's going to be your job to watch for this baby. It will look to you for guidance you know. It's going to be your job to protect it." 

Harry nodded vigorously, his slightly long hair flying into his face. " I will Uncle Rabastan. I will." 

" Okay Harry. That's good. Now lets finish watching the movie." 

Harry settled back into his uncle's chest and continued to watch the movie. He felt someone watching him and looked around. His eyes finally landed on a young woman standing by the nurses station. She couldn't have been much younger then his uncle, three four years at most. There was nothing particularly special about her, she could have been visiting family but something about her just bugged him. She saw him looking at her and turned around and walked away. Harry decided to ignore it, besides she hadn't been hurting him. 

Three hours later Rodolphus came back out. Rabastan stood up, Harry sitting on his hip. 

" How'd it go Rodolph?" he asked his brother. 

Rodolphus smiled at them, " Fine there putting her into a room right now. We'll be able to go see her and the baby soon."  
" Are you going to tell us if it's a boy or a girl?" 

Rodolphus shook his head. " Bella wants to tell you both herself." He walked over and pulled Harry into his arms. " Are you excited about meeting the new baby?" 

" Yes Daddy. I'll always watch for it. I promise." 

Rodolphus smiled and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. " I'm glad Harry. Now I don't have to worry." 

They only had to wait 20 minutes before the nurse from earlier came out and led them to Bellatrix's room. They opened the door and walked in. Bellatrix was sitting up in bed, in her hands lay a bundle wrapped up in a pink blanket. Both Harry and Rabastan knew what that meant. She looked over at the three of them and smiled a tired smile. 

Harry walked over to his mom and the new baby. She shifted slightly so he could have a better look at the small face that was showing. Her eyes were open and they were as startling blue, just like his mommy's were. He could also see wisps of black hair, also like his mommy. Even at the young age of two he could tell that it would be hard for someone to tell they were anything but brother and sister. 

" Say hello to your new baby sister Harry." Bellatrix, exhaustion lacing her voice. 

" What's her name?" He asked as he was lifted up and placed on the bed. 

" Her name is Elladora Lillian Lestrange. Do you like it?" she asked, a smile spread across her face. 

Harry nodded. " I love it." 

She laughed. " I'm glad. I love it too." 

She handed Elladora to Rodolphus giving the proud father a chance to hold his daughter. She held her hands out for Harry, who immediately went into them, and gave him a hug and placed a gentle kiss over his scar. 

The family was interrupted by the door opening allowing a nurse to come in with a hospital issued bassinet. " Sorry to interrupt, I'm just here to teach you how to feed and to get the information for the birth certificate. Are you going to bottle feed or breast feed?" she asked. 

" Breast feed." Bellatrix answered. 

The nurse smiled apparently happy by the answer. " Good. I think its wonderful when mothers choose to do that, it's a wonderful chance for mother and baby to bond." 

" I'll just take Harry to get a snack down in the cafeteria. You stay Rodolphus. we'll be back later." He lifted Harry off the bed and led him out of the room. 

Cafeteria ++ 

10 minutes later Harry and Rabastan were sitting in the cafeteria eating the surprisingly good food. Rabastan was eating a cheeseburger while his nephew was munching away on a tuna sandwich. He felt someone looking at him, the feeling making the hair on his neck stand on end. He looked around and saw a young woman looking at him, unbeknownst to him the same one Harry noticed earlier. She had long waist length pale blonde hair and striking bright blue eyes. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short either, standing at about 5'5. The top of her head would probably only come up to his shoulder. 

" Harry I want you to stay here alright I'm going to go refill my drink." he said. 

Harry nodded absentmindedly, to interested in the TV. hanging from the wall. Fine with the knowledge that the boy wasn't going anywhere and that he had his wand in a holster in his sleeve. He walked over to where the woman was standing, which happen to by the pop machine. 

" Excuse me Ms. Could you tell me why you keep looking at me?" he asked with feigned politeness. 

The woman just raised an eyebrow. " Just wondering what a wanted Death Eater is doing here with the Boy-Who-Lived?" she asked with a smile. 

Rabastan eyes widened at her statement. This woman obviously knew who he was and who Harry was if the second name was anything to go by. But what did she want. He knew she wasn't from the British Ministry, the lack of an accent proof enough. She could be from the American Ministry, but why was she alone? Where were the other Aurors? 

" What do you want?" he asked, not beating around the bush. If she was here to arrest him and the rest of his family and to take Harry away from them, then he wanted to. He wanted to be able to warn his brother and give them a chance to get away. 

" I want to know what your really doing with Harry Potter?" she told him bluntly. " What I've heard from the ministry and what I've seen here today are completely different. I want the truth." 

Rabastan was taken aback at her bluntness. At least he knew now that she worked for the Ministry and that she wasn't going to turn them in. Yet. 

" I'll tell you. Come sit with us and I'll explain everything. But know this if I even think your going to try anything you'll be dead before you hit the ground. Muggles be damned." Rabastan threatened. 

She smiled at him. " I'll agree to that." 

He led her back to table, where Harry was just finishing his sandwich. He looked at them both, though Rabastan noticed that his eyes lingered on the woman next to him. 

Both adults sat down across from each other, Rabastan next to Harry and the mysterious woman across from them. 

" Are you going to tell us your name? Or are you going to just leave of curious?" He asked her with a hint of annoyance lacing his voice. 

" My name is Sarah Michaels. I'm in training to become an Auror. I live in town and I've seen you and your family walking around the past eight months or so. I recognized you from your wanted poster. I didn't turn you in right away because something about you just didn't match up to what I'd been told. So I decided to wait and watch." she finished her tale. " Now tell me yours." 

Rabastan complied. He explained about what had happened Halloween two years ago and what had happened since then. He found her to be a good listener and good at adding her own two cents about certain events that had happened. 

" You should know Mr. Lestrange that the Ministry is going to be sending trained Aurors to this area to look for you and your family. I could get kicked out of the Acadamy for warning you but I may have just met you but I feel like I can trust you. I know that Harry is safe with you and your family. I would leave town and soon, the next three or four days at most." Sarah explained. 

She stood up, followed by Rabastan. " Thank you for warning me. Do you mind me asking why you are doing this? I mean wouldn't it be better for your career to turn my brother, sister-in-law and I in?" he asked. 

Sarah shrugged. " Probably but I never really cared about all of that. Well I should leave. I've been keeping you away from your family for long enough. It was nice to finally meet you." she turned to walk away. 

Rabastan seemed to have a quick internal struggle before calling out. " Sarah wait." Sarah turned around at her name being called. 

" Yes?" 

" I think that you should explain what's going on to Rodolphus and Bellatrix. They would take you more seriously then myself." 

Sarah couldn't help but agree with the man. " Alright. I'll do it." 

Rabastan smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and led him and Sarah to Bellatrix's room. 45 minutes later, two arguments and some bruises, Rodolphus and Bellatrix agreed that they should leave for another safe house, preferably in another country on another continent. 

" How about moving to Italy. We own a large cottage up north, if I remember correctly." Rodolphus said. 

" That could work." Bellatrix agreed. Rabastan nodded his acceptance. Harry had nodded off on the small couch that sat in the corner of the room and Sarah stood off to the side. 

" I should be going now. I'm sorry for springing this on you at such a bad time. I wish you luck and hope you can live peacefully without ministry interference." she said before turning and walking out the door. 

Rabastan stared after her. He didn't' know why but in the short two hours he had known her he had to admit that there was something about her that he was going to miss. He turned to his brother and saw a knowing smirk spread across his face. 

" Go and talk to her Rab. This might be your only chance." Rodolphus said to his baby brother. 

Rabastan grinned widely at him and tore out of the room, hoping to catch Sarah before she left. She was just reaching the elevators once he caught up with her. She raised an eyebrow at his slightly disheveled appearance, considering he hadn't run that far. 

" Can I help you with something Mr. Lestrange?" she asked politely. 

" Rabastan. My name is Rabastan not Mr. Lestrange." he panted out, in an attempt to catch his breath. 

She smiled at him. " Alright Rabastan," she emphasized his name. " What can I do for you." 

" Do you want to go out for coffee?" he asked nervously. 

Sarah's eyes widened slightly. " What?" 

" Coffee. Do you want to go out for coffee? If you don't drink coffee then how about lunch. There's a nice diner a few blocks down we could go too."

She saw the hopeful look in his face and couldn't help but feel drawn to him. She nodded a small smile gracing her lips. 

" I would love too." 

They both smiled at each other and walked out of the hospital. Both could tell that there lives were going to change. For the better too. 


	3. 14 Years Later

I'M BACK. Sorry for the long wait everyone but I've been really busy these past few weeks because my brother came back from over seas( three guesses where.) but now I'm back and ready for action. 

Alright people here is the third chapter for the story. I'm sure that some of you thought that Sarah was a little Mary Sue and I'm sorry if it came out that way. I really wanted to make her as original as possible and I will be adding some information about her at the end of the chapter so you can under stand why she is in the story to begin with. 

So again here is the third chapter to Harry Potter or Harry Lestrange. 

One more thing I will have chapter nine of Harry Potter and the Second Chance out with in the next two or three days because I'm going out of town for a week so I don't think I'll be updating then, not that I update regularly anyway, but that's beside the point. If you haven't read my other story please do so, it would be much appreciated. 

Now that I'm done rambling . . . . 

ON WITH THE STORY 

_ 14 Years Later, England Countryside _

" But Mom why can't we go? It's only for a couple of hours. We haven't been to a game since we lived in the States before. Besides it's the quarter finals, England vs. Canada. Please Mom just this once. Please." A now 14 year old Elladora whined to her mom, as she went about the kitchen preparing dinner. She was now a tall, slender young woman. She looked just like Bellatrix had at that age. With her straight black hair reaching her lower back and her piercing deep blue eyes, she pulled all attention to her the minute she walked into a room. 

Harry sat on a bar stool at the counter, next to his dad and cousin, watching the progressing argument between his younger sister and mom. He had to admit he found it extremely amusing to see his sister battle it out with there mother, who usually gave in at the end. 

Finally Bellatrix rounded on her daughter. " If I say yes will you go set the table for dinner. Your uncle and aunt are going to be home soon and I would like to have dinner done by then. Now go." 

Harry chuckled when his mom finally gave in to his sister but quickly stopped when his she leveled a cold glare at him. 

" Sorry Mom. You have to admit though, you do cave in when ever she wants something." Harry told her. 

" He has a point Bella." Rodolphus agreed, but didn't say anything more, as he too was leveled with a glare. 

" See if you get to sleep in bed tonight. You can sleep out on the couch." she told him as she started to add some spices to a large pot. She then rounded on Harry. " If you keep that up you can just stay home tomorrow and not go to the match. How does that sound?" 

" I think I'll go up to my room now. Call me when dinners ready." he called out behind, as he walked quickly out of the kitchen. 

He walked upstairs to his room and flopped onto his bed. His bedroom was painted a deep blue, with the trim done in silver. A soft, plush silver carpet covered the floor. His bed sat in the center of the wall and was the first thing you saw when you walked in the door. It was a queen sized four poster. Its hangings were a deep blue, while his sheets and blankets were alternating between black and silver. To his left were two doors one leading to an in suite bathroom and the other to a large walk in closet. The left wall was taken up by three large floor to ceiling bay windows, with a nice sized oak desk sitting in front of them. Matching cherry end tables sat on either side of his bed. Posters of bands, musicians and the most prominent orchestras in the world lined the walls. Football(US and UK) , baseball and basketball posters were scattered around the walls. A few Quidditch teams were tossed into the mix for flavor. 

His thoughts drifted to what his life had been like over the past 14 years. After leaving Iowa and moving to Italy Rabastan and Sarah had started dating. Three months later they were married and one year later they were welcoming the newest member into the family, Michael Jayden Lestrange. They had, had two more kids after that, Kara Rose Lestrange, one year later and finally Isla Mikayla Lestrange three years after that. They had moved all over the world since then. You could name a continent and he could list off at least three countries he and his family had lived in. 

Now they were back in England for the first time in almost a decade and a half. All four adults agreed that after 15 years it would be safe for them to stay in the country for a while. Harry knew that " a while" was code for less then a year. They had moved to there current place of residence in February and it was now June. Harry knew that they would be leaving soon, within the next two or three months. 

A light knocking on his door pulled him from his thoughts. 

" Come in." he called out. 

The door opened and his sister walked in, closing the door behind her. She jumped onto the bed beside him and sat Indian style next to him. 

" Mom wants you to know that dinners ready." Elladora said. 

" Thanks for telling me." 

Elladora sighed, " We're all leaving tomorrow at nine. Mom wants to get there early. She says that we all have to have Illusion Charms put on us so were not recognized." 

Harry sat up and looked her in the eyes. " Good because ever since we were spotted in France last year and everyone figured out that I was still alive every single Auror is on the look out for mom, dad and Uncle Rab. And none of us want them sent to Azkaban." 

" I know." Elladora exclaimed. " I just wish we could stay here for a while." 

" I do too sis." he stood up. " Come on lets go eat." 

Both teens walked out of the room to eat dinner. Not knowing that soon their lives were going to change. 

_ The Burrow, earlier that day_

" RON. GINNY. GET DOWN HERE. I HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU." Arthur Weasley shouted up the many flights of stairs to his two youngest kids. Pounding footsteps on the stairs told him that they were coming. 

Ron and Ginny appeared in front of him. " What do you have for us dad?" Ron asked. 

" I have five tickets to the Quidditch Cup semi-finals tomorrow for you two, Hermione, and Fred and George." 

" Really?" Ginny asked a wide smile was on her face. 

" I'm going to go owl Hermione." Ron rushed off to his room to send an owl to his girlfriend. Ginny hugged her dad and raced up the stairs after Ron. 

Arthur laughed and walked back into the kitchen. His wife Molly and fellow Order members Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table talking and drinking tea. 

It had been a great shock to everyone when they had learned that Sirius Black who had been blamed for the murders of the Potters, turned out to be innocent. After spending 10 years in Azkaban he had been given a full pardon and a hefty compensation. It happened all because Peter Pettigrew had been spotted by a witch in Dover. 

" How are you doing today Sirius?" Arthur asked, grabbing his own cup of tea. 

He smiled tiredly at the older red head. " I've been better. Ever since Harry was spotted last November down in France we've all been on high alert. We think they either took him to eastern Europe or back here to England." 

" Why would they bring him back here?" Molly asked. She seated herself next to her husband. " Wouldn't it be better for them to take him further away. To America or Japan?" 

Sirius shrugged. " That's what we all thought in the beginning to. Turns out that they took him to the states back in '81. They left less then a year latter and were off the map until that sighting last year." 

" What do you think the chances are that you'll find him before they leave the country? If there even here I mean?" Arthur questioned. 

" Pretty good I think. I just hope that whatever they've done to him can be reversed. My dear cousin," Sirius said 'dear' like it left a bad taste in his mouth. " could never go long without hurting someone or something. I just hope Harry's alright. I don't want to think about how he's been treated while staying with them."

Molly looked at him sympathetically and patted his hand. " I'm sure that what ever he has been through you can help him get over it. Lets just hope that horrible woman has a heart somewhere inside of her." 

Sirius scoffed, " I doubt it." 

Arthur decided to change the subject, " So are you two going to the game tomorrow?" 

" Yes we are. I'm going to enjoy the game, while Padfoot here goes as extra security." Remus said with a smile. 

" I may be there as security Moony but I still get to watch the game, as I'll be patrolling the stands." Sirius grinned at his long time friend. 

The four continued to talk for the rest of the day, two of them never the wiser that there lives were about to change. 

_ 8:00 am the next morning _

" HARRY JAMES LESTRANGE, IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS MINUTE YOU'LL BE LEFT HOME." Rodolphus shouted up the stairs to his oldest child. 

" I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE." was shouted back at him. 

Rodolphus smiled to himself at his sons response, the typical teenage response. He walked into the kitchen knowing that Harry would be down soon. The kitchen was a mess to say the least. Isla and Elladora were clad in red and white, signifying there support of the Canadian team. Michael and Kara were clad in blue white and red, for England obviously. All four were arguing why there chosen team was better then the other by listing off statistics. His wife, brother and sister-in-law were standing around the island discussing the match and the best way to get away on the off chance they were discovered. 

Bellatrix looked up when she heard the door open. " Is Harry on his way down?" she asked. 

" Yeah should be down in a bit." 

She nodded and got a plate ready for when he decided to show up. Fifteen minutes later Harry walked in to the chaotic kitchen. He ignored the arguing that was going on at the table and sat down at the island to eat his breakfast instead. 

Bellatrix sat a plate full of food down in front of him and placed a gentle kiss on the top of head. " Sleep well last night?" 

Harry smiled at her and nodded. " Yeah slept fine Mom." 

Bellatrix looked at him closely before nodding and returned to her conversation with Sarah and Rabastan. 

45 minutes, three arguments, a misplaced wand and two shouting matches about Quidditch teams later they were on there way to the match. 

_ The Burrow 15 minutes earlier _

" FRED GEORGE HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Arthur shouted up the stairs. 

" COMING DAD." Both of them shouted and raced down the stairs. They skidded to a stop in front of the him, both dressed in blue, red and white, fully supporting England. 

" Hurry grab some toast from your mother. We have to go catch the portkey. Hurry now everyone else is waiting." Arthur told them. 

They smiled at him and hurried into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Ron, Ginny and Hermione, who had arrived three hours earlier, were waiting by the back door for the twins, all three holding there own breakfast. They received hugs and well wishes from Mrs. Weasley and quickly made there way to the portkey point. They barely made it, all were excited for the match. None of them knew that this day would change there lives. 

Harry looked around at everything in awe. They had arrived at the camp grounds where the match was being held and immediately they were assaulted with the noise of thousands of witches and wizards. Harry hadn't even seen this many people back when he saw the USA vs. Greece game when he was 11. People were flying around in the air, chanting there national anthems and just generally being loud and rambunctious. 

" Come you guys are tent is over here." Sarah called back to them, as she was in the lead. 

'Tent' he thought to himself. He didn't know they were going to be staying here, he thought they were just going to be watching the game and then going home. 'Well this is going to be interesting.' 

There tent was located on the outskirts of a large group of Canadian supporters. Michael and Kara protested about where they were at. 

" Why can't we be over with the English supporters?" Michael asked once he was inside the tent. " I don't want to be here we all know that the Canadians are going to lose." 

" We're over here because it's less likely that the Aurors will spend a lot of time around this part of the grounds, while I know they will be over with the English supporters most of the time." Rabastan explained to his son. 

Michael shut his mouth with an audible snap, and walked over to the small kitchenette to grab a snack. 

Harry plopped down in one of the chairs and watched his family. He smiled to himself, he wished everyday could be like this. Just sitting around goofing off with each other, not running from Aurors and moving all the time, though he had to admit that moving didn't bug him so much anymore. He loved seeing new places and really didn't like staying in one place for an extended amount of time. 

It had been explained to them from the very beginning why they couldn't stay anywhere for a long time. His parents and uncle had sat him down when he turned 10 and explained what had happened that night when Voldemort attacked. He was glad they had taken him with them. None of them hid the fact that they had been Death Eaters before Voldemort's fall and all of the kids had a basic knowledge of the Dark Arts, even nine year old Isla, though none more then Harry. He had shown a natural inclination to the darker side of magic, and was as well versed in that as he was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Is was a long running joke in the family that Harry was a contradiction of himself. 

Harry stood up from his chair, suddenly feeling the urge to be outside and get some fresh air. 

" Dad I'm going to be outside for a bit. Talk to some of the other supporters. Is that okay?" he asked. 

Rodolphus looked at him, before nodding. " Yes, but please don't wander to far and stay within seeing distance of the tent." 

Harry smiled, " Thanks Dad. I will I promise." 

Harry headed toward the entrance, to the protest of the his sister and cousins. 

" Why can't we go with him?" and " It's not fair. He gets to do everything." 

He turned around and smiled at them. " I'm older then all of you. That is why I get to do everything. Besides I got to go show my support for my home team. Go Canadians." He thrust his fist up in the air. He dodged the pillow that Michael threw at his head. 

He walked out of the tent laughing all the way. Heading towards a group of teenagers around his age he introduced himself as Jay and started a conversation on the chances of Canada going to the World Cup. 

If only he knew what this trip outside would end up doing to him and his family. That finally his and his family's luck had run out. 

If he had known that he might of stayed inside the tent. 


	4. Unwanted Capture

Hey everyone I just want to say that I'm so happy with the response I've gotten for this story. I was worried that it wouldn't do very well since this topic hasn't really been written about often. Enough of that you are here to read a story not AN's so as I always say. 

ON WITH THE STORY

Sirius made his way through the throng of tents on the Canadians side of the camp site, making sure they weren't behaving to wildly. They were a lot less rowdy then England and he couldn't help but feel grateful for it. 

His thoughts drifted to his godson, Harry. It had been 15 years since he had seen him, France sighting not with standing, and he wondered what he looked like now. He would be 16 now and Sirius wondered if he would take after Lily or James. He knew he had James's hair and Lily's eyes but would he be tall and muscular like James or would he be shorter and more lithe like Lily or even a combination of the two. Other questions plagued his mind too, like would he be a book worm and care a lot about studying like Lily or would he be smart but care more about pranks and less about school like James. Did he like Quidditch or not? If he did, what position did he play, was he a chaser like James or a Seeker, or Beater or even Keeper? He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't been watching where he was going and until he had crashed into someone, sending both of them to the ground. 

" I'm so sorry kid. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Sirius stood up and held out his hand for the boy to take. " Let me help you up." 

Harry looked at the offered hand for a moment before taking it allowing himself to be pulled off the ground. 'Well this is a strange turn of events.' Harry thought. He had just been walking around when suddenly someone crashes into him sending him falling to the ground. He hears the mans apology and looks at the hand that is offered to him and after thinking for a moment finally accepts it. Harry only realized after accepting that he had crashed right into the man in charge of the search for him and his godfather. 

" It's okay. It was an accident. I'm not hurt, so its fine." Harry said, hoping this encounter didn't take to long. He had to get back and tell his parents about this, if Sirius Black was here then there chances of being discovered had just risen, dramatically. 

All conversation was stopped as a voice shouted behind him, " JAMES." Harry turned around and saw Elladora coming toward him. She had an annoyed look on her face 

She stopped beside him, ignoring Sirius. " You were supposed to be back at the tent 30 minutes ago, mom and dad are freaking out." 

Harry gave her a sheepish grin, " Sorry Dora. I was busy talking and then I was on my way back when I accidentally crashed into an Auror. I was just about to go back to the tent." 

Sirius stared at the young girl in front of him. If he hadn't known better he would have thought he was looking at a 14 year old Bellatrix Lestrange, though the more he studied her face the more he thought it could be her daughter. He knew that she had given birth to a daughter back in 82', while she stayed in the states and he was sure that this was that daughter. 

Sirius gave them a small smile, " I'm sorry again that I crashed into you. Have fun at the match." 

Harry gave a nod of his head in return and turned and started to walk away with the Bellatrix look-a-like. Sirius made a quick, split second decision and cast a Tracking Charm on Harry. That way he would be able to find the young man anywhere in England, even through wards. If this was really Bellatrix and Rodolphus's daughter, then he was only a few hours away from taking Harry away from them. Hopefully. 

With Harry 

Harry and Elladora hurried back to the tent all the while arguing about who he had bumped into. 

" You are going to tell mom and dad right. They need to know that you talked to Sirius." Elladora stated, worried about her brother and family. 

" Don't worry Dora I'm going to tell them. Lets just hope he doesn't recognize you since you look a lot like mom." Harry said. He gave her a smile. " Don't worry. If anything happens I'll take care of it. It's my job as your brother to." 

" I'm not seven years old anymore Harry. I can take care of myself." she glared at him. 

" I know but sometimes I like to help." 

They walked in companionable silence to the tent. When they got there they saw everyone was standing outside seemingly waiting for them. 

"Come on you two," Rabastan said, once they got close enough. " We're going to go to our seats now, the game starts in thirty minutes and I would rather try and beat the rush." 

10 minutes earlier, With Sirius 

Sirius made his way back to the Weasley's tent all the while deep in thought. He couldn't believe he had found his godson. After four years of being in charge of the search, he stumbles upon him at a Quidditch game. He made to the Weasley's and saw them all gathered around the small camp fire. Remus was with them, telling stories about his time at Hogwarts and the pranks he and the other Marauders had pulled, much to the Weasley twins amusement. 

Remus heard him approaching and looked up at him with a smile, slowly the look turned to worry as he saw the look on his friends face. He stood up and walked toward him. 

" Padfoot are you okay?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. " You look like you've seen a ghost." 

" I found him Moony. He's here." Sirius said dazed. He continued past Remus and sat himself down heavily on his friends vacant chair. 

" What do you mean you found him? Your not talking about . . ." Remus trailed off as he realized who Sirius was talking about. 

Sirius suddenly sprung up, looking suddenly alert. " I need to alert the rest of the Order. Especially Albus, he'll need to know and Mad-Eye. There going to be at the match." he continued to ramble on not paying attention to those around him. 

" Sirius. Sirius." Remus called his name, trying to get his attention. " SIRIUS." he finally shouted. 

" What?" he snapped, annoyed he'd been interrupted. 

" First you need to calm down. Second, are you sure it was Harry and not just someone who looked like him." Remus asked calmly, though on the inside he was just as excited as Sirius was at possibly finding one of his last links to his past again. 

" I'm positive. The girl he was with could have passed as Bellatrix at 14, she looked exactly like her. I know it was him. He may have had a slight Glamour Charm on him but I would still recognize him anywhere. I placed a tracking charm on him, after the game Kingsly and I will take some Order members and follow them home. I have to go find Kingsly. I'll see you after the game." Sirius rushed off in the sea of tents. 

" Remus did he just say he found Harry?" Arthur asked from behind. 

Remus turned around and looked at the fellow Order member, " Yeah Arthur he did. After all these years we may be closer to finding him then ever before." 

Arthur turned to his kids who were looking at them with questioning looks. " Come on you guys we should be going to the stadium. The game starts soon." he was right crowds of people were already starting to head towards the large stadium. 

( AN: I don't do large Quidditch scenes, so use your imaginations.) 

After the game, Lestrange Family Home 

" Shut up Harry." Michael told his cousin. " Just because Canada won doesn't mean you have to brag about it." 

Harry smiled at him, "You know you would be doing the same if England had won. Just because the better team won doesn't mean you have to be a sore looser about it." 

Michael growled. " I'm going to get you." he yelled and started chasing him up the path to the house. 

Elladora, Kara and Isla all looked at each other, grinned and took off after the boys intent on not being left out of the fun. 

The adults laughed at there kids' antics. 

" You would think after all these years Harry would learn to not antagonize him." Rabastan commented with a small smile, as he watched his three kids and niece pile on top of Harry. 

Bellatrix and Sarah laughed at there antics while Rodolphus rolled his eyes and walked over to separate them. They all started cracking up when the kids turned on Rodolphus and dog piled on top of him. 

CRACK. 

Everybody stopped laughing and immediately went quiet. The kids stopped moving and looked toward the road, where the sound had come from. Rodolphus stood up placing himself in front of the five children. 

" That was the sound of someone Apparating wasn't it?" Harry stated more then asked. 

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. 

A series of sharp cracks, signaling the arrival of more people, answered him. Rodolphus rounded on them and quickly pushed Kara into Michael's arms and Isla into Elladora's. 

" Harry I want you to take them up to the Manor and hide in the secret passage." Rodolphus ordered. " Don't come back out here." 

" I won't Dad. I promise." Harry ignored the tears that fell from his eyes as he watched his mom, aunt and uncle give everyone what could be there last hug and kiss good-bye. 

" Harry take good care of your sister and cousins for me. I promise everything will be okay." Bellatrix said tearfully. 

She pulled Harry into a strong hug, knowing this would probably be the last time she saw them. " I love you Harry." she whispered into his ear. " Never forget that and never doubt it. I always have and always will love you." 

" I love you too Mom." Harry said back and placed a gentle kiss on his mom's cheek. 

" STUPIFY." a voice shouted form behind them. 

Bellatrix and Rabastan both threw up a strong shield, the stunning spell bounced off and struck the ground. 

" RUN!" Rodolphus shouted and started throwing curses at the advancing Order members. 

Harry took off towards the house closely followed by Elladora and Isla and Michael and Kara. He chanced a look over his shoulder and saw that the Order had surrounded his family. He saw some of the figures break away and start running towards them. 

" Hurry up." he said to his sister and cousins. 

They rushed in through the front door. After making sure they were all in, Harry looked back and saw that half the Order was down but he also saw that his uncle or dad were down to. He smiled when he saw his mom conjure her famous fire whip and start hitting people while his aunt started casting bone breaking curses. He closed the door and cast some simple locking charms. He knew it wouldn't stop them but it would slow them down enough so they could hide. He rushed up the stairs to where everyone was waiting. 

" What is going to happen to us Harry?" asked Kara. She was scared it had been a great day so far and then suddenly they were being attacked. Her mom and dad were saying they loved her and that they would be together again. Someday. 

Harry stared at what was left of his family. They all looked scared for themselves and for there parents. 

" I don't know what is going to happen to us Kara. But first you need to follow Elladora, I have to go do something and then I'll meet you guys there." 

" Harry no." Elladora whispered harshly. " You heard what dad said we were to go and hide." 

" I know but I have to go do something first. I won't be long just a few minutes. Have I ever let you down?" he asked looking her straight in the eyes. 

Elladora nodded. " No." she pulled him into a hug. " Be safe and be quick. Come on we have to go and hide." she pulled Isla down the hall followed by Michael and Kara. Harry watched them go until they turned the corner. 

His attention was drawn away from them by the sound of splintering wood. Order members started pouring in. He did a quick head count and saw that there were 10 of them. 

" Confringo." Harry shouted, aiming his wand at the floor in front of them. The floor exploded, sending chunks of marble and Order members flying through the air. 

" Expelliarmus." an Order member cast back at him. 

Harry ducked down behind the banister. " Confringo." he shouted, popping up and aiming his wand at another Order member. 

" Stupefy." Sirius shouted at his godson. He watched Harry duck and then fire another spell at Kingsley who quickly put up a shield. 

Harry did another quick head count, out of the ten Order members that had come in, three had been thrown into a wall because of the first Blasting Curse and two more had been hit by the second Blasting Curse. 

" Diffindo." a voice behind Harry shouted. 

Harry looked behind him and saw Elladora running toward him. " What are you doing? Go back with the others." he said once she was close enough. 

She ducked down to avoid a spell sent her way and rolled the rest of the way to him. 

" You can't stop them on your own you need my help, besides Michael is watching the girls." she said. " Now lets stop hiding and take the fight to them. Alright." 

He smirked at her. " Alright." 

They looked down at the Order members, instead of the five that had been there just seconds before there were now nine, two who had been knocked down in the beginning and two they assumed came in from outside. 

" Oppungo." they both shouted. The ghostly images of three wolves jumped out of Harry's wand and a flock eight owls flew out of Elladora's wand. " Attack." they commanded. 

The owls flew around the Order members heads using there sharp talons and beaks to attack, while the wolves just started tearing at there robes. Harry and Elladora rushed down the stairs knocking out Order members as they went. Sirius, Kingsley and Tonks were the only ones left standing having spelled away the animals. They watched as the two teens descended the staircase, there wands half raised. 

Sirius took a couple steps forward and raised his hands in calming manner. " We're not here to hurt you. We're here to help. Harry your safe now, the Lestranges can't hurt you any more." 

Harry raised a delicate eyebrow. " Hurt me? They never hurt me. The only people who have ever hurt me are you and your useless Order. Reducto!" 

Sirius was blasted into the wall behind him, rendering him unconscious. Kingsley threw a Disarming spell at which he dodged. 

" You take her Elladora. I've got him." Harry told his sister. She nodded and started walking backwards drawing Tonks away from her brother and the other Order member. 

Harry and Kingsley started circling each other, each waiting for the other to make there first move. 

" How did you find us?" Harry asked. He knew the manor was well protected with various wards and charms. So he wanted to know how they were able to bypass them so easily. 

" Sirius placed a tracking charm on you at the stadium. We've been looking for you since you disappeared the night your family was attacked." he stated calmly. 

Harry growled at him. " My family didn't die that night Auror Shacklebolt. My family has been broken up tonight, because of you." Harry raised his wand. " I hope I can make you suffer tonight as much as you have made me suffer." 

So there fight began. 

Harry was throwing every curse and jinx he could think of, some bordering on dark, others that happily crossed the border. Kingsley was surprised at the curses The Boy-Who-Lived was using. Obviously the Lestranges had taught him the darker aspects of magic. He barely noticed the duel between Tonks and the Lestrange girl had escalated and she was now using the same dark spells and curses as Harry was. Both men were so caught up in there fight that they didn't notice the person walk up behind the teen, 

" Stupefy." Sirius said. Harry fell to the floor unconscious, never knowing what hit him. 

" You okay Kingsley?" Sirius asked his friend. 

Kingsley nodded, " Yeah. Your godson is a good dueler. Despite using some pretty dark curses." 

" I saw. I just hope that what ever my cousin and her lovely husband have done to him can be fixed or at least he can move past them." 

Kingsley was stopped from responding by the sound of a body hitting the floor. They looked over and saw Tonks standing up from checking Elladora over. 

" Damn she's good." Tonks walked over to her fellow Auror and cousin. " I thought she had me a couple times. What are we going to do with these two and where are the other three kids?" 

" I don't know but we have to go find them. Tonks I want you to take these two too Hogwarts. Have them checked over for abuse. Physical and Sexual. And have Poppy check Harry for curses and potions that could be used to control him. Alert Dumbledore and have send some members over here to get the injured. I think for now they will be okay." Sirius said. " Come on Kingsley I want to find the other three." 

Tonks watched the two men make there way up the stairs to find the other three Lestrange children. She conjured two stretchers and levitated both unconscious teens on to them. She walked out of the house, a stretcher floating on either side of her. Holding on to the Phoenix pendant every Order member had, she whispered 'Hogwarts' and grabbed hold of both stretchers before they were whisked away to Hogwarts. 

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WASN'T CURSED!" Sirius shouted at Poppy. He had just been told that Harry hadn't been under any spells or ingested any potions that would have allowed him to be controlled. 

She glared at him. " Mr. Black if you can not keep your voice down while you are in here I will kick you lout and you will not be allowed to return here until Mr. Potter is released. Understood?" 

Sirius nodded, his head bowed in embarrassment. 

" Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Poppy said, with a pointed look at Sirius. " I was unable to find any spells, charms, hexes, jinxes or curses on Harry, nor was I able to find any traces of any potions that would have allowed them to control him. He is completely clean. There are also no signs of abuse, physical or otherwise." 

" How have they been able to keep him with them, if they hadn't been able to control him?" Sirius asked, glad to here that his godson hadn't been abused. He turned around to face his best friend Remus. 

" I don't know Padfoot. There has to be something we are missing. The only way we are going to figure this out is to wait for Harry to wake up." 

Sirius nodded in agreement, his attention solely focused on the sleeping form of his godson. Less then 24 hours had passed since the Order had stormed the Lestrange home, captured them and rescued the Boy-Who-Lived and four Lestrange children. It had taken him and Kingsley nearly two hours to find where they were hiding but when they did all three had come quietly, though not without asking where the rest of there family was. 

" What about the other four? Were they okay also?" Remus asked Poppy. 

" All were in fine health. I did find evidence of previously broken bones in young Miss. Lestrange, but they were treated and healed properly. They appeared to be several years old. Other then that I found no evidence of physical abuse on any f the four children." she gave both men a small smile. " I will be in my office. Come and get me if Mr. Potter wakes up." She turned and walked into her office leaving them standing alone in the middle of the room. 

" You heard her Padfoot Harry is fine. We will help him through this and he will be just fine." Remus smiled at his long time friend. 

Sirius was stopped form responding by the sound of people arguing outside the doors. 

" I don't care if he is still sleeping old man. Harry is my brother and I will see him, weather you like it or not." a female voice shouted. 

The doors burst open a few seconds later, allowing Elladora to walk in, dark blue robes flowing out behind her. Following her were Michael, Kara and Isla. All three were wearing matching robes. Behind them, looking very flustered, were Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

Sirius stepped in front of her, intending to stop her form going near Harry. 

" I would move if you want to live to see tomorrow." she whispered in a deadly clam voice that sent chills up Remus' spine. 

" I'm sorry but I can't allow you to be near Harry. Besides he is still asleep and will be staying that way for the rest of the day." Sirius told her. 

She smirked at him, showing everyone just who her parents were. " I wasn't asking. I was telling." She brushed past him and made her way to Harry's bedside. She stared at him for a few long moments, before she poked him in the ribs. " I know you're awake. Stop pretending and get up. Now." 

Harry's only response was to roll over onto his side, so he was facing away from her. 

She leveled a glare at him that would give Snape a run for his money. " Quit pretending or I'm going to tell dad the truth about what happened to his Firebolt." 

Harry opened his eyes and sat up facing Elladora. " You wouldn't dare." he whispered, a trace of a threat in his words. 

" Yes I would." she whispered back. 

They stared at each other, neither backing down from the silent challenge. Finally Elladora blinked and launched herself into his arms. 

" I'm glad you're alright. When I woke up I was told I wasn't allowed to see you and neither were the others. You've been asleep for almost a whole day. Finally we just walked out of the room we've been confined to and found our way down here. Dumbledore and McGonagall tried to stop but I just told them what I thought of there rules and demanded to see you." 

He sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, ignoring the protests from his godfather. " Any of you got some clothes for me?" 

Michael produced a set of robes from the bag he was carrying and gave them to him. " I got them from your room back at the Manor." 

Harry smiled at him and ruffled his hair, much to Michael's annoyance. " Thanks Michael and there my favorite pair to." 

He closed the curtain around his bed and quickly changed. When he reemerged, he looked every bit of the dark wizard he was. His robes were black, with emerald green stitching on the hems, his black hair hung around is pale face like a dark halo. He hugged everyone and made sure Kara and Isla were alright before turning and facing the adults standing a few feet from him and his family. 

Dumbledore stepped forward. " Mr. Potter, I'm Albus Dumbledore and you're in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Beside me is Minerva McGonagall and those two men are Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. We've been looking for you for a very long time, ever since you were taken form your home by the Lestranges the night of the attack. We are not here to harm you, we're here to help you." 

Harry just stared at him. " Thanks but we don't need your help. Just tell us where our parents are and we will get out of your way and forget this ever happened." 

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave. The Lestranges are being kept in Ministry holding cells until a trial date is set. They are facing life in Azkaban or the Dementors Kiss for there past crimes." Dumbldore said, coming closer to the group then they wanted. 

" Azkaban?" Elladora asked incredulously. " My parents haven't done anything wrong in a long time. They may have been Death Eaters but they gave that up a long time ago. I promise you that if they come to any harm while in Ministry custody Voldemort will be the least of your problems." 

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. " What will happen to us? If our parents our in Ministry custody, then where will we stay?" 

" You will be staying with Sirius as he is your legal guardian, while Elladora will go live with Andromeda Tonks, as she is Bellatrix's sister. As for Michael, Kara and Isla, they will become wards of the Ministry until more permanent homes can be found." Dumbledore said in a gentle voice. 

" Your going to split us up?" Harry exclaimed. " I don't think so old man. I promised my mother and aunt that I would look after them and I will. Nothing and I repeat nothing you do or say will stop me." by the end of his rant his voice had taken on a dangerous quality. 

" Mr. Potter I'm afraid you do not have a choice." Dumbledore's voice taking on an edge of its own. " As a minor you not allowed to choose. Say your good-byes now, Andromeda will be here in an hour and a ministry official will be here thirty minutes to come and get you." 

" I don't think so Headmaster. They will be coming with me. All five of them." a silky voice said from behind them. 

The adults all turned around and saw who had spoken. There in the doorway stood. 

Cliffhanger. 

I AM SO SORRY. I don't know why it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. I have just had so much going on in my life. I left school, went back and started tennis. Also I became an aunt. My nephew was born on the 7th of this month and he is simply adorable. He is so cute. But now that my life has kind of clamed down a bit and I have gotten my muse back I will hopefully be updating with a little more frequency. 

Also for those of you who want to know about Second Chance that will be updated by the end of the week I'm just trying to get the chapter to flow right and have been having some difficulties. SO don't give up and just hang on I will not abandon any of my stories. They will always get done no matter how long it takes. 


	5. Blood Adoption Ritual

Hello everyone. I love the response I got for the last chapters ending. Let me just say I loved your guesses but only a few of you got it right. Well to keep you all from coming at me with pitchforks and flaming torches.

Here is Chapter five.

* * *

Last time

" _Your going to split us up?" Harry exclaimed. " I don't think so old man. I promised my mother and aunt that I would look after them and I will. Nothing and I repeat nothing you do or say will stop me." by the end of his rant his voice had taken on a dangerous quality._

" _Mr. Potter I'm afraid you do not have a choice." Dumbledore's voice taking on an edge of its own. " As a minor you not allowed to choose. Say your good-byes now, Andromeda will be here in an hour and a ministry official will be here thirty minutes to come and get you."_

" _I don't think so Headmaster. They will be coming with me. All five of them." a silky voice said from behind them._

_The adults all turned around and saw who had spoken. There in the doorway stood._

* * *

_Now_

" You!" Sirius exclaimed.

Narcissa Malfoy walked in to the Hospital Wing, her elegant robes flowing behind her. She stopped in front of the group and raised a delicate eyebrow in response to Sirius's outburst.

" Yes dear cousin, me." she gave him a small sneer before turning her attention to the Headmaster. " Now Dumbledore, if you would kindly move out of my way. I believe it is time I meet my nieces and nephews." She side stepped him and walked over to Harry and the rest of them, stopping just a few feet from them.

Harry stared at her, wondering why she looked so familiar. His mom had no pictures of her family, so they had to rely on descriptions of what they looked like to tell who was who. He knew the minute she walked in that this was his aunt, Narcissa Malfoy. But he still couldn't shake the feeling he had meet her before.

" It has been a long time since I last saw you Harry. Or you Elladora." a small smile appeared on her face.

" You've met us before?" Kara asked, wondering why she didn't remember it.

Narcissa nodded. " Yes, but before you and Isla were born. Michael was only a few days old then. Bellatrix had sent a letter to me, it was short and to the point. She needed my help with something and had asked me to come. You were in Finland at that time. Looking back now, I'm glad I helped Bellatrix with what she needed and in turn Sarah as well."

Harry's eyes widened in recognition. " Aunt Ci?" he questioned in a whisper.

Her eyes widened slightly. " That's correct Harry. Though I admit I'm surprised you remember that, you were only three the last time I saw you." In a rare show of public affection, she pulled each of them into a brief but loving hug.

Sirius, who had been standing behind them shocked at what was going on, finally found his voice. " What are you doing here Narcissa?" he asked, anger leaking into his voice.

" I am here to take my nieces and nephews home. Until things with there parents are sorted out they will be staying with me, as I am there legal guardian." she told them.

" Legal guardian? You are not Harry's legal guardian. I am. Lily and James made me his godfather incase anything were to happen to them, now its time I take up that responsibility."

" Sorry to disappoint you cousin but I was made his legal guardian 13 years ago. Sometimes having been married to a Malfoy can have its advantages." she turned her attention back to the kids. " Do you have any belongings here or are they still at your Manor?"

" Everything is still at the Manor. They never gave us a chance to get any of our things." Michael explained, while giving Sirius a dirty look.

" I see." she glared at Dumbledore and McGonagall. " Well then we should be going. We will get your things tomorrow. I would like to take you home and let you get situated and meet your cousin, Draco." Narcissa told them.

" You will not be taking them anywhere." Sirius growled, stepping closer to her. " I don't care what you do with the rest of them but Harry is my godson and he is my responsibility and you will not be taking him."

" I don't think so Sirius. Bellatrix and Rodolphus made me his legal guardian and there is nothing you can do about it. I am his closest living relative not you, so if you don't mind I think it is time I get them home." she growled right back. " Come on you five, we're leaving."

She walked past them, but stopped when she got beside Dumbledore. " I would like there wands back." she held out her hand to him.

Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out four wands and handed them over. She took them and passed them back to Harry, who gave the wands to their respective owners.

" Oh and Sirius if you want to know why I'm his closest living relative then you should look at his birth certificate and have Snape do a paternity test. You will be surprised at what you find." Narcissa called back over her shoulder as she left the hospital wing.

Sirius watched as the kids followed after her, with Harry being the last. Harry stopped and turned his head, his gave locking with Sirius'. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry turned around and walked out the door.

_Entrance Hall_

" Where are we going Aunt Narcissa?" Michael asked, curious as to why they had stopped in what he assumed was the main entrance into the school.

" We are waiting for a friend of mine, who is going to allow us to use his fireplace to Floo." she answered. She looked towards a set of stairs that led down. Harry assumed they led to the dungeons.

The sound of someone coming up the stairs alerted them that Narcissa's friend was about to make an appearance. A man dressed entirely in black walked across the hall towards them. Harry was sure had been a bat in a former life because the resemblance was uncanny.

" Narcissa." he stated in a soft, silky voice, that had a bit of an edge to it.

" Severus." she replied. " Thank you again for letting us use your office to Floo home. I had not been looking forward to using the one in the Three Broomsticks."

Severus bowed his head slightly. " It is not a problem at all Narcissa. I am wondering just one thing though. Why did I just get a Floo call from Albus saying I needed to brew a Paternity Potion for him?"

" He asked you to brew that because he doesn't seem to able to grasp the obvious and neither can my cousin apparently."

Severus smirked. " I always knew Black got the short end of the stick when it came to intelligence."

Narcissa laughed a little. Harry smiled when he heard his aunt laugh, it was soft and gentle. He thought back to the last time he heard it.

_Flashback _

_Harry sat on the couch, watching his aunt Sarah talk with the pretty blond lady who his mommy told him was his aunt Narcissa. He looked over to where his sister Elladora and new baby cousin Michael were napping. He got up and walked down the hall to the music room. Even at three he could appreciate the special quality that the room held. It had been his favorite room since they moved here._

_The room held books on famous composers, different genres of music and famous bands and orchestras. A saxophone, flute, violin and guitar sat on stands along one wall. But his favorite part of the room was the piano that sat facing the windows. He walked over and sat down on the bench. He opened the childrens music book in front of him and flipped to the song he had been playing the day before. He started playing, being careful to not make many mistakes and always going on if he did. He was so caught up he didn't hear the door close behind him or the footsteps of someone walking over to him, until that person sat down. Harry finished the song and looked to his left and saw his aunt Narcissa._

" _That was beautiful Harry. You played wonderfully." she told him with a small smile._

_He smiled back at her shyly. " Thank you Aunt Ci."_

" _Your very welcome." she laughed softly at him, as he blushed. " Lunch is ready your mother wants you in the kitchen."_

" _Okay." he threw his small arms around her neck and gave her a small kiss on the check. He ran out of the room and Narcissa just stared after him. She realized then why her oldest sister had wanted her to come down here and she was glad she agreed to help. Somehow she knew he was going to change her family for the better._

_End Flashback_

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Elladora looking at him, a hint of worry in her eyes. " You okay? You were spacing out there for a minute."

He looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him, all with a degree of worry in there eyes. Well except Severus, he just looked annoyed.

" I'm fine. Just thinking about something." he said, giving everyone a small smile.

" We should probably be taking our leave now Severus." Narcissa said, glancing back at Harry one last time.

" Of course. Follow me and try to keep up. It's easy to get lost in the dungeons if you don't know your way around." he said as a warning before walking off with Narcissa next to him.

Harry followed last, making sure Isla and Kara didn't stray away from them. He knew he didn't have to worry about Elladora of Michael as they were talking quietly and were following Severus and there aunt closely.

It was a five minute walk to Severus' office. Harry took a chance to look around, not to be nosy just because he was curious. The room was done in deep midnight blues and all the furniture was a dark wood he couldn't identify.

Severus removed a jar from the mantle and held it out for Narcissa to take a pinch of.

" You do know how to use the Floo network don't you?" she asked them.

All five nodded.

" Good. All you need to do is call out Malfoy Manor and you will appear in the Lounge. When we get there you will be able to meet your cousin Draco. He is Harry's age. You all should get along fine." she tossed in her Floo powder, called out, " Malfoy Manor." and disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

" Isla you go next." Harry instructed, already deciding he would go last.

Isla nodded and grabbed a bit of the powder. " Thank you sir." she said politely. Severus inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement. She stepped in to the grate and called out Malfoy Manor and she too disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Kara, Elladora and Michael followed all saying there thanks to Severus before stepping into the fire and disappearing.

" Thank you for allowing us to use your office to Floo home, Professor Snape." Harry said politely. " I'm sure you have a very busy day ahead of you if you are to make that potion for Dumbledore." he didn't even try to hide his anger for the Headmaster. " Again thank you for letting us use your office."

Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the grate and called out " Malfoy Manor." before he too disappeared in a swirl of green flames.

Severus stared after him. The son of his most hated rival, James Potter, actually had some manners._ ' Maybe being raised by the Lestranges' did him some good' _he thought before turning his attention to the letter he had received from the Headmaster.

_Malfoy Manor_

Harry stepped gracefully out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, suddenly glad his mom had made them all learn to Floo without so much as stumbling. He spelled away the soot that covered his robes and looked around at his new home.

' _If this is what the lounge looks like, then what about the rest of the house.' _he thought as he looked around the room in awe. He knew that his family was rich but what he saw around him went beyond anything he had ever grown up with.

Narcissa was waiting for him to finish looking around.

" Harry, I just finished calling my son down so everybody could meet." Narcissa said kindly, giving him a soft and warm smile.

" Thank you Aunt Ci. My mom has told a lot about you and your sister and your families. I am excited to finally meet some of them."

" I'm glad that Draco finally gets to meet you as well and that I get to meet Kara and Isla for the first time." she told him. " Now come, we will be meeting in the Family room. Draco should be there in few moments."

She led him out of the room and out into the Entrance Hall. Harry looked around in awe, everything around him was done in blues and beiges. The floor was white marble as were the walls. Portraits lined both sides of the large room and small tables were set about every six feet.

They entered the family room and he saw that Elladora, Michael, Kara and Isla were already there. They all sat on a couch and were all looking around in awe.

" Your cousin should be down in a few moments. While we wait would you like some tea?" Narcissa asked.

They all nodded.

" Dobby." she called out. A sharp crack announced the arrival of a house elf.

" Yes Mistress Narcissa?" he asked.

" Would you bring us some tea and an extra one for Draco in case he wants it." she instructed.

Dobby bowed low before disappearing with the same sharp crack he had appeared with. A few seconds later Dobby reappeared laden down with a tray full of tea cups and cookies he set it down on the table between the couch and two chairs.

The sound of footsteps outside the door announced that Draco Malfoy had arrived. He walked in and gave them a curious look before going over and sitting down in one of the two chairs.

" Draco I want you to meet your cousins." she said with a small smile.

Draco looked over at his mother. " Is this why you were called away this afternoon?"

Narcissa nodded. " Yes it is. Your aunt Bellatrix was captured last night along with your uncle Rodolphus, his brother and his wife. I had to go to Hogwarts and get them before Dumbledore did something stupid."

Draco sneered when he heard that and grabbed one of the tea cups.

Narcissa looked between the group sitting on the couch and her son and decided to let them introduce themselves. She picked up her tea and stood. " I think I will let you introduce yourselves. I'll be in my office if you need me. When your done have Dobby alert me and I will show you too your rooms." she gave them all a smile and walked out closing the door behind her.

They sat around in silence for a few moments before Draco finally broke it.

" Since you know my name and I don't know any of yours, will you tell me so we don't sit in silence any longer." he said.

Michael spoke first. " I'm Michael and that's my sister Kara and my other sister Isla." He pointed to each in turn. Kara gave him a small smile, while Isla grinned at him.

Draco couldn't help but smile back. He turned his gave to the last two. Both were looking at him with a hint of suspicion but also curiosity.

" What about you two what are your names?"

" I'm Elladora Lillian Lestrange and this is my brother Ha . . ." she was interrupted by Harry.

" I got it Dora." Harry told her quietly. " I'm Harry James Lestrange formerly Potter."

Draco gaped at him. " You're the Harry Potter! The Boy Who Lived. How did you end up a Lestrange?"

Harry glared at him. " I'd rather not talk about it."

Draco shrugged, realizing that he shouldn't push him. " So why are you staying here? I know my mother said your parents were captured but why with us and not with Dumbledore?"

" We really didn't have a say in who we were going to stay with. Dumbledore was going to split us up but your mom came just in time and told Dumbledore she was our legal guardian and brought us here." Michael explained.

" Better here then with Dumbledore." Draco commented. " Dobby." he called, startling Isla who hadn't been paying to much attention.

CRACK.

" Yes Master Draco. What can Dobby dos for you?" he asked.

" Will you go and get my mother. Tell here we are ready for her." he said.

Dobby bowed and disappeared. They waited for a few moments before Narcissa made a reappearance.

" Are you ready to see your rooms?" she asked, a small smile playing across her lips.

" Yes Aunt Narcissa." Isla said. She hopped off the couch and walked over to her. Narcissa grabbed her hand and led the group up the stairs.

The Lestrange's looked around at everything in awe. The walls were covered with paintings and tapestries. The floors were covered in soft plush, red carpet.

" I'm sorry that you have to stay in guest rooms, but tomorrow we will go to your home and we'll gather all of your belongings. You can redecorate your rooms anyway you want to." she told them. " I want you to feel at home here. Like this isn't a temporary thing but more permanent. Well here we are. Harry this is your room."

She opened the first door on the right side of the hall. Harry stepped in and had to force his jaw from dropping. The room was huge. The floor was hardwood and looked like it was made out of oak. The bed sat to the left of the door and had bedside tables sitting on either side of it. All were made out of redwood. The blankets and pillows were pitch black with gold stitching. Directly in front of him was a sitting area. A large grey marble fire place sat in the middle of the wall, with a black area rug on the floor. Large windows sat on either side of the fireplace, with cushioned benches in front of them. A low glass coffee table sat in front of it, surrounding it was a three person black leather couch and a matching chair. A slight alcove held a large desk and matching chair. These too were made out of redwood. Two of the three walls had windows. The right wall was dominated by two large wooden doors he assumed led to a closet and a bathroom. A large redwood dresser sat in the corner on the same wall. A large wall to ceiling bookcase took up the rest of the available wall space to the right of him.

" Do you like it?" Narcissa asked. " I know its not much but I figure after we get your things you can redecorate anyway you like."

" It's fine Aunt Ci. Thank you for doing all of this." Harry looked at her with a smile, sincerity showing in his eyes.

" Let me show the rest of you to your rooms then you can go explore until dinner." Narcissa led the other four out of the room until only Draco and Harry were left.

" What is Hogwarts like?" Harry asked suddenly.

Draco walked further into the room and sat down on the chair while Harry flopped down on the couch.

" Hogwarts is like . . ."

_At Hogwarts_

" How long until the potion is done?" Sirius asked impatiently, watching Snape stand over a cauldron stirring it slowly.

Severus straightened up and leveled a glare at him. " It'll be a few more minutes Black. You have to have patients when it comes to potions. You should really get some."

Sirius was about to retort, but was stopped by Remus.

" Not now Sirius. I think it is more important to figure out what Narcissa meant then for you two too argue with each other."

" Remus is right Sirius," Dumbledore stated. " If we are going to get Harry back we need to let Severus do his job."

Severus inclined his head but didn't say anything, deciding to remain quiet.

" Do you have Potter's blood?" he asked.

Dumbledore produced a small vile containing a small amount of Harry's blood. He handed it to Severus before stepping back to stand next to Sirius and Remus.

Severus placed a piece of parchment on the table next to the cauldron. He took a ladle and poured some of the potion down onto the parchment. The paper glowed yellow for a moment before going back to its original color. He pulled the stopper out of the vile containing the blood and poured it onto the parchment. The other three men stepped forward and started at the parchment, waiting for words to appear.

Words slowly started to form on the parchment. _Harry James Potter Lestrange _took up the middle of the parchment.

" That can't be right!" Sirius exclaimed. " His last name can't be Lestrange. It has to be a mistake."

" I promise you Black I don't make mistakes." Severus said quietly.

" Sirius just wait. The potion hasn't had time to run its course yet." Remus admonished.

They all stared at the parchment as two lines appeared above Harry's name and went to the left and right. _James Albert Potter _appeared on the left line and _Lily Marie Evans Potter _took up the right line. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow they would be able to get Harry away from Narcissa. Severus just continued to watch the parchment, seemingly waiting for something else to happen.

He wasn't disappointed.

A line came down from both James's name and Lily's names each and connected to the main ones. The three other men watched with varying degrees of shock and horror as the names _Rodolphus Augustus Lestrange _and _Bellatrix Violetta Lestrange_.

" How is that possible?" Sirius sat down in a chair. " How can that potion show them as his parents? James and Lily are his parents not them!"

Dumbledore placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. " There must be a reasonable explanation as to why there names show up with this potion." He looked to Severus. " Is there a potion that could show these kinds of results."

" Yes actually there is Headmaster. I know of only one potion that can cause these results. The Blood Adoption potion."

Sirius shot out of his chair. " What! That potion is illegal. Why would they do something like that?"

" Severus perhaps you can explain what that potion does. I'm afraid that I seem to drawing a blank." Dumbledore asked, a small frown on his face.

" The Blood Adoption potion is more a ritual then anything else. It involves both a potion and a spell. The spell is just make sure the potion makes the change permanent. The potion itself is illegal because as the name suggests it involves blood which, in the eyes of the Ministry at least, makes it blood magic.

" But what is it that the potion does that causes these results?" asked Remus.

" The ritual literally makes the adopting parents the child's parents by blood. Depending on how powerful the parents are the child's physical appearance could change to. There names will also show up on the child's birth certificate. Even though it is illegal to perform it will be legally binding in the eyes of the Ministry as it appears they did this outside the country if what Narcissa said earlier has anything to do with this. "

Sirius looked at Dumbledore. " What does this mean Albus?"

" It means gentlemen, that our jobs have just become more difficult."


	6. No Longer Complete

* * *

Here is the much anticipated Chapter Six. No AN just the chapter.

Enjoy.

* * *

" Is there anyway that we can get him away from her?" Sirius asked desperately.

He was sitting in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts. An emergency Order meeting had been called and soon after all the important members were there. They all sat around the large oak desk that Dumbledore had situated himself behind.

Sirius sat directly in front of him, with Remus on his left and Tonks on his right. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in chairs off to the right side of the desk. Alice and Frank Longbottom sat on a small couch in front of one of the large windows. Moody, Kingsley, Andromeda and her husband Ted sat next to Tonks and the couple were looking coldly at the Headmaster. Minerva and Snape sat in chairs spread out around the room.

" I'm afraid Sirius, that what she did was completely legal. Narcissa has legal custody of Harry." Albus said.

" The potion Bellatrix used was illegal. That has to mean that I still have custody of him. I'm his godfather for Merlin's sake." Sirius argued.

" The potion is not illegal in Finland, which is where I assume they performed the ritual at. From what you told me and from what I heard from Narcissa myself it is safe to assume that they performed the ritual outside the country."

" Kingsley is there any progress on the Lestrange case?" Albus asked the dark skinned Auror.

Kingsley rubbed his head and sighed. " Not really. They were never convicted of being Death Eaters during You-Know-Who's first reign, so we can only hold them on suspicion of being Death Eaters. We can hold them on kidnapping though, at least we can hold Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan. Sarah Lestrange on the other hand, we can't hold any longer then a week. While she warned them of Aurors back in 82 we can't get her on aiding and abetting. She will be released in a week."

" Is there anyway we can get Harry away from Narcissa and potentially Mrs. Lestrange when she is released?" asked Sirius.

Andromeda who had kept quiet up until then decided to speak up.

" Sirius the only way to gain custody of him, besides kidnapping him, is to take Sarah Lestrange to court and contest her custody of him. As she is his next of kin, once she is released she will gain custody of not only him but Elladora and her own three children."

" I've waited 14 years to see him again. I'm not giving up now." Sirius growled out.

" Sirius while you might not be able to get custody, there might be another way. If we invite Mrs. Lestrange to join the Order then we can watch over Harry more closely and figure out what has been done to him."

" You really think that she will want to join the Order Albus." Minerva asked. " After what happened I don't think she will trust us. She will probably take those kids and flee the country before we can even ask her."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a few moments. " She won't be able to. Our laws state that all children under seventeen years old must be either home schooled or enrolled in a school. Since Mr. Potter and the Lestrange children are all under seventeen and are all citizens of England they must comply with those laws. Even if Mrs. Lestrange tries to leave the Ministry will stop her."

" What if she home schools them?" Mrs. Weasley asked. " Who knows what she would teach them."

" I could always suggest that because of there years not in a proper school they will need proper teachers and a chance to interact with children there own age." Kingsley suggested.

" You won't be able to force them into going here to Hogwarts Albus." Andromeda told him, her voice cool. " There are other schools here in England besides Hogwarts."

Minerva glared at her, " That may be Andromeda but Hogwarts certainly has the best curriculum to offer and is the preferred choice over all the others."

Andromeda stood up to face the Deputy Headmistress.

" Just because Hogwarts is the biggest most well known school in Britain doesn't automatically make it the best choice out there." she turned to look at he Headmaster. " And you Albus should have realized that after the display last night and how Harry and Elladora were able to take down a group of Aurors, including Sirius, that they are more advanced they you wish to believe. I would advise you to step carefully around Harry and his family. The Lestranges are a powerful family and still hold a lot of sway in our society. It would not be a wise move to make an enemy out of them."

" They are not his family." Sirius said angrily, jumping up out of his seat and turning on Andromeda. " I'm his family and the only family he has got left. It's because of them that I was denied the chance to raise my godson."

" You Sirius were in Azkaban up until six years ago. You of all people should know that not everyone is guilty of what they are accused of. Harry has spent fifteen years with Bellatrix and Rodolphus, they are the only family he knows. How could you want to take that away from him?"

She gave the Headmaster one last look before striding out of the office. Ted was quick to follow her, refusing to look at anyone.

Silence followed there departure and slowly the conversation started again. It was quickly decided that they would follow with Dumbledore's plan before the topic turned to Voldemort and how to deal with him.

* * *

Harry woke up at 6:00 as he did almost every morning. He took a quick shower and got dressed in the same robes he had on the day before. He made his bed and made sure that everything was back in its place.

He walked out of his room and went across the hallway to Elladora's bedroom. He knocked twice and waited for her to acknowledge him.

" Come in."

Harry opened the door and stepped in. Her room was set up the same as his except instead of in being blue hers was done in a deep maroon. Elladora was sitting on one of the benches in front of the window wrapped up in a blanket watching the sun rise. Harry walked over and sat down next to her.

" How did you sleep last night?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him and shrugged turning her gaze back to the sunrise. " I would have preferred to be in my own bed at home but I've had worse. You?"

" The same." he answered quietly.

" I miss them. I miss them a lot. I know it's only been a little over twenty-four hours but I just want to see mom and dad again." Elladora looked at him, tears silently trailing down her face.

Harry wrapped his arms around her in a hug as Elladora released all the sadness that she had been hiding away so she could appear strong. She missed her parents, her aunt and uncle. She missed how her mom would tell her stories about Hogwarts while making dinner. She missed how her dad would teach her about magic, how Uncle Rabastan would explain Quidditch and play one on one with her. She missed her Aunt Sarah and how she would spend hours telling her about muggle sports; football, baseball and basketball. Let her listen to her listen to muggle music introducing her to all sorts of bands and artists.

Harry held his sister close and let her cry into his shoulder. He hated this, he hated Dumbledore and his stupid order of the roasted turkeys. He hated what they had done to his family. He didn't cry though, he had to be strong for everyone else. He had to figure out a way to get them out of prison.

" Dora you need to calm down. Michael, Kara and Isla need us. It's our job to protect them." He lifted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. " I need my partner in crime. We need to find a way to get them out. I'm going to need your brains for this." Harry smirked widely at her. " You ready."

She smirked back at him and stood up from the bench. " Of course. Now get out so I can change."

Harry walked out and walked to Michaels door when he was interrupted by someone calling his name.

" Harry? Your up early." Draco's voice called out from the end of the hallway.

Harry turned around and waited for his cousin to catch up to him.

" What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked, he knocked twice on Michael's door before continuing on to Kara's door. He was just about to knock on the door when it opened to reveal a fully dressed Kara.

Kara smiled at him and gave Draco a small wave. " I'll go wake up Isla for you."

" Thanks Kara." he said. " Will you be able to find your way down to breakfast by yourselves?"

She nodded and walked towards Isla's room.

He turned around and walked towards Draco. " So what are you doing up so early for anyway?" he asked again.

" It's seven o'clock in the morning. My mum sent me to come get you. It's time for breakfast." Draco answered as the two made there way down to the dinning room.

" Draco, if you don't mind me asking, where is your dad?" Harry asked as they reached the last staircase.

Draco stopped walking, letting Harry continue down before he realized Draco had stopped.

" He's in Azkaban." Draco whispered. " He's been there since I was little, after Voldemort fell. He attacked a family and was put into Azkaban for it."

" I'm sorry. It must be difficult for you and your mom."

Draco walked down so they were standing together. " Some times my mother misses him, even after everything he did. I barely remember him. I miss not having a father but I don't know if I really miss him as a person, since I never got a chance to know him."

" Sorry. I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

Draco gave him a small smile and continued on down to the dinning room. Harry stared after him, maybe staying here for a while wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. He followed the blond the rest of the way down and across the entry way to a large set of double doors.

The family dinning room was decorated in dark forest greens with gold accents. A large maple table sat in the middle of the room, it could easily seat ten people comfortably. A row of large bay windows lined the left wall, allowing sun light to fill the room. Two large chandeliers hung from either end of the room.

Narcissa looked up as they entered, " Good morning boys. Harry I trust you slept well?" she asked as he sat down and started loading his plate with food.

" Yeah I did and thanks again for taking us in. We all really appreciate it." Harry said giving Narcissa a winning smile.

" It is no trouble at all. Your family and there is nothing I wouldn't do for family."

The doors opened and Elladora walked in with Michael, Kara and Isla following behind. They all greeted Narcissa and Draco before filling there plates with food. As they finished Narcissa turned her attention to her nieces and nephews.

" Kids we will be going to pick up your belongings after you are done eating." she explained. " Tomorrow I am going to be meeting with my lawyer. He is going to want to talk with each of you. He's going to ask you how your childhood was, how you were treated and were you well cared for. Questions of that nature. I was informed early this morning that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan are being held on kidnapping charges." There were cries of outrage from all of the Lestranges. Narcissa held up her hand to quiet them. " I'm not done yet. While they are being held, Sarah is not, at least not for long. Legally they can only hold for a week as she isn't even originally from this country."

All five Lestrange children let out sighs of relief. To Michael, Kara and Isla hearing that meant that they would have one of there parents home soon. To Harry and Elladora it meant that they would be one step closer to being a complete family again.

Twenty minutes later all seven of them were gathered outside of the manor.

" How are we supposed to get there?" Draco asked.

" By portkey." replied Kara.

" Since our parents are wanted criminals they couldn't just walk into the Department of Magical Transportation and set up a Floo connection so mom and dad had to create portkeys so if we were ever in trouble we could get home quickly." explained Harry. ' To bad they couldn't help us two nights ago.' he thought silently.

" Well then lets go shall we." Narcissa said.

Harry pulled out his portkey, a thin white gold chain from around his neck and held it out for everyone to grab onto. Once everyone had a hold of it. Harry whispered the trigger word.

" The Hideout."

They all felt the familiar pull behind there navels as the world spun around them in a swirl of color. The world stopped spinning and they all slammed into the ground. They all remained standing, even Isla. They had landed on the road that led up to the manor, a line of trees obstructing there view of the manor.

" Come on. It's a short walk to the manor." Michael said to Narcissa and Draco, before he started walking up the road, everyone followed him.

Less then a minute later the manor came into view. While not nearly as big as Malfoy Manor, the Hideout, as it had become known as, was by no means small. It was three stories and made entirely of red brick. Harry looked around the grounds and saw the holes from where spells impacted the ground. He also noticed scorched bits of earth, probably from his mothers Fire Whip Spell. He noticed everyone else staring at the destruction around them and pushed his cousins forward.

" Come on. We have gat a lot to do." Harry walked ahead of everyone and was the first to enter the Entrance Hall.

He barely paid any attention to the destruction he and his sister had caused while fighting the Order members.

" Aunt Narcissa how long do we have to pack our things?" asked Kara while looking around the hall with curious eyes.

Narcissa who had also been looking around the hall, turned her attention back to her niece, " As long as you need. I have cleared the whole day so we can get everything we to done."

" Aunt Narcissa can you help me pack?" Isla asked

Narcissa nodded and let Isla lead her up the stairs to the 1st floor where her room was. Michael, Kara and Elladora followed behind them and went to go pack up there rooms. Harry, with Draco following, went up to his room.

Harry pushed open the door and walked in Draco trailing behind him. The blond boy stared at the room in surprise, looking at all the different posters lining the walls curiously while Harry was busy rummaging in his large walk in closet for his trunk.

Draco read the names of the teams, bands and orchestras on the many posters and realized for the first time just how many places his cousins had lived in the past 15 years.

Harry emerged from his closet with a rather beat up looking 4 compartment trunk and stared at his cousin with amusement. He didn't say anything, just set the trunk on his bed and opened it to the first compartment. He went to his dresser and started moving all of his muggle clothes from it and into his trunk.

Draco pulled his attention away from and returned it to Harry who was once again entering his closet, this time to remove all of his shirts, robes and cloaks. He sat down on the bed beside the trunk and looked at carefully. What he had previously thought of as gouges and scratches turned out to be carvings of the names of different countries.

" Those are all the different places we've lived." Harry said.

Draco looked up, Harry was standing in the doorway of the closet and handful of shirts in his arms. He walked over and put the shirts into the trunk.

" We've lived on every continent, except for Antarctica obviously. I started carving the names of all the places we've lived when I was eight before that my mom of dad did it for me." Harry brushed his hand over one of the carvings, Russia.

" Do the others have trunks like this?" Draco asked, looking more closely at the side of the trunk he noticed the letters U.S. carved on the top with the dates May 1989- Nov. 1991 with a dozen or so other names carved below it.

" Yeah. The others start in the country they were born in and then continues." he said before walking back to his closet for more of his robes and cloaks. Three more passes later Harry has all of his clothes packed. He walked into the bathroom and collected his toiletries and packed them into He closed the lid, tapped his wand twice and then opened it again to reveal an empty compartment.

Harry started removing the posters from his walls. He rolled them up and tossed them into the trunk, thankful that he had placed Anti-Tearing Charms on all of them. He closed the lid and tapped it three times, opening it and once again revealing an empty compartment. He filled it with the few dozen books that filled the large bookcase. Closing the lid and tapping his wand to it to again he opened it to reveal a compartment about double the size of a normal one.

" Draco can you pack my cases for me? They're in the back of the closet." Harry asked before going to his desk.

Draco raised an eyebrow but got up and walked into the closet to get what he had been asked to get. The closet was nearly empty except for what looked like two instrument cases in the back corner. What looked like a guitar and violin case were stacked on top of each other. He picked them up and carried them out into the bedroom.

" Here you go Harry." said Draco, leaning the guitar case against the bed and setting the violin case next to the trunk.

Harry, who had his arms full with a dark wooden box, a photo album and two long thin dark red boxes, that Draco was sure held wands, nodded his head in thanks and carefully placed all four items on the bed next to the violin case. He quickly packed everything in the last compartment. He closed the lid and shrunk it so it would fit in his pocket.

" Come on I want to make sure everyone else is all packed." Harry said, heading out of his room.

He walked down the hall and stood in the open doorway. Draco stood behind him and saw the room belonged to Kara, who appeared to have just finished packing.

" You done Kara?" Harry asked her.

Kara looked up and flashed her cousins a large smile, " Yep. Just finished I was getting ready to do my parents room next. You want me to make sure Michael is done packing as well?"

Harry nodded, " Yeah that would great. Ask him if he would go to the library and pack that up as well. He should know where to find the crates."

Kara walked past him and wrapped her arms around him in a brief but loving hug.

Harry turned to Draco. " Can you go see how your mom and Isla are doing?"

" Yeah. Sure I can." Draco said.

" Her room is down the opposite hall. A purple wooden bunny should be hanging on her door. You can't miss it." Harry told him.

Draco nodded his thanks and started walking in the direction Harry had indicated. He walked across the hall to Elladora's room and walked in without knocking.

She glared at him but didn't stop her packing.

" You almost done?" he asked her.

" Yeah. Just about. Do want me to pack up the lab or mom and dads room?" she asked, shrinking her trunk and putting it in her robe pocket.

" Mom and dads if you don't mind. I'm going to pack up the lab then go around and make sure we don't leave anything personal behind." said Harry.

Elladora nodded and the two walked out of the room. Elladora walked in the same direction Draco had gone in while Harry walked down the stairs. He passed the living room and family room and headed down to the basement.

The potions lab took up much of the basement, which in comparison to the rest of the house was quiet small. A small closet held ten large crates, meant for carrying the supplies and ingredients. He used his wand to levitate them out onto the work tables and benches and started to pack of all the ingredients and supplies by hand. Half an hour later everything was packed and shrunk to fit into a single bag. He did a quick sweep of the rest of the manor, grabbing everything that hadn't been here when they first moved in to the manor. Finally he shrunk the last picture and placed it in a box shrunk that and walked back out to the Entrance Hall.

Five minutes later everyone had gathered and after making sure that they hadn't left anything Harry pulled off his necklace.

" Portus." said Harry. " It will take us back to the Entrance Hall of Malfoy Manor."

He held it out for everyone else to grab.

" Malfoy Manor." he said.

They all disappeared from the Hideout. Each one of the Lestranges knew that nothing would ever be the same and once everything was over with, they didn't know if they would all make it through to the end. Harry had a sinking feeling that by the time everything was said and done his family wouldn't be complete.

* * *

Hey sorry this took so long. I won't lie, I lost some of the interest that I had in this story but now I'm back and I have no intention of giving up. Also I have a third HP story posted and would love it if you all could give it a quick read and leave a review on what you think. Thanks again.


	7. The Lawyer and the Letter

First I just want to say thank you to all of those who have reviewed and stuck with me through the less then adequate updates. I'll probably never stop saying this, so once again thanks.

Lastly on with the story.

* * *

Harry woke up at the next morning at dawn. He still had a few hours before the lawyer was supposed to come and he had to be dressed. He knew20that it would be a while before anyone else woke up, so decided to finish unpacking his stuff.

He had unpacked all of his clothes the day before but nothing else. Since he didn't know how long they would be living at Malfoy Manor, he had kept most of his posters and books in his trunk, taking only his favorites out. He pulled out his guitar case and leaned it against the wall by his bed, the violin staying in the trunk. He closed the lid and opened the last compartment. He pulled out the album and two wand boxes and placed them on his bedside table. He grabbed the wooden box and sat it down on his bed. Closing and locking his trunk, he placed it at the foot of his bed and then sat back down.

Pulling the box closer, he tapped his wand to the lid, a soft glow emanating from around the top and what seemed like a seamless box now had a removable top. He removed all of the contents and spread them out in front of him.

Three worn but well loved stuffed animals sat in front of him. Padfoot, the black dog, Prongs, the stag and Moony, the werewolf. He'd had them for as long as he could remember. When he was little he wouldn't go anywhere without at least one of them accompanying him. A large hand-made quilt was on his left side, still big enough for him to lay under. A light green baby blanket sat on top of the quilt; it was a little frayed around t he edges but no worse for wear. He sat the toys and blankets back in the box, leaving out a gold locket and a chain with two wedding bands. He picked up the chain with the bands and put it on allowing the bands to rest against his heart.

He picked up the locket and ran his thumb over the engraving on the back of it_, 'To Tiger-Lily from Prongs, All my love. 11-'79'_. The front had an engraving of a tiger with a lily behind it. Harry opened the clasp and revealed two muggle photographs. One was a picture of his parents and the second one of the three of them. The first showed James resting his chin on Lily's shoulder, both smiling at the camera. The second photo showed James and Lily standing in front of a two story brick house. In her arms sat a smiling baby Harry. He gently closed the locket and placed back in the box. Harry carefully repacked everything and got up to place the box on the desk when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Elladora and Michael standing there. He motioned for them to come in and they did, Michael closing the door behind them.

"What are you two doing up so early?" asked Harry as he sat down at the head of the bed while Elladora and Michael sat at the foot of it.

" We wanted to talk to you about the lawyer that's coming today." Michael said.

Harry sighed, "Just tell him the truth to any questions he asks. The sooner we do this the sooner Aunt Sarah will be back and the sooner all our parents will be free."

"What if he asks us if we were ever taught the dark arts?" Michael asked. "I don't think the Ministry would be to willing to let them go if they knew that little tidbit of information."

Harry knew he had a point. All five of them were well versed in the dark arts and if the Ministry ever got wind of that little fact before Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan were released then they would for sure be seeing the inside of Azkaban.

"Aunt Narcissa said that this was her lawyer and if everything Mom and Dad said about Uncle Lucius was true then I'm sure he's well trained to keep information like that from being found out. Even so keep that fact to your self. I'll explain it to Kara and Isla when they wake up."

Harry stood up and pulled Elladora and Michael off of his bed. " Now if you two will excuse me. I'm going to go take a shower and get ready for this lawyer. You two should go and do the same." He then opened his door and pushed them out of the room. He ignored their indigent looks and simply grinned at them before closing the door.

If he was completely honest with himself, the meeting with the lawyer was making him anxious. Despite what he'd just told Elladora and Michael, information you didn't want known had a way of being found out. If the Ministry got even the smallest bit of evidence exposing that all five of them were versed in the dark arts, then any chance of them being a family again would be shot to hell.

Harry shook his head to rid himself of those depressing thoughts and went to his closet to find the most formal set of non-dress robes he had. He found a set and went to the bathroom to take his shower. He'd have to have a talk with Kara and Isla about the meeting.

* * *

Breakfast past quickly with barely any food being eaten by Harry or his family. They had just finished eating when a bell sounded through out the house.

"That will be my lawyer." Narcissa stood up and motioned for everyone to follow her.

Harry made sure everyone looked their best before they followed Narcissa to the lounge. They entered in time to see her greet a woman, who was brushing soot off of her dark grey robes. She looked up as they entered and gave each of them a piercing look. She appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties. She had short, dark brown hair and pale jade green eyes.

Narcissa smiled at them, "I would like you to meet my lawyer, Melanie Greene. She has agreed to represent your parents."

They all said a quiet hello, all of them hoping that she would be willing to help their parents.

"Hello to you all as well." Melanie said. "Today I would simply like to talk to you about your childhoods. How you were treated, where you lived. When your parents go to trial, we want to make the Wizengamont see the side of the Lestranges that you grew up seeing. If we can stop them from thinking of them as Death Eaters and instead as loving parents, we have a chance."

"You mean even then they might still be sent to Azkaban?" Kara questioned, suddenly wondering why they were doing this.

"There is always a chance you will lose a case, but I believe that if we fight this then we will win. Rodolphus, Rabastan and Bellatrix Lestrange were never convicted of being Death Eaters, they were only suspected of it. We can use that to our advantage." Melanie turned to Narcissa, "Is there a room that I can use to conduct my interviews?"

Narcissa nodded, My office. Follow me."

They all followed her up the stairs and down a long hall. She stopped in front of a door halfway down the hall and opened it, revealing her office. Windows took up the right facing wall, allowing sunlight to stream in. An antique wooden desk sat in front of them, two chairs placed in front of it. Pictures hung on the wall behind it. A book shelf took up half the reaming wall space and a comfy- looking couch took up the rest of the space.

"Draco and I will leave you until you're done. If you need anything, just call out for Dobby, our house elf, and he'll help you," Narcissa said. She led Draco out of the room.

Before walking in, she conjured four chairs. "I'll be talking to each of you separately. Isla, I would like to start with you." She led the nine-year-old into the office and shut the door behind them.

An hour later Isla walked out and told Michael that he was next. Harry nodded encouragingly at him before he shut the door behind him. Kara pulled Isla next to her, so she was sitting between herself and Elladora. The rest of the morning was spent waiting outside the office waiting for their turn to go in and talk to the lawyer. After Michael came out Elladora went in, then Kara until Harry was the last one.

Harry walked into the office and Melanie motioned for him to sit down on the couch in front of her, which he did.

" Now Harry I'm going to ask some questions about your life growing up and I want you to answer truthfully." Melanie told him.

Harry nodded.

Melanie gave him a small smile, "Okay, first tell me what your life growing up was like."

"It was great." Harry started. "My parents never treated me any differently then they did Elladora. I was always considered their son. I have vague memories of thinking that after Elladora was born I would be pushed to the side and forgotten about but they never did. If my mom or dad were busy then Uncle Rabastan or Aunt Sarah would spend time with me. If I had a nightmare, my mom or dad would come and sit with me until fell back asleep or I could crawl into bed with them. I wouldn't want to change what I had for anything."

"So you knew that the Lestranges weren't your real parents? They never hid that fact from you?" Melanie asked.

Harry shook his head, "No. I always had pictures of my real parents on my walls. My mom would always point them out to me every night when she put me to bed and would tell stories a bout them from their Hogwarts days. She was a sixth year when they started."

"Ok. What about punishments? When you got into trouble how did they punish you? Would you consider it harsh or unfair?"

"No. They punished me like they did everyone else. They would simply ground me. I wouldn't be able to go flying, listen to my music or anything like that. They always made sure that the punishment fit the crime."

She wrote that down, but Harry thought she seemed pleased with what he'd told her. "Alright. I think it's clear that they never abused you, so I won't ask you about that but in court they will probably bring it up so be prepared for it." She paused for a moment before continuing. "What about where you lived? Did you always have a house to live in?"

"Yes, always. We were never without a home. My parents made sure we had everything we could want. We moved around a lot but that was okay. I've lived on every continent at least once, except for Antarctica."

"How many places did you live in growing up?" she asked.

"Well, we moved to 23 different countries since the night Voldemort killed my birth parents but we've moved more times then that. About twice that many, I think," Harry answered.

Melanie looked slightly bemused. "Why did you have to move so many times?"

"So we wouldn't get caught," said Harry, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Our parents never hid the fact that they were wanted criminals. They moved us all around so that the chances of us getting caught would be small. We only stayed someplace for a couple of months. Except for the second time we lived in the U.S. We lived there for about two and a half years. We moved to different states, only staying in the same state for a month or so but that was still cool. We got to see a lot."

"How did you learn if you always moved around?"

"We were home-schooled. Sarah taught us muggle subjects like basic reading, writing and math. She tried to keep us up to speed in our muggle education as well as in our magical education. We learned about magical theory and history. The older we got, the tougher the subjects got. We are each at least on par, if not ahead of our classmates in all the subjects offered at Hogwarts and the classes taught in American muggle schools."

The rest of the interview passed with more questions. At the end Melanie thanked him for his time and escorted him to the door. Before leaving Harry turned to her and asked something that had been bothering him for a couple of days.

"Madame Greene, do you think my parents stand a chance of being cleared and set free?"

Melanie sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you Harry, there is a possibility and a good possibility at that, that your parents and Uncle could be sent to Azkaban for being suspected Death Eaters and kidnapping you but don't give up hope, because as soon as you do then there is no hope. I promise I won't let them go to Azkaban without a fight."

Harry allowed a small smile to grace his lips, "Thank you," he said before turning and walking away to look for his family.

Melanie knew that this was going to be a tough fight and she couldn't help but wonder how it was going to play out.

* * *

The next few days were spent getting to know each other better. The Lestranges spent time with Draco, getting to know their cousin and the rest of their time outside, flying. That was the one thing they didn't get to do a lot of, since some of their homes were in big cities. The times they had lived in the countryside, they weren't allowed to fly very high in case a muggle saw them.

Three days after their interview with Melanie, she Floo-called and told them that Sarah was going to be released in four days. As for Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan, they were still being held in the Ministry and would remain there until a trial date was set.

That afternoon was spent with Michael, Kara and Isla talking excitedly about what they were going to do once their mom came home. What was on all of their minds was where were they going to go. Narcissa told them all that they were more then welcome to stay at the Manor for as long as they needed to. Isla asked Narcissa if they could go flying and soon after everyone but Harry and Elladora was outside and in the air. Narcissa chose to stay on the veranda and watch them, plus it gave her a chance to have some alone time.

As they walked up the staircase, Elladora looked at Harry. "Alright, whatever it is that you're thinking of doing, don't."

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said as they reached the landing.

Elladora grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him around so they were facing each other.

"Yes you do. I know you, Harry. You're planning something. So whatever it is you think will make this better, it won't." Elladora was doing her best to keep her temperament in check but her anger was clear in her voice.

Harry leveled a glare at her, "I'm doing what I think is best for the family. You know as well I do that the Ministry is corrupt and all Fudge is going to want is to be able to say that he put three notorious Death Eaters and the kidnappers of Harry Potter in prison. If I can do something to stop that from happening, then I will." He swiped a hand across his eyes.

Elladora sighed sympathetically. There were many times that Elladora hated how Harry felt that everything was his fault. She knew that whatever he planned on doing wasn't only going to hurt her or their cousins or even their parents and aunt and uncle but it would hurt Harry himself the most.

"Promise me that no matter what you're planning, you'll come back to us. We need you, Harry. I have no desire to lose my big brother."

Harry pulled her into a hug and Elladora allowed a few tears to escape. She hated the feeling that this was going to be one of the last times she spent with him.

"I'm going to go write some letters. Why don't you go outside? I'll be out in a while," Harry smiled at her before walking to his room.

Elladora watched him go and couldn't help but wonder what he was planning before she headed back downstairs and outside.

* * *

Once Harry reached his room he headed straight for his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. He spent the next thirty minutes drafting his letter. Finally, he finished writing the last draft and put it in an envelope. He addressed it and hurried up to the owlery.

Once he got there he called down an owl and gave it the letter. He instructed it to give the letter only to the who it was addressed to and no one else.

He let the owl hop up onto his arm and walked to the window, "Remember to wait for a response. Be quick." It took off and Harry watched it go. He hoped that he hadn't just make a big mistake.

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place, London.

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, relaxing for the first time since he'd found Harry. He was also alone in the house; Remus was on a long mission for Dumbledore and wouldn't be back for another week. He was reading the Daily Prophet when a large gray owl flew in and landed in front of him. It stuck out its leg and hooted impatiently. Sirius was finally pulled from his stupor and carefully untied the letter. He set it on the table in front of him and waved his wand over, it checking for curses or jinxes. Not finding any he picked up the letter and opened it.

_Sirius Black:_

_Do not think that I am contacting you because I want to. I am doing it out of necessity. I am fully aware of what will happen to my parents and uncle if they convicted of crimes the Ministry believes they have committed. It is this reason that I am contacting you for help. _

_Therefore I propose a meeting between you and I in Diagon Alley. Alone. I have a proposition that I believe you and your people will find to your liking. Know that I will talk to you and you only. If I see anyone else come in with you, I guarantee, you will never see me again. _

_I would like to meet as soon as it's convenient. I suggest that we meet at the Leaky Cauldron at 2 a.m. tonight. I would rather get this over with soon. _

_Please send a response back. _

_Harry Potter_

Sirius re-read the letter twice more before the words finally sunk in. He couldn't describe how he felt at that moment. Harry had voluntarily sent him a letter and wanted to talk to him. He knew it was about the Lestranges and couldn't help but wonder what Harry thought he could do about it.

Not giving it much more thought, he summoned a piece of parchment and a quill and quickly jotted down his response before giving it to the owl, who was waiting impatiently. He clutched it in his beak and took off out the window.

Sirius folded up the letter and put it in his robes. He quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was only six thirty. Still seven and a half hours before he got to see Harry. This was going to be the longest wait of his life.

* * *

There is Chapter 7. The long, long wait was because I couldn't think of where I wanted to go with this. It was only recently that I got an idea on where I could go with this and so I am back, and for now at least, I'm not going anywhere. Thank you for sticking by me. Hope you like it.

**IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!! IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!! IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!! IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!!**

I am looking for a Harry Potter stroy and I need your help to find it. I haven't actually been able to find in years so I don't know if it was updated or even cmpleted. That doesn't matter to me, I just want to find it.

I can only remember a few details but here is what I can remember.

DETAILS:

1. Harry is over looked in favor of his twin brother(who is thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived) and younger sister. The first chapter shows Harry watching his parents play with his twin and baby sister. He's doing this from the staircase(I think). He then runs away. He might be five or six, I can't be sure.

2. Harry is wandering around the muggle world and is saved by a stranger. I can't remember from what or by who. I do know remember that the stranger is a man and is a magical being. He asks Harry is he wants to meet his siblings and Harry agrees. There are six of them(I think) and they control different aspects of the world; life, death, chance, chaos and two others I can't think of. The guy who saves Harry controls CHANCE(I think). He takes Harry to two people, who are elves(NO SUPERPOWERS), named Arya and Emrys. They agree to take him in.

3. Ten or so years later Arya and Harry are in Diagon Alley and run into the Potter family. I can't remember if Harry is captured or escapes but I think he escapes. Arya, Emrys and Harry are told(by the guy that saved him) that Harry must return to his family.

Here is where the details get iffy.

4. Harry returns to the Potters but hates it.

5. He has a pet white wolf and basilisk, who is a girl(I think)

6. He has some control over the element of Fire. Don't know about any others. No more then two though.

7. Harry has lots of younger siblings. A sister is called Cassandra(maybe, sounds right) and might be a seer(Can't remember if she is or isn't). A younger brother who is a first year(he has a stutter, I think) and a younger brother who is in Saint Mungos because he is very sick.

8. Harry is close to Cassandra and the brother who is a first year.

9. While at the train station returning from a break, it is attacked by Death Eaters and Harry's twin is killed and Harry somehow brings him back to life. (Cassandra might also have been killed.

10. The person who is associated with death(it's a girl) says that two Potters must die.

11. James Potter may or may not be the Minister of Magic(I'm leaning towards is) and must decide if Harry is going to stay with them or go back to Arya and Emrys after he brings his brother back to life.

Please help me find this story. If you think that you have it, just put the title and author in a review. If you do this I will be eternally grateful and if some one gets me the right story, they will have a special place in a story of mine. They can even choose the story.

**SO PLEASE HELP ME :)**


	8. Leaving

Here is the next chapter everyone. I'm so glad that you all liked the last chapter. That is only the beginning of the drama and angst. It just gets better from here.

I won't carry on but can you believe it. I'm updating twice in less then two months. You can thank my wonderful beta, SparklesInTheSun for that. She is a great source of inspiration and this chapter wouldn't be here without her wonderful suggestions. I wouldn't have been able to do this without you girlie.

On with the story.

* * *

Sirius entered the pub ten minutes before the time Harry wrote down in his letter. He stood just inside the door and looked around the nearly empty pub. Tom was standing behind the bar wiping a glass. He walked over and nodded to Tom.

"Sirius Black. How 'ave you been, lad?" the old bar owner asked.

"Been good, Tom. I've been good." Sirius answered.

Tom nodded, "So what has you here so late?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting a friend. Decided to get here a little early."

"Aw. Young James Evans?" Tom asked.

Sirius stiffened slightly at the name and nodded silently as an answer.

"He's back in the parlor. Said that if you came early to just go on back."

Sirius inclined his head in thanks and walked towards the back of the pub. The closer he got to the door, the more nervous he felt himself become. He reached the door sooner then he'd hoped. He was about to raise his hand to knock, when the door opened to reveal Harry.

"I figured you'd come earlier. Get in here." Harry didn't wait for him to respond before walking back into the room.

Sirius followed him in and shut the door. Harry raised his wand and cast privacy wards and silencing spells around it before turning and sitting down in a chair. Harry motioned for Sirius to sit as well in the chair across from him. Sirius walked over and sat down.

"Harry, what did you need to talk to me about? If you need help getting away…" Sirius started, but was stopped by Harry.

"I didn't contact you to get away from my family. I contacted you because I need your help getting my family out of Azkaban." Harry told him. Sirius opened his mouth to protest but

Harry stopped him again. "If you won't do this for me, then do it for my sister and cousins. We'll trade off- you help my family, I'll live with you for the summer and attend Hogwarts for the year."

Sirius looked shocked. He wasn't sure if he believed what his godson was telling him or not. Before he could say anything, Harry continued.

"You should know that you and yours need me more then I need you. I didn't have to contact you but I did. I could have waited until my aunt was released, then waited for my parents and uncle's trial. I know that will take months to achieve. I figured that contacting

you would be the quickest way to get them in court."

"Harry, I don't have the kind of power." Sirius said.

Harry smirked. "I know you don't. But Dumbledore does. He can get them a trial. You and I both know that he wants the Boy-Who-Lived at Hogwarts, to boost the Wizarding world's morale." He suddenly looked pleadingly at Sirius. "Please," he continued in a lower voice, "my cousins need their father, and my sister needs our parents."

Sirius heard the imploring tone in Harry's voice and couldn't help but want to help him.

"I'll do what I can, Harry. No guarantees."

"I have three days to do this in. I want an answer by this afternoon. I believe that will give you more then enough time to contact Dumbledore." Harry told him.

Harry stood, pulled out his wand, and removed all the charms from the door. He walked out of the room and left Sirius still sitting in the chair, at a complete loss for words.

* * *

_That Afternoon, Hogwarts _

"…then he tells me he would be willing to live with me for the rest of the summer and attend Hogwarts in September," Sirius explained. "I don't know what to do, Albus. I told him that I didn't have the power to get them a trial but he knows that you do."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and thought about the offer. Having Harry at Hogwarts would allow them to keep him under close watch and find out what he'd been through the last fifteen years. He could get Fudge to push the trial forward, have it in November instead.

"I will try to persuade Cornelius to hold a trial. Meanwhile, having Harry stay with you might help him open up about what's happened with him." Dumbledore explained. "Send him an owl and tell him we'll do what we can. How soon can you be ready to have him?"

"I can be ready by tonight," answered Sirius. "Though tomorrow might be better."

"Very well." Dumbledore said.

Sirius recognized the dismissal and stood up. "I'll owl you after he's settled."

Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent."

Sirius went to the fireplace and Flooed home. He ducked under the mantle of the fireplace in the family room of Grimmauld Place and quickly made his way up to his room to write a quick note to Harry. He'd just realized that he was lacking a way to send it when a flash of fire on his bed alerted him to the presence of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. Sirius grinned and walked over to him.

"Did Dumbledore send you?" he asked.

Fawkes bobbed his head up and down and gently grabbed the rolled up letter with his beak. Sirius ran his hand down Fawkes's neck. "I need you to take it to Harry Potter."

Sirius watched Fawkes disappear, then sat down on his bed, suddenly wondering if this was worth getting his godson back. He scrubbed his face with his hands and pulled himself up; he had a guest bedroom to get ready. Not only did Harry need a room, but so did all of the

Weasleys, who were coming to stay in a week.

* * *

Harry was sitting on his bed, quietly reading a book on Animagi transformations, when a flash of fire at the foot of his bed captured his attention; his eyes widened when he saw a magnificent phoenix perched there nonchalantly. He set the book aside and carefully moved closer to the bird. It was then that he noticed the parchment the bird had clamped in its beak.

"I take it that letter is from Sirius?" Harry asked the bird. He reached out and gently took it from Fawkes and unfolded it. "Thank you." Fawkes trilled and then disappeared in a burst of flame.

Harry blinked, looked down at the letter and quickly read it.

Harry-

I've spoken to Dumbledore and he will work on getting a trial date set for the Lestranges. We both agree that it would be in your best interests if you move in tomorrow. I will be at Malfoy Manor tomorrow morning at 9. Please be ready to leave by then.

Sirius

Harry reread it and sighed. Tomorrow. He would be leaving tomorrow. He got up and walked out of his room and walked towards Elladora's room. The door was open and he saw her laying across her bed. He knocked gently and waited for her to notice him. Elladora looked up and frowned when she read his expression, knowing that somehow, something was wrong.

"Harry, what's going on?" Elladora got up and pulled Harry into her room, closing the door behind them.

Harry didn't say anything, and simply handed her the note. She took it from him and read it over, her eyes getting wider every second.

"What did you do???" she asked, outraged.

Harry walked past her and sat down dejectedly on her bed. "I made a deal. I owled Sirius yesterday and told him that I'd live with him for the rest of the summer and attend Hogwarts in the fall if he'd get Dumbledore to get mom, dad and Uncle Rab a trial."

"Obviously, you succeeded!" she waved the letter angrily in his direction. "It says he's coming to get you tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah. Apparently it's for my 'best interests'…" he paused. "Dora, you have to promise me that you'll watch out for everyone."

Dora sat down next to him and bumped his arm with hers. "Do you even really have to ask? You know that goes without saying…" she hesitated. "Are you going to tell them you're leaving?" she asked.

He sighed. "I guess. They have the right know what's going to happen," Harry said. That would be the hardest part.

"You want me to go get them?" Elladora asked.

Harry smiled halfheartedly. "That'd be great. Thanks, Dora."

Elladora patted him on the shoulder and was halfway out the door when Harry called out to her, "Can you get Draco too? He should hear what's going on." She nodded and continued down the hallway, intent on gathering her cousins.

Not finding them in their rooms, she figured they'd be outside enjoying the nice summer day. This gave her a chance to think about Harry's decision. For as long as she could remember, he'd always felt that it was his responsibility to watch out for them when their parents were busy. This was just another item on a long list of things he'd done for them. She also knew that it was going to be the hardest for everyone. She made it outside and saw that her assumption was right, everyone was there. She hated that she was about to ruin their day.

* * *

_Elladora's Room _

Harry continued to stare at the letter. He couldn't help but wonder if this whole thing was a mistake. Sure, he was getting his family a trial and mostly likely their freedom, yet he was also ripping apart his family. He didn't want to do this, but knew he had no choice.

He refused to allow Michael, Kara and Isla to grow up without both of their parents and he wasn't going to let Elladora suffer the same fate. It was only for the summer and he knew he'd see Dora, Michael and Kara at Hogwarts. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened and everyone came in.

Harry stood up and faced them all. "Why don't you all take seat?" he started.

Everyone made themselves comfortable on the bed and looked at Harry curiously. Elladora remained standing next to Harry, offering him silent comfort and encouragement to keep talking.

Harry took a deep breath and just came out and said it. "Tomorrow morning I'm leaving."

Shouts of outrage rang out from the three.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" shouted Michael.

Harry frowned at him and began to explain. "Yesterday, I sent a letter to Sirius… I made him a deal- I'd go and live with him for the rest of the summer and attend Hogwarts for the year and our parents will get their freedom back."

There was an entire minute of silence before a slight sniffling was heard.

"Why did you do this?" Isla whispered brokenly.

Harry knelt down in front of her and took hold of her hands. "I did it so we could be a family again. I don't want you or any of us to grow up without our parents. I'm doing this for all of us."

Isla looked at him teary-eyed. "I don't want you to go."

Harry pulled her into a hug and allowed her to cry into his shoulder. He held her tight and fought back the tears. He had to be strong not only for her but for all of them.

"I won't be gone forever. This isn't permanent. I only agreed to live with him for the summer. And I'm not staying with him for Christmas or any other holiday- I'll be home for those. You can owl me everyday, I'm sure Aunt Narcissa would let you," comforted Harry.

"I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning. We have the rest of the day together, so let's not waste it. How about you head outside and I'll be out in a minute?"

As Michael and Isla left, Kara stopped in front of him and gave him a tight hug. "I don't blame you, Harry. I love you," she said quietly.

Harry smiled and returned the hug. "I love you too, Kara."

Kara gave him a smile that only lacked a little bit of its usual luster, and walked out of the room, leaving Harry, Elladora and Draco alone.

"Does my mother know what you did?" Draco asked, saying something for the first time since he'd come into the room.

"No. I was planning on telling her once I was done telling them," he said, referring to his three cousins. "Is she in her office?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to her. I'll meet you outside." Harry said before he walked out of the room.

Harry went down the stairs to Narcissa's office. She called him in and he began to explain what he'd done and why he'd done it. Narcissa wasn't happy, to say the least but she was able to understand his reasoning. When she asked if he wanted to owl her lawyer and tell her that she was no longer needed, Harry asked her not to. Even if Dumbledore followed through with his end of the bargain, there was still no guarantee that Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan would be set free. They would still need Madame Greene's help. Narcissa asked what he wanted her to tell Sarah when she got to the manor. Harry said he would Floo call the day she arrived to explain his choice. Narcissa sighed and told him to go spend the rest of the available time with his family.

* * *

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Harry wondered how mad Narcissa would be if he blasted that damned clock into oblivion. Everyone was waiting in the family room for Sirius's arrival. Elladora and Kara sat on either side of Harry, while Isla sat on his lap. Michael was sitting on Dora's other side. They were all squeezed onto the love seat, that while it could easily fit two or even three people comfortably, five was a bit much. Draco and Narcissa had made themselves comfortable in the two chairs, both of them also watching the clock.

Draco had become surprisingly close to Harry in the few days he'd been staying at the manor. He hadn't even known they'd existed until his mother had called him down to meet them just days before. He'd asked her later that night why she'd never said anything about them before. She explained that he'd never been told because she didn't want to get his hopes up about meeting them when he was younger. Sending letters or going to visit had been impossible and they were rarely ever received. She'd told him that she could count on one hand the times Bellatrix had sent her an owl in the last fifteen years and have spare fingers left over.

Narcissa glanced up at the clock and saw that only five minutes remained until Sirius would come to collect Harry.

"Harry, why don't you go upstairs and gather your things?" suggested Narcissa.

Harry nodded solemnly and lifted Isla off of his lap. As he stood up so did everyone else, including Draco, and they all left the room as a group. After they left and she was sure they were out of ear shot, she stood up to face the fireplace. She knew to expect Sirius a few minutes earlier then Harry had been told to expect him. She glared at the fireplace as the flames turned green and Sirius stepped out.

"Hello, Sirius." Narcissa greeted coolly.

Sirius gave her a look. "Narcissa." He looked around for Harry. "Where's Harry?"

"Gathering his things. Everyone went with him. I believe you will at least allow him the chance for good-byes when they come back?" inquired Narcissa; she said it in a way that implied she didn't believe he would.

Sirius didn't get the chance to say anything as Harry and company entered the room. They all stopped dead when they saw Sirius standing a few feet away.

"You have everything?" Sirius asked Harry kindly.

He waited for Harry's confirmation. "Everything's in my pocket."

"Okay. Say your good-byes, and then we'll leave."

Harry was then assaulted by 70 pounds of nine-year-old girl as Isla latched her arms around his midsection.

"I don't want you to leave, Harry! You promised to take care of us! How is you leaving taking care of us??" cried Isla.

Harry unlatched her arms from around his waist and knelt down so he was eyelevel with her.

"If I leave then your dad and my parents will be able to come home. Your mom will be home in a few days, remember? It's not like I'll be gone forever, Izzy. I'll be home during Christmas and you can owl me whenever you want to. I'm going to expect at least one owl every week. Can you do that?"

Isla nodded, tears streaming down her face. Harry pulled her into a tight hug and nearly fell backwards when she jumped into his arms. Harry spent the next few minutes comforting her. Finally, Narcissa pulled her away and held her close as she continued to cry.

Kara was next and Harry pulled her into a hug. "I know I don't have to say it but I'm going to anyway. Keep an eye Michael for me, okay?"

Kara let out a small giggle through her tears. "I will Harry, promise."

Harry released Kara and turned to Michael, who was standing stiffly. Harry huffed and rolled his eyes before walking up in front of him.

"I'm still mad at you for doing this," Michael said.

"I know," Harry replied.

Michael looked up at him. "You're coming back, right? I mean, you're not leaving us forever?"

"Nothing could keep me away from you guys. You're my family, no matter what anyone else says. It's only for a few weeks. You'll see me when you begin Hogwarts." Harry gave

Michael a quick hug. "Love you cuz."

"Love you, too."

Harry let go and turned to Elladora.

"You know Aunt Sarah is going to send you a Howler." Dora said with a smirk.

Harry grinned. "I know. I'm expecting it. It wouldn't be Aunt Sarah if she didn't."

"When mom and dad find out you did this, you'll be in so much trouble. You'll be grounded till you're fifty!"

Harry glared at her slightly. He knew she was only doing this so she didn't have to face the fact that for the first time in her life he wouldn't be right there to help her if she had a problem.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dora."

Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away and saw that she was trying valiantly to fight back tears.

He said good-bye to Draco and Narcissa and finally faced Sirius, who held out a pouch of Floo powder.

"Just say number 12, Grimmauld Place." Sirius instructed.

Harry reached in and pulled out a small hand full of the powder. As he stepped into the fireplace and threw down the powder, he called out "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" The last thing he saw before he began to spin was everyone waving good-bye. Then he had to close his eyes before he got too dizzy.

* * *

Here it is. Next chapter we get to see some interaction between Harry and Sirius and Harry and Remus. We will also get to see how the Lestranges are taking being in prison and maybe even get to Sarah's release. So until next time, keep the reviews coming. My muse loves them.

**IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!! IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!! IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!! IMPORTANT!!! I NEED HELP!!!**

I am looking for a Harry Potter stroy and I need your help to find it. I haven't actually been able to find in years so I don't know if it was updated or even cmpleted. That doesn't matter to me, I just want to find it.

I can only remember a few details but here is what I can remember.

DETAILS:

1. Harry is over looked in favor of his twin brother(who is thought to be the Boy-Who-Lived) and younger sister. The first chapter shows Harry watching his parents play with his twin and baby sister. He's doing this from the staircase(I think). He then runs away. He might be five or six, I can't be sure.

2. Harry is wandering around the muggle world and is saved by a stranger. I can't remember from what or by who. I do know remember that the stranger is a man and is a magical being. He asks Harry is he wants to meet his siblings and Harry agrees. There are six of them(I think) and they control different aspects of the world; life, death, chance, chaos and two others I can't think of. The guy who saves Harry controls CHANCE(I think). He takes Harry to two people, who are elves(NO SUPERPOWERS), named Arya and Emrys. They agree to take him in.

3. Ten or so years later Arya and Harry are in Diagon Alley and run into the Potter family. I can't remember if Harry is captured or escapes but I think he escapes. Arya, Emrys and Harry are told(by the guy that saved him) that Harry must return to his family.

Here is where the details get iffy.

4. Harry returns to the Potters but hates it.

5. He has a pet white wolf and basilisk, who is a girl(I think)

6. He has some control over the element of Fire. Don't know about any others. No more then two though.

7. Harry has lots of younger siblings. A sister is called Cassandra(maybe, sounds right) and might be a seer(Can't remember if she is or isn't). A younger brother who is a first year(he has a stutter, I think) and a younger brother who is in Saint Mungos because he is very sick.

8. Harry is close to Cassandra and the brother who is a first year.

9. While at the train station returning from a break, it is attacked by Death Eaters and Harry's twin is killed and Harry somehow brings him back to life. (Cassandra might also have been killed.

10. The person who is associated with death(it's a girl) says that two Potters must die.

11. James Potter may or may not be the Minister of Magic(I'm leaning towards is) and must decide if Harry is going to stay with them or go back to Arya and Emrys after he brings his brother back to life.

Please help me find this story. If you think that you have it, just put the title and author in a review. If you do this I will be eternally grateful and if some one gets me the right story, they will have a special place in a story of mine. They can even choose the story.

IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHAT STORY I'M TALKING ABOUT PLEASE BE SPECIFIC WHEN YOU ELL ME. GIVE ME THE TITLE AND AUTHOR NAME. THANKS.

**SO PLEASE HELP ME :)**


	9. Arrival

Here is the much anticipated ninth chapter. I hope everyone has had great summer so far. I know did. I'll keep this short just want to say thanks for all of the great reviews I loved reading all of them.

On with the story.

* * *

Harry stepped gracefully out of the fireplace and quickly stepped out of the way so Sirius wouldn't run into him. The older man stumbled slightly as he came out of the fireplace and Harry heard him mumble something about, "stupid Floo network, can only get it right half the time." Harry suppressed a smirk and kept his face expressionless. Sirius turned to look at him and gave him a sheepish grin.

"I usually end up on the floor. Never could get the landing down." grinned Sirius.

Harry simply nodded and kept silent. He took a moment to examine his surroundings. The room he'd stepped into appeared to be either a sitting room or a family room. Two couches sat across from each other with a low sitting wooden coffee table placed in between them. Dark wooded lamp tables sat at either ends of both couches and magically powered lamps sat on them. On the wall to his left was a window that looked out into muggle London. The wall to his right had a forest landscape painting hanging on it.

"Well. I'll show you where you'll be staying and then give you a quick tour of the house." said Sirius.

He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and led him out of the room. As they walked down the hallway towards the stairs Sirius pointed out which doors led to what rooms. Harry was led up to the second floor and Sirius stopped in front of one of the doors.

"This will be your bedroom. Once the Weasley's and Hermione arrive tonight, Ron and his twin brothers Fred and George will be staying in the second bedroom so you will have to share the bathroom." he pointed out the correct doors.

He opened the door and allowed it to swing inwards. He motioned for Harry to go in ahead of him. Harry walked to the middle of the room and looked around at his new bedroom. A queen sized four poster bed sat in the middle of the wall to his right, with a nightstand on either side. The sheets and pillow cases on the bed were a dark forest green color that matched the curtains hanging on the bed and the down comforter was white. A door was situated to his left and led to what Harry assumed was a closet. Beside it was a nice sized dresser. Beside the dresser was a decent sized bookcase, that Harry hoped would fit all of his favorite books. Directly ahead of him was a window that looked out across the small back yard. Under the window sat a writing desk and chair. The walls were bare except for a few strategically placed magical lamps.

"You can decorate it however you like, I don't care. My room is on the next floor up. After tonight Remus and my cousin Tonks will be staying here as well." Sirius explained. "Well I'll leave you to get unpacked. Once your done come on down to the dining room, we'll have lunch and I'll finish showing you around." Sirius smiled at him and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry looked around the room and sighed, "At least I don't have to share."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his trunk and set it down on the floor at the foot of his bed. He waved his wand and it immediately returned to its normal size. He tapped the lid and it sprung open and Harry began removing his robes and cloaks and began hanging them up in the closet. He made quick work of all of his shirts and was soon putting his jeans, pants, socks and boxers in their proper drawers. He finished and then moved back to his trunk. He closed the lid before tapping it twice and then opened it to reveal all of his posters. Since he'd be staying here for the next two months he wasn't going to force himself to look at the same four drab walls everyday and began pulling out posters. He began placing them around his room with a handy Sticking Charm, that only had to be renewed once a month. Soon his walls and both of the doors were covered with both posters and family photos. Harry moved back to his trunk and was soon walking between it and the bookcase, placing books in their proper places. It was a tight fit but he was able get six dozen of his favorite books on the shelves. He left the rest of them in his trunk along with his more questionable texts. The last items he removed from his trunk were his guitar, violin, photo album, his parents wands and his small memory chest. He leaned his guitar case in the corner where the wall with his bed and the wall with his desk met. His violin case was set on top of his dresser and the wand cases and album were put on the nightstand farthest from the door. He looked around the room and was happy with how it looked. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearly 12:30 in the afternoon. Unpacking everything had taken longer then he'd thought it would.

He walked out of the room and made his way down to the main floor and walked down the hallway to the dining room. The door was closed but he could hear voices coming from the other side. One of them he recognized as Sirius's and one was male and the other female. He pushed the door open and the talking stopped and everyone turned to look at him. Sirius was sitting at the head of the table and to his left was a second man. He had light brown hair that was peppered with premature grey and his eyes were a soft amber color. He was dressed in simple but nice light tan robes. Harry recognized him almost immediately from the photos in his album as Remus Lupin. The woman sitting across from him looked like she was only a couple years older then he was. She was dressed in torn up muggle jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt. Her eyes were a dark, sparkling brown and her hair was a bubble gum pink. A plate of sandwiches sat between them along with a pitcher of what Harry assumed was a juice of some sort.

Sirius smiled at him, "Come and have a seat Harry."

Harry walked over and sat down next to the woman with the pink hair. She passed him an empty plate and he grabbed a few sandwiches.

"Harry this is Remus Lupin," he introduced, "He was a friend of Lily and James. And that's Nymphadora Tonks, my cousin Andy's daughter."

Harry nodded and began to eat. He declined the offered Pumpkin Juice and accepted some water instead. He listened as the three adults talked about the meeting that was taking place later that night after the Weasley's arrived. Harry wondered what kind of meeting they were talking about and if there would be any information on his parents and uncle.

"Will you be discussing my parents and uncle at this meeting?" Harry asked, looking Sirius in the eye.

"Probably not Harry. This meeting is going to be about something else entirely. Dumbledore is going to begin working on getting a trial date set soon. Your going to just have to be patient."

Harry scowled at the thought. If there was thing he wasn't good at it was being patient. He asked to be excused and walked out of the dinning room and began to explore the rest of the house himself. He found that the first two floors each had two bedrooms, a bathroom and another room. The first floor had a Drawing Room that looked like it doubled as a small library, if the shelves of books were anything to go by. The second floor had a room that looked a like a cross between an office and a den. The third floor had the Master Bedroom, two other bedrooms, a guest bathroom and a small linen cupboard. The fourth floor held two bedrooms and another bathroom and the attic had been turned into a Potions lab.

He walked back downstairs to his room and shut the door. He sat down on his bed and picked up the photo album and just looked at the cover of it. It was bound in black leather and embossed with the gold letters _HJL. _He remember when his mom and dad had first given it to him when he'd turned eight. They had been living in India at the time and Bellatrix and Rodolphus had given it to him as a special Birthday present.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry sat on his bed, sorting through the presents he'd received from his family and few friends. They'd been living in India for five months and his parents, aunt and uncle were beginning to talk about when they should think about moving. He hoped that they didn't have to move soon he like where they were living and didn't want to leave his friends. A quiet knock on his door pulled him from his thoughts. _

"_Come in." he called._

_His door opened and Bellatrix and Rodolphus walked in and closed the door behind them. Bellatrix was holding a square wrapped package. _

"_Can we sit down Harry." asked Rodolphus. _

_Harry nodded, "Of course you can dad." he waited for each of them to take a seat before asking. "What do you and mom need?"_

"_You know all those pictures that you have of your first mum and dad and how we used to show them to you all the time. Well your dad and I decided that it's time for you to have them all in one place so that they won't get lost, like we thought they did last year." _

_Harry remembered that. He had been two weeks shy of turning seven when they'd had to move again. That time from Sweden to Germany. He'd thought that all of the Potter photos, as he like to call them, had been put into his trunk for safe keeping. When he hadn't found them he'd run to his dad in tears and said that he'd lost all of his photos. Rodolphus had tried to calm him down but Harry had been so upset that they'd had to resort to giving him a Calming Draught and a mild Sleeping Potion before he made himself sick. It had taken two more days before the photos had been found. They'd been accidentally placed in the wrong box. When Harry found that out he ended up spending an entire day just sitting in his parents room looking at the photos. _

"_Yeah I remember. Why?"_

_Bellatrix flashed a smile at her husband before handing Harry the wrapped package, "Well here is your last birthday present. We waited until after everyone else had given you their's so that you wouldn't be distracted. Happy Birthday baby."_

_Rodolphus__ reached out and ruffled his hair, "Happy Birthday kiddo."_

_Harry took off the wrapping paper and saw that it was a beautiful black leather photo album. He opened and tears sprung into his eyes as he flipped through the pages and saw all of his photos in it. He launched himself at his dad and gave him a tight hug. He released him and then latched onto his mom. _

"_Thank you mom." Harry whispered into her ear. _

"_Your welcome baby." _

_END FLASHBACK_

He opened the cover and read the short note that his mom had written for him.

_Harry, _

_If you ever feel like your parents left you because they didn't love you I want you to look in here and know that they loved you very much._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Harry turned the page and looked at the first picture. He smiled every time he saw it. It had been taken in a hospital room and an exhausted but happy looking woman was sitting up in the bed grinning at the camera. In her arms she was holding a small newborn baby that was bundled up in a baby blue blanket. The caption at the bottom read, _Lily and Harry James Potter, St. Mungos. _

Harry loved looking at the picture because you could just see the love that Lily had for her son shining through her eyes. He continued looking through the photos, the album only held about fourteen of them and he hoped to someday find more.

A quiet knock on the door startled him and he quickly closed the album and put it back on the nightstand. He walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Sirius.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry coolly.

"I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you?" asked Sirius.

Harry nodded and opened the door wider so he could come in. He sat down on his bed while Sirius pulled over his desk chair. Sirius looked around the room, taking in all of the posters and family pictures that he had put up.

"I like what you've done Harry." Sirius finally said, after he finished looking around.

"Thanks." Harry said. "What did you want to discuss with me?"

"I just wanted to tell you what to expect during the meeting tonight. You and the rest of the kids will have to stay out of the kitchen while the meeting is going on ant it could go on for a couple of hours." explained Sirius.

"Why aren't we allowed to sit in on it?" Harry asked.

"You and the Weasley's are to young. Dumbledore doesn't want to recruit anyone who is still in school. This is a war we are in and war isn't the place for children." Sirius smiled sympathetically.

Harry nodded as if he agreed when in fact he wanted to be fighting against the man that had killed his parents and had caused his current family grief.

"The Weasley's are going to be here earlier then I thought. I'll call you down when they arrive and you can meet them." Sirius smiled and left Harry to his own devices.

Harry waited until the door was fully closed before he flopped back on his bed and let out a long all suffering sigh.

TAP, TAP.

He lifted his head and saw an owl sitting outside his window. He jumped up form his bed and opened his window, allowing the owl to fly in and settle on desk. He smiled when he saw the letter that was tied to its leg. He quickly relieved the owl of his burden, tore open the envelope and anxiously began to read.

_Harry,_

_I'm going to make this quick. We got the news just a few minutes after you left, Aunt Sarah is coming home tomorrow. Aunt Narcissa is going to the Ministry to get her at 8:00. Expect a Howler shortly after that. _

_Elladora_

Harry smiled sadly. He wished he could be there to greet his favorite aunt but he reminded himself he was doing all of this for his family.

"HARRY. COME DOWN HERE PLEASE. THE WEASLEYS ARE ABOUT TO ARRIVE." Sirius shouted from downstairs.

Harry sighed and set the letter down on his desk. He walked out of his room and made his way down the stairs to the Family Room. He got there in time to see the fireplace flare up green and a teenage boy about his age stumble out. The boy had enough time to get out of the way before the fireplace flared up again and another boy, this one a few years older then himself, stepped out. The fireplace flared up five more times before everyone had finally arrived.

The older woman, who Harry figured was Mrs. Weasley, spelled the soot of each of her children and then herself and husband before turning to Sirius with a smile.

"Thank you for allowing us to come a few weeks early." said Molly with a smile.

Sirius grinned, "It was no problem Molly. Besides this just means that Harry won't have to be here alone while I'm at work."

Arthur and Molly stared at him, surprise in both of their eyes, "You mean he's here? You got custody of him?" Arthur asked.

Harry took that as his cue and stepped out of the shadows, "No he didn't. I'm here so that my parents will get a faster trial." He walked over to stand a few feet from Sirius.

"Molly, Arthur. I'd like you to meet my godson Harry Potter. Harry this is Molly and Arthur Weasley." Sirius introduced. "The twins are Fred and George. Then there's Ron, who is going to be in your year. Ginny is the youngest in the family and Hermione is family friend, who is also going to be in your year."

Harry nodded politely to each of them but didn't say anything. He studied each of them carefully. Fred and George were looking at him curiously, probably wondering if he was the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Ron was looking at him in shock and amazement. Hermione was looking at him in awe and like something that needed to be closely studied. The last person he looked at was Ginny, she was looking at him much like Fred and George were. He quirked his mouth at her slightly.

"Why don't you go put your things in your rooms kids." Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"Oh Fred, George. You're going to have to share with Ron. Remus is staying in the room you usually occupy." Sirius told them as they walked out of the room. He turned to Molly and Arthur, "I hope that isn't going to cause any problems."

"They'll live." Arthur said with a chuckle.

Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, leaving them to talk. He walked up the stairs past Hermione and Ginny's room and went up to his. As he walked past the other spare bedroom he peaked in and saw that one of the two twin beds had been replaced with a bunk bed and Fred and George were each lounging on one of the bunks while Ron, Hermione and Ginny were sitting on Ron's bed and all five of them were talking. One of the twins noticed him and pointed it out to the others. The rest of them stopped talking, while the three on the bed turned around to look at him.

"Your Harry Potter? Aren't you?" asked the girl, who Harry thought was Hermione.

Harry stared at her stonily, "It's Harry Lestrange actually. I don't go by Potter anymore."

Hermione frowned at him, while Ron blurted out, "Why would you want to use a name associated with a bunch of Death Eaters?"

Harry glared furiously at him, "My parents are no longer Death Eaters," he voice was hard. "Don't talk about things you have no chance of understanding."

He turned on his heel and walked into his room. He slammed his door and suddenly wished he'd remembered to grab his stereo from Kara. He briefly wondered if she'd send it to him. Someone knocked on his door and he groaned in annoyance as he turned and pulled the door open. He was expecting to see Sirius or even Remus standing there, so he was surprised to see the Weasley twins instead.

"Can I help you?" asked Harry, wondering what they could want.

They looked at each other before looking back at Harry, "We were hoping to talk to you?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before stepping back and motioning them in. He waved a hand at the bed, "Have a seat."

Fred and George took a seat on the bed while Harry sat on top of his desk.

"What did you two want to talk about?"

"We just wanted to apologize for what Ron said about your parents." one of them said, Harry wasn't sure which twin it was.

The second one nodded in agreement, "He tends to talk and not think."

Harry snorted in amusement, "That's good to know. I don't think we were properly introduced, I'm Harry Lestrange. And you two would be?"

The twin who had spoken first grinned at him, "I'm Fred and that's George." he said.

They both looked around Harry's room and both looked impressed.

"Like what you did to the room." George said.

He stood up and Fred followed. They looked around at the posters and pictures that covered the walls.

"Is this your family?" asked Fred looking at one particular photo.

Harry hopped off the desk and went to stand next to them. The picture they were looking at had been taken the year before when they had been living in Greece. Harry and Elladora were standing in front of their parents, in the background you could see the shoreline and a beach. All four of them were smiling and waving at the camera.

"Yeah. That's my mom, dad and little sister Elladora. I also have three cousins, and an aunt and uncle. In fact if I hadn't come here I would've gotten to see my aunt tomorrow after the Ministry released her."

The two older boys suddenly looked a little uncomfortable, neither were sure how to respond.

"I'm sorry. If you don't mind me asking why did you come to stay here?" Fred asked.

Harry waved off his apology, "It's alright. I came here because I agreed that I would come live with Black for the summer and attend Hogwarts in the fall if Dumbledore agreed to get my parents and uncle a trial. If I hadn't then the Ministry would have shipped them off to Azkaban until a trial date could be set. It could have taken years for them to get a trial and by then one wouldn't have been worth it."

Fred and George were silent, neither one sure what to say. Both could hear the resentment that Harry held towards Sirius and Dumbledore. The three stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before George broke the silence.

"So you like pranks."

A grin spread across Harry's face. Maybe the Weasley's weren't all bad.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know Fred and George better. He found that the three of them were a lot alike. They all liked pranks, especially if it was aimed at a Professor or any other adult. Harry also found out that the Twins had graduated Hogwarts the year before and were in the process of opening up a joke shop. They talked until Sirius came up and informed them that dinner was ready and they had to hurry and eat before the meeting started.

Harry was the last one down to the Dinning room. He hadn't been paying attention to the room much that afternoon so he took the chance to take in the décor. The walls were done a slate grey color. Three decent sized chandeliers were spaced evenly down the length of the room. The table was big enough to comfortably fit around sixteen people, which is about how many were already seated. Sirius sat at the end of the table furthest from the door. Remus sat on his left, while an empty seat sat on his right. On Remus's side of the table sat; Moody, Kingsley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron and Hermione. Next to the empty chair, that Harry could only assume was for him, sat: Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred and then George at the very end.

Harry walked to the end of the table and sat down in the empty chair.

Sirius smiled at him, "Harry, I know you met some of the Weasley's earlier but let me introduce you to their three oldest sons," he pointed to each red head as he said their names. "That's Bill, he the oldest, then Charlie and finally Percy."

Harry looked at each of them, already recognizing them from Fred and George's descriptions.

"Finally this is retired Auror Mad-Eye Moody and Auror Kingsley Shackelbolt." Sirius finished with the two people Harry didn't know.

"You're the Auror I fought against." Harry said looking straight at Kingsley.

The man looked at him with a sharp gaze. He was silent a moment before answering.

"Yes. I was." answered Kingsley. "You fought very well. Many of the spells you were using are more advanced then many your age should know."

Harry smirked, "I had good teachers. I'm the only one in my family that can use a fire whip as," he paused for a moment, looking for an appropriate word. "Creatively as my mother is able to."

Sirius frowned not liking what he was hearing. He was about to say something when Moody beat him to it.

"And that's something to be proud of boy?" the retired Auror growled, glaring at Harry with his one good eye.

"To me it is." Harry answered, glaring right back..

Moody was about to say something else when Sirius cut him off.

"Alright that's enough. Let it go Mad-Eye." Sirius told him, he looked at him for a moment before turning his attention to Harry. "Knock it off Harry."

Harry glared at him but kept his comments to himself and went back to finishing his meal. About twenty minutes later Mrs. Weasley began ushering that kids out of the Dinning Room. Harry stood up and walked out with needing to be told. He ignored the multiple pairs of eyes that followed him out of the room and made his way back up the stairs.

He shut his door and waved his wand at it mumbling a few locking spells that would ensure he'd have a little bit of privacy and wouldn't have anyone randomly bursting into his room. He looked at his watch and saw that it was barely 9:30. Harry sighed and flopped down onto his bed, not caring if it was early. His day had been exhausting, mentally and emotionally. He couldn't help but look forward to the howler he was sure to receive in the morning courtesy of his Aunt Sarah.

* * *

So there was no Lestrange's in this chapter but I decided I wanted this to be about Harry and his first day with Sirius. Next chapter will be a lot more interesting but this had to be done. Also next time we see how the Lestrange's are dealing with being in lock up and of course Sarah's howler to Harry. Won't that just be fun.


	10. The Howler and A Talk

Here is a back to school gift for all of you. I won't take long here just want to say thanks for all of the reviews and support you all have given me. I'm so glad that the last chapter was liked by so many people, that really made me happy.

Remember to R&R, they keep Squee happy and eager to give me more ideas. Really I have no power it's all Squee.

Now, on with the story.

Ministry Holding Cells, 5:30 am

Bellatrix let out a deep breath. It had been close to two weeks since she'd last seen Harry or Elladora and it was slowly wearing her down. She hadn't been away from her children for longer then a night or two and even then they'd been with either Rabastan or Sarah.

She leant her head back and thought back to the night when their lives had been forever changed. Her heart had died a little bit as she watched Harry, Elladora and her nieces and nephew run towards their manor. She hadn't been able to watch to make sure they made it inside safely as she'd almost immediately been engaged in a fight with Mad-Eye Moody. Sarah and Rabastan had fought back to back, taking down Aurors, one after the other. Rodolphus had fought against her cousin Sirius Black. He'd had the upper hand until he'd been hit with a spell from behind by another Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt. She'd become enraged and turned away from Mad-Eye to begin a fight with her cousin but was struck in the back by a Stunner from Mad-Eye. She'd been unconscious and hadn't seen Rabastan fall just minutes later or Sarah just minutes after him.

She'd woken up hours later to find herself in what she realized was a Ministry holding cell. Across from her had been Rabastan while the cell to her left had held Rodolphus while the one to the left of Rabastan's held Sarah. One by one they'd been taken out and questioned.

None of them had said anything about the past fifteen years of their lives. She'd refused to say anything about Harry or Elladora and knew that Rodolphus would do the same.

They'd been in their cells for a few days before a lawyer arrived, saying she was asked by Narcissa Malfoy to represent them. She'd explained the circumstances and informed them that Sarah would be released within a week. When asked about the kids, Melanie had been able to inform them that she'd met with each of them and they all appeared to be handling the situation as best they could.

Bellatrix felt a swell of pride course through her when she heard that Harry was doing all he could to keep everyone together and keep their spirits up. She knew her son and couldn't help but worry that he'd try to do something foolish to help them.

She looked across to Sarah's cell and smiled at the sleeping woman. She was curled up in the right corner of her cell, the mattress from her cot had been dragged over. In the other cell, Rabastan was in a similar position. Their hands were linked together through a small hole in the wall separating their cells from each other.

She was glad that the other woman was being released later that morning. She knew that being away from her kids was hard for her, especially since Isla was younger then the others. Bellatrix wished they could all leave but took solace in the fact that Harry and Elladora would at least have their aunt with them.

'_They'll be in good hands,' _Bellatrix thought as she laid down on her own cot and tried to catch a few more hours worth of sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to a beam of sunlight shinning into his eyes. He blinked blearily, trying to clear the sleepiness from his brain, looked at his alarm clock to see what time it was.

_6:17_

He slumped back onto his pillow with a groan. Sometimes he hated getting up so early, even though he'd been doing it for years. After a few minutes he pulled himself out of bed and gathered some clothes and his toiletries and carefully made his way to the bathroom. He took an extra long shower, basking in the peace and quiet while he could. He just knew that the day ahead of him was going to be a test of his patience. He was also looking forward to his Aunt's Howler, that would be arriving later that morning. He knew that his Aunt Sarah was going to be anything but impressed with his choice but he would just have to explain his reasons behind it and hope for the best.

He got out and dressed in in plain blue jeans, a black shirt with a picture of an alligator that said, 'Remember: Don't insult the Alligator until after you've crossed the river' in white letters and a pair of black sneakers. He let his hair air dry, not wanting to bother with spelling it dry. By the time he got back to his room he could hear movement coming from the floor above him and figured that the Weasley's, Sirius or Remus were awake.

He looked at the clock and saw that only forty-five minutes had passed since he'd woken up. In just under an hour his aunt would be released and he'd be receiving one of his aunts infamous Howlers. He didn't care though if it meant that he'd get to hear her voice and knowing his sister and cousins, probably their voices to.

He pulled a book from his shelf and immersed himself Ancient Egyptian warding and curses. A knock on his door an hour latter and a voice telling him that breakfast was ready alerted him that it was time to try and make nice. He put the book under his arm and walked down stairs into the dinning room.

When he entered he saw that everyone but Moody and Kingsley were sitting at the table. All of the younger Weasley children and Tonks were still in their pajamas. While the adults, the oldest Weasley boys and Hermione were all dressed.

Sirius looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and smiled at Harry as he took a seat across from him, "Morning Harry."

Harry nodded in greeting and began piling his plate with food. He opened his book and went back to reading about the warding spells that had been placed around the Great Library of Alexandria. He ignored the looks he was receiving and kept reading. He was so absorbed in his book that he didn't notice the owl that had been steadily getting closer until an impatient hoot alerted him to its arrival. He looked up from his book, to the owl and then down to his watch. He was only slightly surprised to see that a half-hour had passed since his aunt had been released.

As everyone around the table began to notice exactly what type of letter the owl had brought, conversations began to quiet as they waited to see why Harry had received a Howler. Harry rolled his eyes at them and removed the letter and offered the owl a small piece of bacon. The owl hooted its thanks and took off only to land on the back of his chair. Harry supposed that meant it was supposed to wait for a reply.

Harry didn't even hesitate to open the letter and was unsurprised when his aunt's angry voice filled the kitchen.

"HARRY JAMES LESTRANGE, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HOW DARE YOU TRADE YOURSELF LIKE SOMETHING FROM AN OPEN MARKET! WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU THE NEXT TIME I GET MY HANDS ON YOU WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT YOUR PARENTS WILL DO TO YOU. "

Sarah's ranting voice was interrupted by Elladora's, "I TOLD YOU SHE'D BE PISSED HARRY. DON'T COME TO ME AFTER SHE THROTTLES YOU."

"QUIET ELLADORA LILLIAN LESTRANGE." Sarah scolded before going back to her rant at Harry. "HARRY IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE THAT WHAT YOU DID WAS SMART YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN MISTER. THIS HAS GOT TO BE THE DUMBEST, MOST IDIOTIC AND HAIR-BRIANED SCHEMES YOU'VE EVER TRIED TO PULL OFF."

"AND YOU'VE TIRED TO PULL OFF SOME NICE ONES CUZ!" Michael said.

"MICHAEL JAYDEN LESTRANGE! GO TO YOUR ROOM."

"FINE. GOOD LUCK HARRY."

They all heard her sigh before she went back to her original rant. "DON'T THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU DID THIS FOR A GOOD CAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET OUT OF BEING IN SERIOUS TROUBLE BECAUSE IF YOU DO. THINK AGAIN. WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU BETTER HOPE YOUR PARENTS GO EASY ON YOU. YOU BETTER HOPE EVERYTHING WORKS OUT IN THE END BECAUSE IF IT DOESN'T AND YOU DON'T COME HOME I WON'T STOP YOUR PARENTS WHEN THEY GET AHOLD OF YOU."

The letter fell silent before tearing itself up and falling in pieces to the table. Harry stared at the pieces of torn up parchment with an amused look in his eyes. He gathered up the pieces and stood from the table, intent on going to his room and writing out a reply for his aunt when Sirius's voice stopped him.

"What the hell was that all about Harry?" he asked.

Harry sighed and turned back around to face the still stunned table, "That would have been my Aunt Sarah and that would be her expressing her," Harry paused looking for the right word. "Extreme _displeasure _at the way I handled the situation."

"What situation?" Tonks asked.

"My coming to live with Sirius. The deal was I come to live here for the summer and attend Hogwarts for the year and my parents get a trial quicker." Harry explained. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to send her a response."

He walked out of the dinning room and made his way up to his room. He reached his room and closed the door, foregoing any locking spells. He knew that the Howler he'd received and what he'd said afterwards would keep everyone occupied for a while. He pulled out a pen and piece of paper and began writing a reply.

_Dear Aunt Sarah, _

_Good to hear from you. Glad to see that the Ministry wasn't able to hold you. How are mom and dad doing? And Uncle Rab? I hope the Ministry isn't trying to ship them off to Azkaban. On a more serious note I'm sure by now Aunt Narcissa has probably told you what I told her but I know I owe you an explanation of my own. _

_I did, and am doing, this so we can finally be left alone. I don't want the Ministry chasing after us any longer. I want Mom, Dad, Uncle Rab and you to be able to go out in public without worrying about the Aurors. I want you to not have to worry about someone coming and taking me away. My agreement with Dumbledore ensures that they will get a fair trial and not just be shipped off to Azkaban to rot. I won't allow them to force me into staying here any longer then the agreement says._

_I will see you all at Christmas and during Spring Break. Tell Elladora that I love her and to stay out of my room. I still have a lot of stuff left there. Make sure Michael knows I haven't forgotten about him. He wasn't happy about this and I don't want this to come between us. Tell Kara and Isla I love them both and I hope Isla is practicing. Tell her if she does I'll duel her when we get the chance. _

_And say hi to Aunt Narcissa and Draco for me. _

_Love you all, _

_Harry_

_P.S. Can you send more of my books? There's a few I forgot and would like to have with me. Thank you. _

He sealed it inside an envelope, along with the list of books he wanted and tied it to the owls leg. He carried it to the window.

"Take this to Malfoy Manor and give it to Sarah Lestrange for me." instructed Harry.

The owl hooted in response before it took off into the sky. He watched it until it was a only a speck. He sighed, it would be a few days for a reply to come and a week or better before his books to arrive, since his aunt would have to search his extensive collection to find the ones he wanted.

Not really in the mood to talk to anyone, he went to his bookshelf and ran his finger over the spines until he found one he wanted. It was a Greek spell book he'd found in a little shop in Athens's equivalent to Diagon Alley. It was a book on charming muggle objects to work in highly magical areas, such as Hogwarts. The title, roughly translated read, _Muggle Objects in the Magical World. _

About an hour later Harry set the book down, deciding to take a break. He knew he'd have to be nice to the others in the house. He'd be living with them for the rest of the summer and going to school with at least three of them come September.

He got to the main floor when the mention his name made him stop and listen to what was being said.

"…comes out of his room Remus. I don't know what to do." Sirius said.

"You can only keep trying Padfoot. We don't know what his childhood was like. He's only been here a few days. Give him time." Remus tried to reassure.

"Exactly Moony." exclaimed Sirius. "We don't know what his childhood was like. We don't know what my lovely _cousin and her husband could have done to him. Now with Dumbledore discussing trial dates with Amelia and Fudge. I can't loose him again Remus. After I got out of Azkaban I promised myself I wouldn't stop looking until I found him. He doesn't even want to be here. He only came here to help Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers." _

"_Maybe you should try and explain all of this to Harry. We both heard what Poppy said, they didn't abuse him. And from what I can recall Lily telling us about her sister, his life growing up was a lot better then it could have been." _

" _I agree with you there. If Harry had grown up with his relatives he probably would have been abused. I still don't like that he was raised by them. They were Death Eaters Remus. How can anything they taught him be good for him. Or any of those kids." Sirius argued. "It should have been me Moony. He should have been with me like James and Lily wanted."_

_Harry heard Remus sigh and he wondered how often this conversation had happened. _

"_I know that it should have been like that Sirius but it wasn't." Remus said. "You don't need to try and explain this all to me. We've had this discussion more times then I can remember but you do need to have it with Harry. He doesn't know all of this. He obviously doesn't want to be here but maybe if you explain some of this to him he might understand a little bit more."_

_Harry stepped back from the door and wandered back up to his room. He pulled a leather bound album out of his trunk. It covered the first four years he was with his parents. Birthday's, holidays, vacations and candid shots filled all of the pages. He waited patiently for Sirius to come up and talk with him. Five minutes later he heard a few soft knocks on his door. _

"_Come in." Harry said. _

_Sirius came in and closed the door behind him. _

"_Harry I think we need to have a talk." Sirius said. _

_Harry nodded, unsurprised, "What do you want to talk about?" _

_Sirius sat down on the edge of the bed so he and Harry were looking at each other. _

"_I want to talk about you." said Sirius. "I haven't really spent any time with you and I barely know anything about you. I was hoping we could try and get to know each other better."_

_Harry looked at Sirius, not sure how this conversation would end up going. "What do you want to know?"_

"_How was your childhood? Did the Lestrange's treat you well?" questioned Sirius. _

"_If you're wondering if I was abused the answer would be no. They never laid a hand on me, my sister or my cousins. And my childhood was normal, we just moved around a lot."_

_Sirius looked confused, "Why did you move around?"_

"_So they wouldn't get arrested." said Harry coolly. _

_The older wizard seemed to realize that he was losing Harry and decided to just get it over with. _

"_Harry they kidnapped you. Do you understand that. They took you away from your home and from me." Sirius explained. "I was the first one that got to your house after it happened. When I found your parents I was devastated. I'd known your dad since that fist day on the train to Hogwarts. We were instantly friends. After your parents started dating in our seventh year, I got to know your mum and we ended up becoming friends to. Finding them was hard but when I couldn't find you I lost it. All I could think was that you'd been killed. I left and went after your parents Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew. I cornered him on a street full of muggles, I was about to curse him when he started shouting about how I betrayed your parents. That I was their best friend and how could I have betrayed them like I did. He blew up the street behind him, cut off his finger and hid in the sewers in his rat animagus form. I was arrested and spent ten years in Azkaban until he was spotted and I was released. I spent ten years believing you were dead Harry and another five searching the world for you. Now that you're here I want to try and make up for lost time." _

_All through the explanation Harry stayed quiet, not sure what to say or if anything should be said. He'd heard the story about how he'd been found alive by his parents and uncle and how his mom had decided to take him with them. But he'd never really thought about how his sudden disappearance had affected the people his birth parents had known. Both Bellatrix and Rodolphus had been upfront about telling him what little they knew about the Potter's and their friends. Harry had been happy with what ever knowledge he could get and knew that with how they lived he wouldn't be able to try and contact anyone. _

_To now hear another side to the story, especially from someone who knew his birth parents and him, gave him a lot to think about. Even with the new information, Harry couldn't forget the way Sirius and the Aurors had attacked him and his family and thrown his parents in jail. _

"_I'm sure you want me to say I wish I'd never been taken and that I'd been raised here with you but I don't. I wouldn't change how I grew up for anything. Yeah we had to move to a new country every couple of months and I wasn't able to make many friends but I saw places and did things that most people won't ever get to do." Harry looked Sirius in the eyes. "I had two loving parents and an amazing sister. My Uncle Rab was the greatest. He always made time for me, even after his own kids were born. Aunt Sarah encouraged my love of music and got me my first guitar. Michael, Kara and Isla were more like siblings then just cousins. You attacked us, took me, Elladora and our cousins away from our parents and arrested them for crimes that were never fully proven. I won't ever forgive you or any other Auror or Order member that was involved for that, I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear but that's the truth. After this school year is over with, I'm gone. Make sure Dumbledore knows that." _

_Harry stood up and with one last look back at Sirius he walked out and went up towards the Potions Lab up in the Attic. _

_Sirius watched Harry leave, still reeling from what Harry said. His Godson practically hated him. He knew Harry wasn't happy with the situation but now he knew that he'd probably never earn Harry's trust or his love. He wiped away the lone tear that tracked down his face and gave himself a moment to gain his composer before walking down stairs to tell Remus what had been said. _

_This chapter would have been up sooner but I had a death in my family and it really hit me hard. My grandpa was the only one I had and so he and I were close. He was the one that encouraged me to go to Germany last year and I'm glad that I was able to share that with him. I'm just glad he went peacefully and wasn't in pain in the end. _

_On a happier note we finally got to see the Lestrange's. It wasn't a very long scene but at least I fulfilled one of my promises. So please tell me what you think of the conversation between Harry and Sirius. I'm not sure if I like it but after spending nearly an hour looking at the screen before I even typed up a word of it, I think it's better then nothing. I hope I kept everyone in character as I see them at least. _

_So I have the next two chapters already outlined and plan on tying up Ch. 11 within the next few days. And for those who were wondering if we'd ever get to see Voldemort, don't worry we will be. And soon. _

_Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone out there. Hope everyone's holiday was wonderful. _

_TTFN_


	11. Friends and Visions

Here is the next chapter everyone. I'll keep this short. I just want to thank everyone for all of the wonderful reviews, they really just made me very happy.

Also thank you for your condolences. It was a pleasant surprise that so many of you cared and left a little message in a review. So again thank you all for all the encouragement and condolences.

Now on with the story.

* * *

The rest of the day Harry tried to keep as much distance between him and Sirius as he possibly could in the old house. The rare times Harry came out and interacted with the rest of the house he made sure that he didn't have much interaction with Sirius. By breakfast the next morning Harry was sure he'd made an art form out of avoidance tactics. At the same time Harry noticed that Sirius was doing the same thing.

He most of the night with his thoughts going around in circles about what he'd over heard Sirius and Remus talking about and what Sirius had explained to him. He knew that he'd essentially been kidnapped as a baby by his parents but he didn't agree with Sirius. After his birth parents deaths he didn't have a home and instead of ignoring his wish for revenge, he'd run off and gotten himself thrown in prison. He was still on the fence about how to feel in regards to not only Sirius but also Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye Moody. All four of them had played a role in is parents incarceration and Moody had gone after his parents back in '81.

On the other hand Harry knew that Sirius's dedication to finding him spoke of how deep his love for Harry truly went. After fifteen years most people would have given up hope that Harry was still alive but Sirius hadn't. He'd believed that Harry was still alive and hadn't stopped his search for him no matter how many at the Ministry told him it was hopeless.

He'd finally fallen asleep around four in the morning but it was a very restless sleep, he was plagued with dreams of a large black dog.

* * *

That Morning

Harry crawled out of bed around seven, an hour later than he normally would. He blamed it on the difficult time he had falling asleep the night before. He threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and a thread bare hoodie, that while it had seen better days was still one of his favorites. He walked down to the Dining Room for breakfast. Everyone else in the house was already sitting down and eating when he finally walked in and watched as he took a seat.

Harry ignored the stares and piled his plate with food. While he ate he listened to Sirius, Remus and Tonks discuss the meeting that would be happening in the late afternoon. He caught the names of those who would be attending; Diggory, Lovegood and Longbottom to name a few.

"Who will be here?" Harry asked.

"The Longbottom family will be here. Their son is in the same year as you. The Diggory's, their son graduated about two years ago I believe and then Luna Lovegood and her dad will be attending. As well as a few other former Hogwarts students." Tonks explained between bites.

Harry nodded. He finished eating and walked up the landings as he passed Hermione and Ginny's room, the former's head stuck out Harry took a quick step back as to avoid smashing into her.

She quickly apologized, "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't even hear you on the landing. Usually one of the boards squeak so we know if someone is out there but you were really quiet and I'm rambling aren't I?" she finished embarrassed.

Harry smiled slightly at her ramblings, "It's alright Hermione. No harm, no foul."

"Would you like to come in. Ron, Ginny and I are playing a game of Exploding Snap." offered Hermione.

Harry hesitated briefly before nodding, "Sure, that would be fine." He couldn't hold a grudge against them. They hadn't been responsible for his family's current legal issues.

Hermione opened the door and Harry walked in. Ron and Ginny were sitting on the floor at the foot of the beds. Both redheads looked up when Hermione stepped back in to allow Harry to pass her. Hermione sat down and Harry took a seat between her and Ginny. They played peacefully for a few rounds before Hermione tried to break the ice.

"So Harry are you excited to be going to Hogwarts this year?" she asked.

Ron and Ginny looked up from their cards and both looked at Harry, curious what his answer would be.

Harry hesitated before answering, "Yes and no. My parents and uncle were students there and it'll be nice to finally see the place that dominated many of the stories they told us before bed. I'll be able to see my sister and cousins everyday. Even if we aren't all in the same House it'll still be nice to know that they are close. At the same time we've been here since February usually we'd have moved to another country by now. It'll be strange to stay in the same place for such a long time. I've spent most of my life moving around, I've never really stayed in one place for very long."

"What about before you were taken in?" Ginny asked, remembering Harry didn't like anything negative being said about his family.

Harry gave her an appreciative smile. "I don't know much about my life before Halloween that year but I assume my family and I lived in Godric's Hollow until the night of the attack."

"Haven't you wondered about your parents though?" Ron asked, after setting his cards down.

Harry was quiet for a moment before finally answering, "All the time. For a long time I hated that they'd left me. I thought they'd done it on purpose. I was younger when I thought that, five or six at the time. Being able to go to Hogwarts, where both sets of my parents went is something that I won't take for granted."

Harry placed his cards on top of the deck, "I think I'll head back to my room now. Thank you for the game. It was fun." He stood up and walked to the door.

"You're welcome to join us any time Harry." Hermione called just before he closed the door.

Harry turned his head back to them and nodded, "Thanks." He shuts the door behind him and walks up to his room.

He closed his bedroom door behind him and slumped against it with an exhausted sigh. He hadn't meant to open up so much to people who were mostly complete strangers to him. He was pleased that, despite the bumpy start they had, the two youngest Weasely's had been very welcoming.

Harry pulled out down a few books from his shelves and some parchment from his desk. He spread everything out on his bed and began looking for what he needed. Roughly an hour later Harry got up to use the bathroom. He stepped out onto the landing and paused when he saw Ginny standing outside his door.

"Hi Harry, I was just coming to tell you that the Kitchen is off limits while the meeting is going on and to ask if you'd like to meet some of our friends who also attend Hogwarts." Ginny informed him.

Harry thought about it. He currently only really knew one other person at Hogwarts and Harry wasn't even sure if Draco counted since he was family. So getting to know a few others, even if they stayed acquaintances and didn't become friends, couldn't hurt anything. He nodded his okay and walked with Ginny to her and Hermione's room. Harry didn't follow her into the room, instead he stood in the doorway and looked at the two newcomers closely.

The boy, Neville Longbottom Harry's mind supplied for him, was tall and lanky looking. He appeared to be in the awkward stage where he still had some baby fat but his body was quickly using it all up. His dark chocolate brown hair while not all that long, was long enough that you could see the curls in it. His eyes were a deep blue and they were looking at Neville nervously.

The girl, who Harry assumed must be Luna Lovegood, was slim and a few inches shorter then Ginny. She had white blonde hair that hung all the way down to her waist it barely noticeable waves. Her eyes were a silvery bluish-gray color and had a distinct aura of dreaminess to them, though Harry was sure she was more aware then she appeared. He noticed that her wand was put behind her left ear. Harry noticed her odd choice in earrings, that were similar in appearance to radishes but he wasn't completely sure that's what they were. She was absorbed in a magazine, The Quibbler, which happened to be upside down.

"Harry, this is Neville and Luna." Ginny introduced. "Nev, Luna, this is Harry Lestrange."

"Your not related to Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, are you?" asked Neville.

"Yes they're my parents." Harry answered. "They rescued me and then adopted me."

"You're Harry Potter!" Neville exclaimed.

Harry scowled at him. "That was my name before I was adopted. Now I prefer Lestrange."

He turned around and walked up to his room. He closed the door and bounced his head against it. When he'd agreed to this he'd thought, naïvely, that people would leave him to his own devices and let him drift through the year. He'd only been at Grimmauld Place for three days and already he wanted to curse somebody. He plopped down on his bed with a sign and stared up at the ceiling.

_This year won't go by quick enough,_ he thought as he drifted off into a light doze.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been resting but footsteps outside his door woke him and he turned his head to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe.

"Just came up to tell you that dinner will be ready soon if you want to head downstairs."

Harry sat up, "Thank you." This was the first time Sirius had spoken to him all day.

"You know it's nice to see that something's don't change."

Harry looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"You used to sleep like that all the time when you were a baby, all sprawled out." Sirius gained a wistful look before snapping back to the present. "You'd better hurry downstairs before the twins get there."

Harry watched him walk away, his thoughts going in every direction but where he wanted them to go. That one little observation Sirius made brought all of the emotions he'd been burying about his family's arrest to the forefront. He tired to fight back the tears but finally he gave in and cried for everything that had happened to him and his family since the night of the Quidditch match. He walked to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. His eyes were still red but he could blame that on sleep and at least the tear tracks were washed away.

He walked to the dining room and saw glad that he wasn't the last to arrive. He looked at the few open seats and saw one next to the twins. He sat down next to George and looked around for who was missing from the table. A quick glance around showed him that it was Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the two new arrivals. Only a few moments passed before the five teens appeared and took their seats at the table. Everyone quickly dished themselves and people began conversations.

Across from Harry sat Tonks and Kingsley. They were having an intense conversation and Harry focused hard on what they were talking about.

"It's the fifth attack in a month." Kingsley whispered, his voice nearly drowned out by the other conversations. "After what happened in June at the Ministry Dumbledore believed he'd begin becoming more active. And now that Potter has returned, Dumbledore thinks that Death Eater activity will only increase."

Harry had to fight a scowl when he heard his former name and continued to pretend to be paying attention to what else was going on around the table. He refocused on the

"Does Dumbledore really believe that You-Know-Who will try and come after Harry?" Tonks asked.

"He believes that You-Know-Who will try to go after Harry out of revenge for what happened Halloween night." Kingsley responded. He took a few bites of food before he continued. "He thinks that Azkaban or Diagon Alley may be potential targets for attacks…"

Harry stopped listening to their conversation at that point. Anything else they said would be sure to upset him. He didn't want to hear about how his family could be in danger. Since their return to England his family had kept tabs on Voldemort's movements and activities. The news that he'd only become more daring in his movements made him nervous for his sister and cousin's well-beings.

He'd also caught onto the fact that Azkaban could be a potential target for Voldemort. His eyes closed at that thought. Until they were released, all three Lesstrange's were sitting ducks. Harry knew that if Azkaban was attacked, his parents would be some of the first to be killed for denouncing Voldemort and his beliefs.

The thought of his parents lives being in danger made him loose what apatite he'd had and he pushed his half eaten plate away. He didn't notice the looks he received from Sirius, Remus or Molly. He asked to be excused and Sirius said alright. He wasted no time in leaving, going directly up to his room to get ready for bed. An hour or so later he heard footsteps on the landing and stop at his door. He rolled over and pretended to be asleep, just in time as the someone opened his door. He briefly wondered who it was and wasn't kept waiting long as Sirius whispered, "Good-night Harry. Sleep well." A soft click signaled the door closing and his once again being alone.

* * *

Three days past in much same way, Harry made an effort to be civil to the Order members that appeared for meetings, though he found it hard to do so around Moody. He did find himself growing comfortable enough around Sirius's cousin Tonks that he was able to hold a few conversations with her that were genuinely enjoyable. He was sure that if he'd met her in any other circumstance they'd have probably hit it off as friends.

Currently he was sitting at the table across from Fred and George discussing their joke shop. Harry was interested in what they had and how they'd gotten started. He was listening to them when he felt a twinge in his scar. He surreptitiously reached his hand to rub at it and at first it seemed to work. He tried to keep focus but another, stronger, twinge caused an involuntarily gasp in surprise. Both Fred and George looked at him worriedly.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Fred, looking worried.

Fred's question alerted the rest of the tables occupants to the potential problem.

Harry glared at the older red head, "I'm fine its just a headache. I think I'll go lay down for a bit."

He tried to stand but found it difficult, as his knees suddenly buckled and he gripped the back of his chair to steady himself.

Sirius stood up and was immediately by his side, "It's not just a headache Harry. What's wrong?"

He was about to answer when a sharp stab of pain issued from his scar, he cried out and grabbed his head in his hands. He didn't notice his legs giving out from under him or Sirius catching him and lowering him gently to the ground. He tired to strengthen his Occlumency shields but was too late as the Dinning Room faded around him and he found himself looking at room full of black robed figures…

"_I grow tired of waiting," the voice that spoke was raspy and low. "Our brethren are locked away in that dark hole. How are the preparations going?"_

_The Death Eaters kept their heads bowed, cowed by their Masters tone of voice. _

"_Progress is slow My Lord. The Ministry has increased security around Azkaban making it harder for us to attack."_

_Harry felt himself walk up to stand in front of the Death Eater who'd spoken, he felt pleased when he saw the man begin to shake in fear at being singled out by him. _

"_My followers shouldn't be slow," he whispered calmly. "If you can not handle such a task perhaps I should give you a little encouragement. He raised his wand and pointed it at the shivering man. _

"Crucio!"_ he said. _

_The Death Eater screamed in pain as the spell made contact and Harry smiled maniacally down at the writhing man on the floor. He held the spell for a few moments longer before releasing it. The man continued to twitch and gasp for air. _

"_Let this be a warning for you. I expect better commitment from my followers." His voice carried across them all. _

_He raised his wand an began cursing indiscriminately. Screams filled his ears and he cackled as their tortured screams washed over him._

_Harry tried to separate himself form what he was seeing and experiencing. Whenever a curse was cast he felt razor hot pain through his body. It was only a mere shadow of what he was sure the Death Eaters were experiencing but it sill made Harry gasp out as he tried not to cry out. _

"Harry! Harry, come on. You're safe."

_Harry frowned through the pain, he was sure he'd heard someone calling for him. He tried to focus on it, wanting to escape what was happening to him. _

_"That's it Harry, open your eyes." _

Harry struggled to obey the request. He recognized the voice, it belonged to Sirius and he wondered why the man sounded so scared all he was doing was sleeping. Harry was finally able to force his eyes open to mere slits. His eyes slowly roamed around everyone that was crowded around him, they all looked, to varying degrees, worried and shocked. He then felt someone's hand running through his hair and he quietly admitted to himself that it felt nice. He looked up to try and figure out who was doing and found himself looking into the worried grey eyes of Sirius. He then came to the realization that he was being cradled in the older mans arms, his head resting against his chest.

Harry felt the over-whelming urge to sleep and let his eyes drift shut again. His last conscious thought was that he felt surprisingly safe and didn't want that feeling to end.

* * *

Finished and I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Next chapter will see the return of Sarah and Madame Melanie Greene as well as Sarah and the kids. Also: News on the Lestrange's and the case.

Hope you all have had a wonderful summer so far. I know I have. Drop a review if you can, hearing from you all is the fuel that keeps my muse happy and healthy.

TTFN


	12. The Meeting

Here is the next Chapter and my summer gift to all of you. Hope you like it.

Enjoy.

* * *

Harry became aware of his surroundings slowly. At first he wasn't sure what had happened to him but as he grew more alert, the memories of what had taken place in the Dinning Room came back to him. Along with what he'd seen.

He then realized what had woken him up in the first place. He could hear quiet murmurings coming from near the foot of his bed. He kept his breathing steady so he wouldn't alert whoever it was that he was awake. As he did that he tried to listen to what was being said. It took him a moment to understand but as soon as he could he knew that he was the topic of discussion.

"…no explanation for his collapse. You said he grabbed his head before he did?" a female voice said.

Harry recognized the voice as the Hogwarts school nurse, Madame Pomfrey. Murmurs of agreement came and it took him only a minute to figure out who else was in the room as well. Sirius and Remus.

"Yes. He tried to pass it off as just a normal headache but something told me that there more to it than that." Sirius explained again. "Then a few moments after he collapsed, he stated seizing and crying out in pain. If I didn't know any better I'd have said someone had been cursing him with the Cruciatus Curse."

"I have to agree with Mr. Black on that." Pomfrey said. "He shows all the physical signs of someone who's suffered from multiple bouts of the Cruciatus Curse. However I can't find a single trace of it on him magically. I can't explain it. He's suffering from the effects but there was no spell cast on him."

"I might be able to Poppy," a forth voice, belonging to Dumbledore, said. "This is only a theory but I have long suspected that the night that Voldemort attacked the Potter's and failed to kill young Harry something else happened. I believe that when the Killing Curse rebounded off of Harry and traveled back to Voldemort it connected them magically. His scar connects them and when Voldemort feels particularly strong emotions, Harry will feel them as well. He may also see what Voldemort sees, which I believe is what was responsible for Harry's episode."

"What can we do to help him?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Occlumency will help protect his mind. It will protect his thoughts and block Voldemort from being able to access his mind." answered Dumbledore. "Severus is a master Occlumens and I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help teach Harry how to protect his mind."

"What do we tell Harry?" asked Sirius.

"Tell him the truth about the Occlumency but not the visions." Dumbledore answered.

"He'll wonder how and why he's getting visions." Remus said. "What do we tell him if he asks?"

"Simply that you don't know the answer." said Dumbledore. "Tell him that Occlumency will help block the visions."

"I don't feel like we should lie to him Albus," argued Sirius. "He has the right to know what's happening to him and why it's happening."

"I'm aware of that Sirius but Harry is just a child. He deserves to be a child for a while longer. When he needs to know I'll inform him of everything myself."

Harry continued to lay there, taking everything that he'd just heard in and tried to make sense of it. If he was to believe Dumbledore, then he and the man that murdered his birth parents were inexplicably connected. He didn't know how to feel, except numb. Of everything that he could have heard, this had never even been on the list. Harry wished more then anything that his parents were there to comfort him. He wanted to be pulled into his mum's arms and just stay there while she ran her fingers comfortingly through his hair. He wanted his dad to pull him aside and for him to tell that they'd get through this and that everything would be alright.

They couldn't though.

That sudden thought made Harry roll onto his side and bury his face into the pillow. All talking stopped and Harry heard a few whispered words before the door closed. He finally decided to open his eyes and face the world.

He slowly pushed himself up, ignoring the hands that tried to push him back down. He was finally sitting up and saw who'd stayed with him. Sirius was sitting to his right and Remus was on his left. Both men sat on the edges of the bed and Harry noticed that they both looked relieved to see him awake.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked, wanting to know that first of all.

"Not long," assured Remus. "Only a few hours."

Harry nodded and pushed the blankets aside and tried to get out of bed but was stopped by Sirius' hand on his arm.

"Harry you need to stay in bed," said Sirius. "Just rest for the day and then lets see how you feel in the morning."

Harry looked at him in disbelief before shrugging off his hand and getting out of bed. He looked at Sirius and Remus, who both had annoyed looks on their faces.

"I feel fine. I promise." He said. "My head doesn't hurt and I don't feel nauseas or anything."

"What happened?" asked Sirius. "You just suddenly grabbed your head and then collapsed and began to have what looked like a seizure. I need to know what happened."

"My head began to hurt," started Harry. "I've never had something like that happen to me before. I figured that it was simply the stress of everything that's happened finally catching up with me. Then I saw something."

"What did you see?" asked Remus worriedly.

"It wasn't very clear," Harry lied. "A big room filled with people. After that I don't really remember much."

Sirius seemed to believe him but he noticed that Remus was looking at him suspiciously.

"That's okay Harry. There is one more thing we'd like to discuss with you. Professor Dumbledore believes that you could benefit from learning Occlumency. It will help protect your mind and hopefully keep something like this from happening again." explained Sirius. "Snape happens to be a master Occlumens and Dumbledore believe he would be willing to teach you."

Harry nodded noncommittally, "Sure."

Sirius smiled at him, seemingly pleased that he agreed.

Harry walked towards the door, intending to go down and grab a light lunch, when Remus called him back.

"While you were resting a package arrived for you." he pointed towards Harry's desk and the teen hurried over to it.

The box was a medium sized moving box and an envelope was taped to the top. He tore off the envelope and pulled out the letter written by Sarah.

_Dear Harry,_

_First let me say that while I understand your reasoning I still think we could have gone about this a different way but we will talk about that once I see you again. _

_Now that we have that out of the way, I want to know how you're doing and how everything is with Black. Is he treating well? Is everyone who's there treating you well? I will be expecting a letter back from you. Everything here is going well, though everyone misses you. _

_Now there have been some developments regarding your parents and Rabastan's case. Madame Greene would like to meet with you at her offices tomorrow afternoon at 1:30. Her office is in downtown London, Law Offices of Burke, Greene and Jones. I'm sure that Black knows where to find it, they're supposed to be one of the best. I'll be there, as will Elladora. _

_In the box are the books I know you'd want most. If there are any I missed tell me tomorrow and I'll make sure that I get them to you. _

_I'll see you soon._

_Love, _

_Aunt Sarah._

Once Harry finished the letter he folded it back up and tucked into the envelope. He didn't realize it but he had a large smile on his face as a result of the letter.

"Good news Harry?" asked Sirius, reminding him that Sirius and Remus were still in the room.

Harry looked over his shoulder and nodded, "Yes. My aunt says that our lawyer would like to meet with me tomorrow at 1:30 at her office in London. A place called Burke, Greene and Jones. Do you know where it is?"

"I've heard of them." said Sirius. "They have some of the best lawyers you could ask for. I'll have to see where they are specifically but I don't see any problem with allowing you to go as long as someone goes with you."

Sirius's heart soared when he saw the large smile on Harry's face. He hoped that by allowing Harry this chance, that the teen would be more willing to open up to him. Even after their talk a few days before, he still held out hope that Harry didn't completely hate him.

"We'll leave you to go through your package."

Sirius and Remus left the room and Harry watched them go, to excited at the prospect of seeing his sister and aunt in just twenty-four hours. He grabbed his wand from his nightstand and spelled the box open. Inside were over a dozen or so books. He placed his wand beside it and began pulling them out of the box. He put the empty box down on the floor and began to sort through the books. He happily noted that his aunt had sent him some of his favorites that he hadn't had copies of, some that he hadn't deemed important enough to pack up and even a few new ones. In the end he ended up with nineteen new books. He looked over at his bookcase and saw that he had enough room for some but not all of his new arrivals. Placing those he could on the shelf, left him with ten left over. He lined them up on his desk until he found a place to put them later.

The rest of the day was spent in his room, with a good portion of that involving Fred and George, who seemed determined to bring Harry out of self-imposed solitude. By the time Harry was ready to go to bed, he was to anxious at the prospect of being able to see his sister again, and getting news on his parents and uncle.

* * *

"Can we go now?" asked Harry anxiously from his spot by the front door.

"In a few minutes Harry. We'll be there on time I promise." Sirius told him.

Harry suppressed a growl of frustration and settled for glaring at the back of the older mans head. They were due to be at Melanie Greene's office in fifteen minutes. If they didn't leave soon, he was going to curse Sirius and then go to the meeting himself. Five minutes later Harry was mentally going through some of the nastier curses he knew, when Sirius finally appeared in the Entry Way.

"You all set?" he asked cheerfully, as he opened the front door.

Harry glared darkly at him and stalked out to the street. Sirius followed him and led him around the side of the building to a small alley way.

"We'll Apparate there." informed Sirius. "Have you ever Apparated before?"

"All the time." answered Harry.

"Good." Sirius looked relieved. "Let's go."

Sirius pulled Harry to his side and they disappeared with a loud crack. Harry hated Apparating and the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube. Once the feeling stopped, Harry opened his eyes and found himself standing in the corner of a reception area. Witches and wizards were walking around busily, some in pairs or small groups, while others rifled through files of paperwork. The two quickly walked over to the front desk where the receptionist sat.

She looked up at them and smiled warmly, "Hello sirs. How can I help you today?"

"I have a meeting with Madame Greene at 1:30." said Harry.

The woman behind the desk smiled, "Alright, I'll take you back to her now. She said that if you arrived early to take you back there myself."

She led them down a hall lined with offices, they stopped outside of one of the doors and she knocked on it. A female voice called them in, the receptionist opened the door.

"Madame Greene, Mr. Lestrange and his guardian are here." she said.

"Thank you Jamie, let them in."

The receptionist, Jamie, held the door open for them to enter before closing it to return to her desk. Madame Greene stood up to greet them.

"It's good to see you again Harry." She held out her hand for him to shake. She then turned to Sirius, "And you must be Sirius Black.

Sirius nodded as he shook her hand. She motioned for them to sit down in two of the four chairs that were placed in front of her desk.

"We'll begin in a few moments, we have two more guests coming." she informed.

Harry suddenly couldn't keep still and his leg began to bounce incessantly. They didn't have to wait long before the door to the office opened and Jamie stepped in.

"The rest of the parties are here Madam Greene." she said.

"See them in." she instructed.

Harry immediately jumped up from his chair and just in time to catch a purple blur that crashed into him, sending them both tumbling to the floor. Elladora wrapped her arms around Harry and squeezed him as tight as she possibly could and Harry could do nothing but return it with the same enthusiasm as his sister was showing.

"I've missed Harry." she said in his ear.

Harry squeezed a bit harder in response, "I've missed you too Dora. So much."

Sirius watched the interaction with surprise, he hadn't expected anyone else to arrive for the meeting but knew that he should have expected it. If he was honest with himself, he was glad that Harry was able to see the people that he had grown up with. He'd walked past Harry's room a few times and when he peeked in he'd see him looking through photo albums, a look of longing on his face.

Madame Greene cleared her throat softly, causing the two teens to realize where they were. They quickly scrambled up off the ground and looked sheepishly at her.

"Sorry." Harry said, a grin splitting his face.

Madame Greene waved his apology away, "Not a problem Harry. Though I do believe we should get this meeting started."

They both sobered up and took seats between Sirius and Sarah, with Harry next to his godfather and Elladora next to their aunt.

"Now that we're all here, let us begin." Madame Greene. "First off thank you all for coming on such short notice, there have been some sudden developments that I believed you needed to know about. Now the Lestrange's are currently being held at the Ministry of Magic. Fudge wanted them moved to Azkaban until a trial date was set up but I was able to keep that from happening."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding. The relief at hearing that his family wasn't suffering in Azkaban took some weight off his shoulders. He returned his attention back to Madame Greene as she began speaking again.

"I'll be going to the Ministry tomorrow to meet with Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan to discuss the upcoming trial." Madame Greene said.

All four of her guests immediately took notice of what she said.

"A trial date has been set?" asked Sirius, an odd look on his face. Wondering why Dumbledore hadn't informed him that he'd been able to convince Madame Bones and Fudge to set a date.

Madame Greene nodded, "Yes its been set for October 30th. It's going to be on a Wednesday. Now Harry, Elladora, I know you'll be at Hogwarts then so I'll make sure to get you excused for the day. Also tomorrow, I'm going to work on setting up a day where you all can go in for a short visitation."

"We'll get to see our parents?" Elladora asked excitedly. Harry put a hand on her arm and she settled down but didn't loose the hopeful look in her eyes.

"You two will yes, as will Sarah but the others will be considered to young by the Ministry. Nonetheless I will still ask on their behalf. If all goes the way I want, I'll be able to get an answer to you tomorrow afternoon."

Everyone, with the exception of Sirius, was excited at the prospect of being able to see their parents or husband. While in actuality they hadn't been separated all that long to everyone, Harry especially, it seemed like a lifetime had passed. The rest of the meeting was spent discussing what the trial would be like and what questions would most likely be asked. At the end of the meeting, Madame Greene set up a date for two weeks later and told them that she'd send out an owl after her meeting with the Lestrange's.

* * *

Harry stared out of his window, anxiously trying to spot anything that seemed like it could be an approaching owl. He'd been waiting all day, only coming out of his room for meals and ignored everything and everyone else in the house. That hadn't stopped the rest of the house from trying to get him to socialize. Fred and George had gone first and tried to get him engaged in a conversation on pranks but Harry had rebuffed their attempts by saying he was busy. Next to try were Ron, Hermione and Ginny. All three had asked him if he'd wanted to spend time with them and Harry once again refused. After that attempt Harry had spelled the door locked with a few handy spells he'd learned from his Uncle.

He'd finally settled down enough to start flipping through one of his History books when he heard a tapping sound on his window. His head shot up and he jumped off his bed and scrambled to get to the window and allow the owl to fly in. The owl glided in and landed on his desk. He quickly pulled off the thick envelope from it's leg and paid it little attention as it took off back out the window.

Harry ripped open the envelope and pulled out two slimmer envelopes. He recognized one of them as coming from his mother and figured the second was from Madame Greene. He set the one from his mom to the side to read later and opened Madame Greene's.

_Mr. Harry Lestrange,_

_This is a notice informing you that a date for visitation with Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange has been set for 27 August, at 9:00a.m. Please meet Madame Greene in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic at least ten minutes early to make the appointment . _

_Regards, _

_Jamie Mathews _

_Assistant to Madame Melanie Greene_

_Law Offices of Burke, Greene and Jones_

Harry put the letter down on his desk and couldn't stop the excitement from swelling inside him now that he knew he'd be able to see his parents. He couldn't wait for August 27 and mentally began counting down the days. He eagerly opened the one from his mom.

_Harry,_

_First and foremost I want to tell how much I miss you son. Not a moment goes by when your dad and I aren't thinking about you or Elladora. We miss you both very much and hope that are handling this as well as can be expected. _

_Melanie informed us of the deal you made between Dumbledore and yourself. Just let me say, when I see you I will be giving you a piece of my mind. Until then just know that I think it was a reckless decision. _

_Now Baby, we don't want you to blame yourself for what happened to us. I know that you may have been hiding it from everyone but I also know you and I know that you have tried to shoulder the blame. That stops now Harry. Your father and I don't want to be blaming yourself for this. It wasn't your fault. We always knew that something like this could happen we just hoped that it wouldn't. _

_I have to finish this now but I look forward to seeing you in a few weeks. Take care of yourself. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_Harry wiped a few stray tears from his face as he read his mom's letter. He knew that once he saw her she'd yell at him properly but that didn't bother him as much as it normally would have. He frowned at the part she'd written about him blaming himself for their capture but he couldn't stop it. He knew that if it wasn't for him then none of it would have happened and his sister would still have her parents and so would his cousins. He was always good at self-deprecation, since it seemed like everything that went wrong in their family could be traced back to him._

_He refolded the letter and put in the front of his photo album for safe keeping. Once that was done he stood up and wandered out his room hoping to grab a quick snack from the kitchen as he still had an hour before dinner would be mostly likely be ready. For the first time since he'd lost his parents, he felt that things might actually work out._


	13. A Visit and a Promise

I'd to thank everyone who left a review, I read each and every one of them and they all made me smile when I realized that so many still kept their interest in this story despite my lack of consistent updates. Also huge thanks to everyone who put me on a Favorite list or Alert, those also make me smile. You guys are all AWESOME!

AN: Just as an FYI, I've fixed the mistake to Elladora's name in Chapter 10, her middle name has been corrected so that it says Lillian instead of Bellatrix. Just thought I'd let all of you know.

So now that I'm done with that, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Malfoy Manor, August 27

"You look lovely in that Dora."

Elladora turned away from her full length mirror when she heard her Aunt Sarah speak up from behind her. She looked down at her chosen outfit. It was a beautifully tailored set of robes. The dark royal purple complimented her complexion and made her blue eyes stand out. It had been an early birthday gift from her parents and she thought they'd like the chance to see her in it.

"Thank you Aunt Sarah." she said softly, as she turned back around and smoothed out wrinkles only she could see.

Sarah walked further into the room and grabbed her nieces hands, halting her movements. "You look perfect Elladora, now come downstairs and have some breakfast. I don't need your parents upset at me because I let you skip a meal."

Sarah led her out of the room and allowed herself a small smile, as her niece laughed softly at her statement. Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, August 27

Harry took one last look at himself before leaving his room and walking downstairs for a quick breakfast. He entered the dining room and saw that the table was already occupied. Sirius sat at the head of the table and was holding a quiet conversation with Remus and Arthur Weasley. Molly Weasley was at the stove cooking breakfast. Near the middle of the table, Tonks sat with her head being propped up by her hand. When he walked in the three men stopped talking and Mrs. Weasley turned and gave a warm smile. Harry smiled stiffly back and took a seat.

"Are you excited for today?" Molly asked him, as she filled his plate up.

Harry smiled slightly at her, "I am. It will be nice to see my parents again."

Breakfast was a quiet affair, Harry was anxiously waiting for the time when they could leave. Finally Sirius stood up and Harry was quick to follow him. They walked up into the main hallway and Sirius motioned for Harry to stand at his side.

"We'll be Apparating directly into the Atrium. Have you ever Side-Long Apparated before?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded, "My parents used to do it all the time."

"Alright. Lets go before we're late meeting Madame Greene." Sirius put an arm around Harry and they disappeared from the house with a loud crack.

* * *

Harry and Sirius appeared in a corner of the Ministry of Magic set aside for Apparition. Harry allowed Sirius to guide him to along as he got his first look at the Ministry. He saw the gilded fireplaces that lined either side of the large room. The large room was filled with people and he was suddenly glad that Sirius had kept him close to his side. They were jostled around a lot but they eventually reached the Security Desk.

Sirius held out his wand for the wizard sitting behind it and Harry watched as it was placed on an odd looking brass scale. A few moments later a slip of parchment came out and the man read it out loud.

"Ebony, twelve inches long with a dragon heartstring core. Been in use since 1971, correct?"

"That's right Munch." Sirius said as he accepted his wand back.

Harry pulled his wand out of it's holster and handed it over to Munch.

The second strip of parchment came out, "Pine, eleven inches with phoenix feather core. Been in use since 1991?"

Harry nodded and took his wand back, sliding it back into his arm holster. Sirius led Harry and the two began looking around for either Madam Greene, Elladora or Sarah. It was Harry who first spotted his aunt and sister, who were both standing next to Madam Greene. Harry led Sirius over to the group.

Elladora spotted Harry first and greeted him with a tight hug. Harry was quick to respond and squeezed her back just as hard. They released each other and Harry quickly found himself swept into a hug by Sarah.

"I didn't get to give you one yesterday. The kids told me to tell you they miss you and hope to see you again soon." Sarah said quietly in his ear.

Harry buried his face into the her shoulder, "I've missed them too. Tell them I'll send them an owl this afternoon once we're done here."

Sarah pulled back and gave him a small nod to show she'd heard.

Madam Greene stepped forward and cleared her throat to gain all of their attention. "I hate to interrupt but we should make our way towards DMLE, the Lestrange's have been moved up their for this meeting. I didn't feel the holding cells down level ten were an appropriate place to be."

The large group made their way to a lift and it quickly shot back and down. Soon enough they were stepping out of the lifts. As they walked, Harry caught a glimpse of rows and rows of desks. People were milling about, talking and a few were probably doing what they were supposed to do. Doors lined the wall they were following and Harry figured they were for the more important members of the department. Finally Madame Greene led them down a small side corridor and into a small waiting area. There were about a dozen or so chairs against the walls and a small table sat in the middle, with various magazines and the last few days additions of the Daily Prophet. There was only one other door in the room and it sat opposite the one they'd just entered.

"An Auror will come get us once your mother and father have been brought up and put into visiting rooms." Madame Greene said. "Hopefully they should be ready for us in the next few minutes."

They all took seats around the room. Madame Greene sat down and immediately pulled out a folder full of parchment and a quill and started writing. Sirius seemed to realize that now was probably not the best time to crowd Harry and instead sat down across the room. Sarah sat down with Harry and Elladora on either side of her. She gripped one of their hands in each of her own, offering them much needed support.

It seemed to take hours, Harry was sure it was barely ten minutes or so, but the door finally opened and an Auror walked in. Madame Greene immediately put her work back into her satchel and stood up to greet him. They shook hands before the Auror addressed them.

"You'll each get a thirty minute visit. There will be in Auror in the room with you at all times." he informed them. He pointed to Sarah and Sirius. "You'll have to wait out here."

Both adults nodded and Sarah gave each teenager a hug and a promise to tell their parents she said hello and to tell Rabastan the same. The three followed the Auror into a plain looking hallway. Doors lined both sides of the hallway and Harry wondered which ones held his parents. Finally they stopped in front of two doors.

"Mr. Lestange is in this room and his wife is in here," he pointed to the appropriate doors. "You can choose who visits who first. There are only a few rules. You must leave your wands with me while visiting the prisoners. You will each have thirty minutes to visit. After those thirty minutes are over, you'll be allowed another thirty to visit the other. Please hand over your wands."

Harry and Elladora removed their wands and held them out for the Auror to take. He put them safely into his robe and stepped back allowing the two teens and their lawyer to talk amongst themselves.

"You go and see mum first Harry," said Elladora. "I know how much you've missed her."

Harry smiled at his sister, "Are you sure? I know you've missed her as much, if not more than I have."

Elladora nodded, "I'm sure. Good luck Harry."

Harry smiled at her and walked towards the door that the Auror had indicated his mum was behind. He took a slow breath and opened the door, allowing him the first look at his mum in nearly a month. Bellatrix was dressed in standard grey prison robes. Her hair was dull and pulled back into a single braid, which fell down her back. A few loose curls had escaped and fell around her face. Despite her drab clothing and dull hair, she still had an air around her that screamed she was still a force to be reckoned with. She was staring at the table but looked up when Harry entered. Her eyes brightened and a smile lit up her face as she set her sights on him. She stood up from the table and Harry practically ran to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I've missed you mum, so much." Harry whispered, voice thick with tears he refused to shed.

Bellatrix tightened her hold on him, "I've missed you too Harry. More than you can even imagine."

She pulled back and looked at him closely, she wiped away at a few of the tears that had managed to fall despite Harry's fight against them. She led him back to the table and they both took seats on opposite sides.

"How's dad and Uncle Rabastan?" Harry asked.

"They're both doing as well as can be expected. I'm sure you'll be seeing your father as soon as you're done in here, so I'll let him tell you." she answered. "You're uncle asked me to tell you he says hello and that he misses you, Dora and the others."

"How're they treating you?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. It could be worse. At least we weren't shipped off to Azkaban. Though I suppose we have you to thank for some of this." she gave Harry a hard look. "What were you thinking Harry?"

"I didn't want Michael, Kara and Isla to grow up without their parents. I want to make sure you and dad are here to watch Elladora and I finish growing up. Making the deal with Sirius was the only way to make sure that we all get out of this relatively unscathed." Harry fought back tears, as his emotions began to take control. "I can't stand to see you, dad and Uncle Rabastan get the Kiss. I wasn't going to let the them be put through something like that. At least now, you're guaranteed a trial."

Bellatrix stood up and pulled Harry into an embrace. As soon as her arms wrapped around Harry, he lost it. Tears flowed out of his eyes, and small sobs sounded through the room. Bellatrix simply tightened her hold on him, allowing Harry to cry into her shoulder. She started humming a simple tune that she had made up before Elladora had been born. It took a few minutes but Harry was finally able to pull himself together and stepped back from his mum.

Bellatrix used the sleeve of her robe to wipe away his tears, "We're going to be fine Harry. We'll be out of here before you know and we'll be able to be a family again. Maybe spend sometime down in Australia again. You kids loved it when we were lived down there, maybe it's time to go back."

Harry smiled weakly, "I'd like that. I think everyone would like that."

They sat back down at the table and Bellatrix began asking Harry about his stay at Grimmauld Place. Harry answered all of her questions, elaborated on his budding friendship with the Weasley Twins and his interactions with the other's his age. When she asked about Sirius, he explained the few conversations they'd had. Bellatrix looked contemplatively at him but otherwise allowed the subject to drop when she saw that Harry non longer wanted to talk about it.

Finally the Auror who was stationed in the room informed them that their time was up. Bellatrix and Harry both stood up before they said goodbye.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back tightly.

"I want you to take care of yourself Harry. We'll be fine, just keep yourself healthy. Also I want to tell you this now, no matter what House you get into at Hogwarts your father and I will be proud of you."

"Even if I'm a Gryffindor?" Harry said, in a weak attempt at humor.

"Even than. Lily and James were both Gryffindor's and I'm sure they would be happy with whatever House you got in. Just like we will."

The Auror ushered Harry out of the room at that point and Harry looked back one last time before the door closed and saw Bellatrix trying, and failing, to hold back tears. He passed his sister and shot her a small smile before the Auror in his dad's room ushered him inside.

Rodolphus Lestrange was sitting at a similar table as his wife was. He was wearing the same kind of prison issued grey robes and just like his wife, he sat tall and straight backed in his chair. When he saw Harry enter the room, he stood up and engulfed Harry in his arms.

"It's so good to see you kiddo." Rodolphus whispered, as he tightened his hold on Harry.

Harry smiled into his dad's shoulder, "It's good to see you too Dad. It hasn't been the same without you and mum."

Rodolphus led Harry to the table and they sat down. It was only when Harry was fully seated that Rodolphus started in on him.

"Of all the stupid things you've done over the years Harry, what you did, it's probably the dumbest." said Rodolphus. "You should have never agreed to stay with Black, we would've been fine."

Harry glared at him, "There was no guarantee that you wouldn't have been shipped straight to Azkaban, the minute you were captured. I did everything the way I did to ensure that, hopefully this family comes out mostly whole after all of this. That's what you told me to do that night. You told me to protect Dora and everyone else. This is how I could protect them. I don't regret it, not one bit."

Rodolphus was quiet as he let what Harry said sink in, "We'll talk more about this once we've been let go. How's like with Black?"

Harry shrugged, "It's not horrible. We're living at his childhood home, Grimmauld Place. The Weasley family is staying there, as is Aunt Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora along with Remus Lupin. There's also a family friend of Ron's staying with them, Hermione Granger. Most everyone is sharing but I at least get a room to myself. The Weasley's have a son my age and a daughter a year younger. Their twin sons, Fred and George, I get along with best. They're out of Hogwarts and apparently own a joke shop in Diagon Alley. I want to be with you and mum though, I want to be home."

"I know you do Imp and it'll happen soon enough." Rodolphus said reassuringly. "I've heard of most of the people you mentioned. The Weasley family was a big supporter of Dumbledore's in the First War, as were Black and Lupin. I'm going to assume that this Granger girl is Muggleborn?"

"Yeah, She and the Weasley kids are all in Gryffindor. I think she could have been a Ravenclaw, at least from what others have said about her." said Harry.

"Speaking of Houses, what do you think about finally being able to go to Hogwarts?" Rodolphus asked. Ever since Harry was little and they'd told him about Hogwarts and how Lily and James had been students there, Harry had wished he'd get the chance to go.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. We'll find out soon though."

They spent the rest of their visit talking about non important topics. They kept their discussion as lighthearted as possible and when the Auror informed them that their time was up. They hugged each other once again before Harry left the room. He found Madame Greene and Elladora already standing in the corridor. He walked right up to his sister and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to his side, offering her what comfort he could. Madame Green led them back out to where Sarah and Sirius were waiting for them.

Sarah was immediately up from her seat and had both Harry and Elladora in a hug.

"It's going to be alright," Sarah whispered. "It's just going to take time but it's going to happen."

Finally Sarah released them but Harry refused to let go of his sister and kept his arm around her shoulders.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We need to get everyone's school supplies. Narcissa and Draco are going as well. I've already spoken to Mr. Black and he's agreed to allow you to join us. We'll be meeting on the front steps of Gringotts at eleven o'clock." Sarah informed Harry.

Harry looked at Sirius in disbelief, "You're really going to let me go?"

"There's no reason not to, we need to get your school supplies and tomorrow is as good a day as any. Though the Weasley's and Hermione will be joining us as well." said Sirius, he smiled warmly at Harry and was stunned when Harry jumped at him and gave him a strong, though brief, hug.

"Thank you Sirius." Harry said sincerely. He pulled back and returned to Elladora and Sarah, giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Harry followed Sirius out the door, his steps a bit lighter. Maybe fore the first time since he'd come to stay with Sirius, he actually believed that everything would be able to work out in the end.

* * *

I just want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. This is a fairly short chapter but I really wanted to get something out as a gift for all of my wonderful, fantastic readers. The next one is already in the works and I hope to have out in January.

UP NEXT: Shopping trip in Diagon Alley and then it's off to Hogwarts! The story will start picking up pace from here soon.


End file.
